Papi Edward
by Night Everglot
Summary: Edward ni siquiera se imaginaba la noticia que le tenia su esposa; una que le cambiaria la vida durante 9 meses y para siempre. Todos humanos...Cap 6, Cap 11 lemmon honey!
1. Prólogo

_**Prólogo**_

Maldiciones eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca.

Ya no lo aguantaba mas, sólo quería llegar a su hogar y estar junto con su hermosa esposa.

Si, señoras y señores, aunque no lo crean, Edward Cullen de 27 años, aquel espectacular y hermoso hombre, millonario pero inmaduro que además de ocuparse de su gran y exitosa empresa vivía la "vida loca", saliendo con sus amigos, llevándose a la cama todos los días a una mujer diferente, esas que con sólo oír la palabra "dinero" corrían en su búsqueda… se casó.

Cualquiera diría que se enredó con alguna de sus engatusadoras y huecas amantes, pero la realidad era otra.

Edward se casó con la única mujer que lo hizo sentar cabeza, una le mostró un mundo completamente diferente al que estaba acostumbrado y que logró hacerlo andar todo el día con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro -de esas de las que él antes siempre se burlaba y juraba que ninguna mujer lo haría tener una así-. Se casó con la única que estaba, está y estará en sus pensamientos; una mujer que no lo amaba por su fortuna o belleza, sino por la persona que era a pesar de todas las estupideces que cometió. Ella… la que lo hacía sentir millones de emociones con una mirada y que lo estremecía con sus caricias.

Bueno, para ésta parte de la historia todos se estarán preguntando quién era la afortunada mujer que lo tenía así, de esa manera. La respuesta es muy fácil: Isabella Swan, una hermosa y famosa médica de 25 años que trabajaba en un reconocido hospital de New York.

No se conocieron como cualquiera pensaría: en algún bar, por medio de amigos en común o accidentalmente. Aunque quizás, la ultima palabra está bastante cerca. Ya que ambos se conocieron por un accidente que Edward tuvo con su auto después de salir borracho de un restaurante. No había sido nada grave, pero igualmente lo llevaron al hospital y fue allí donde se encontraron por primera vez. Por decirlo de alguna manera, ella era su doctora particular.

Éste romance no empezó como un amor a primera vista. Todo lo contrario, se podría decir que hasta se odiaban mutuamente.

¿Por qué?

Simplemente porque no se soportaban, sus personalidades eran demasiado diferentes.

A pesar de que ella admitía que era apuesto (tampoco iba a rebajarse y decir que era el ser mas hermoso que vio en su vida; tenía un orgullo que no se lo permitía), para ella él era un completo inmaduro, alguien al que sólo le interesaba su dinero y acostarse con cualquier mujer que caminara frente suyo. En simples palabras, un mujeriego.

Y él tenía que admitir que ella era hermosa, pero eso no le quitaba que era una completa aburrida y molesta, era como aquellas mujeres que todo le parecía inapropiado e inmaduro. Una mujer que no disfrutaba la vida al máximo como él lo hacía. Sin embargo, para él esa frase significaba: salir con sus amigos todas las noches y acostarse con mujeres que cumplieran con sus requisitos, o sea: ser hermosas pero que al otro día desaparecieran de su cama, de su vista y, si era posible, de su vida.

Entonces, como al tener diferentes ideas sobre lo que estaba bien o mal sus personalidades chocaban y esto hacía que se odiaran con sólo sentir la presencia del otro en un mismo lugar.

Pero, según dicen… los opuestos se atraen. Yo debo decir que ésta frase no es completamente errónea, ya que a estos dos les sucedió exactamente eso. Comenzaron a sentir una incomodidad al estar juntos, pero no era algo que les molestara, al contrario, era algo que los hacía sentir millones de sentimientos que los confundían cada vez más pero que los incitaban a probar lo prohibido, en éste caso… lo opuesto. Aquello que les llamaba la atención del otro.

Así fue como comenzaron a conocerse mejor, como empezaron a verse con otros ojos y a sentirse muy cómodos juntos hasta sentir un horrible sentimiento de necesidad, uno que les impedía estar separados por mucho tiempo.

Edward comenzó a cambiar y a necesitar la sola presencia de Bella para sentirse completo; dejó de ir a esos lugares de mala muerte a los que frecuentaba y de acostarse con cualquier mujer, simplemente porque desde que Bella había llegado a su vida sólo necesitaba de ella y de nadie más. Pero, sin darse cuenta, un nuevo sentimiento, uno que ellos creían inexistente, empezó a nacer y a crecer de lo más profundo de sus almas. Un sentimiento que tal vez los uniría hasta el final de sus días.

Para resumir un poco ésta extraña historia, podemos decir que a los cinco meses de conocerse ya eran novios y vivían juntos, pero la necesidad que tenía Edward de que Bella sea completamente suya era tanta que a los seis meses le pidió que se casara con el, prometiéndole que cumpliría todos sus deseos y caprichos, que nunca la dejaría sola o la haría llora, que la protegería y que, por sobre todas las cosas, la amaría de la misma manera que lo hacía hasta el día de hoy.

Por supuesto que entre lágrimas y sollozos Bella dijo que si, haciendo que a Edward lo embargara una ola de diferentes emociones, desde ingenuidad, por darse cuenta de que la mujer que amaba había aceptado, hasta felicidad… una felicidad que no cabía en él por saber que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella, esa mujer divertida, hermosa, inteligente, dulce y un sin fin de diferentes adjetivos que ni siquiera alcanzaban para describirla.

Por eso, un año después de su casamiento, se sentía impotente y nervioso por no poder llegar al lado de su amada.

Había salido temprano de su oficina para pasar más tiempo con su esposa, quien desde algunos días se comportaba de una manera extraña, pero ahora se encontraba atrapado en un maldito embotellamiento, con miles de autos a su alrededor, con miles de personas furiosas o estresadas después de un largo día de trabajo y que lo único que sabían hacer era tocar esa estúpida bocina que lo hacía sentirse mas impaciente de lo que ya estaba.

Maldición. ¿Tanto lo odiaba Dios para hacerle eso? Lo que más le molestaba era que no iba a poder disfrutar todo el tiempo que hubiera querido con su preciosa mujer.

Sólo quería ir, abrazarla, decirle cuánto la amaba, besarla hasta que el aire peleara por entrar en sus pulmones y perderse en ella. Sólo necesitaba escuchar su melodiosa voz gritar y decir su nombre mientras él se encargaba de que tocara el cielo con las puntas de sus dedos. Sólo exigía sentir sus delicadas y finas manos por todo su cuerpo, acariciándolo… haciéndole saber que lo necesitaba. Sólo pedía besar su dulce boca y lamer sus suaves labios, que eran como una droga del la que él era adicto, porque era adicto a ella, a su cuerpo. Ella era una droga de la que necesitaba cada segundo y minuto para sobrevivir.

Bajó de la esponjosa nube en la que se encontraba fantaseando con su esposa al escuchar el molesto sonido de bocinas y de los gritos de algunos de los conductores que se encontraban detrás de él, gritándole que se apurara y otras no tan lindas palabras para que se moviera, ya que comenzaban a salir del terrible embotellamiento.

En ese momento ni siquiera prestó atención a las maldiciones que le mandaban con tanto amor, sólo aceleró lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia su casa, sin imaginarse que una gran noticia esperaba por él.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**

_Estoy editando la historia, al menos los primeros capítulos que realmente me causan vergüenza. En fin…_

_Nos leemos. _


	2. Uno, dos y… ¿tres?

_**Capítulo Uno: Uno, dos y… ¿tres?**_

Su auto transitaba una de las avenidas más conocidas de todo New York, en las que habían lujosas edificaciones que debían valer millones y donde sólo podía vivir gente importante, como actores estrellas, cantantes reconocidos mundialmente, empresarios con grandes fortunas como él y, por qué no, algún que otro mafioso disfrutando de su esplendorosa vida. Pero, de todos modos, eran personas a las que les gustaba la ciudad o sus trabajos los mantenían encerrados allí, como era su caso.

A él no le agradaba aquella urbe, para su opinión era muy ruidosa y estresante, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello porque tanto su trabajo como el de su esposa se encontraban allí. Ya estaba cansado de quedar todos los días atrapado en infinitos embotellamientos, por lo que hace algunas semanas llegó a su mente una idea que consistía en desaparecer de esa endemoniada ciudad y mudarse a algún lugar lejos, muy lejos de allí, que fuera completamente tranquilo y en el que no existieran los malditos embotellamientos que tanto odiaba.

Por supuesto que primero lo tendría que hablar con su adorada esposa, ya que estaba totalmente seguro que su respuesta seria un rotundo _no_. Sabía que esa sería su contestación por causa de su trabajo en el hospital, en el cual trabajaba desde hacía casi cuatro años, pero él podría usar alguna de sus tantas influencias y hacer que ella tuviera un mejor trabajo en aquel indefinido lugar donde pensaba irse a vivir o mejor, unas largas vacaciones de las que seguramente disfrutaría al máximo.

Edward sabía a la perfección que si Bella se lo pedía la llevaría hasta el lugar mas recóndito de la tierra, únicamente para hacerla feliz y consentirla, pero lo mejor sería que podría tenerla para él solo.

Luego de manejar como maniático para llegar a su hogar, arribó a un ostentoso edificio con un diseño arquitectónico espectacular, seguramente era uno los departamentos más caros y elegantes de toda la ciudad.

Llegó a la gran entrada del edificio y saludó a un guardia de seguridad que estaba allí parado después de darle las llaves de su auto a un empleado para que lo estacionara. Se adentró en el edificio y comenzó a caminar por el hall del mismo hasta llegar a los ascensores. Entró en uno de ellos y apretó el número del piso en el que vivía mientras se preguntaba si su amada se encontraba bien; estaba preocupado de que le hubiese sucedido algo. Éste pensamiento lo puso más nervioso aún. Todavía recordaba lo que había sucedido unas semanas antes.

_Se encontraba en su habitación, quitándose el traje después de un duro día de trabajo. Aunque tampoco hacía mucho, al ser el jefe de una muy importante empresa lo único que tenía que hacer era revisar montañas de informes, realizar unos cuantos balances, escuchar aburridas e interminables reuniones y algunas veces quejas de empleados que pretendían que despidiera a sus compañeros de trabajo sólo porque no se llevaban bien. Y luego todo se volvía a repetir otra vez, fastidiándolo cada día más._

_Después de cambiar ese aburrido traje por una remera blanca y un pantalón corto liviano, fue hacia la gran cocina del departamento a preparar algo para cenar mientras esperaba a Bella, quien todavía no llegaba del hospital. Se entretuvo allí durante algunos minutos hasta que escuchó como la puerta del departamento se abría y en su rostro se formó una feliz sonrisa mientras camina hacia su esposa, quien estaba cerrando la puerta y dejando su bolso sobre una pequeña mesita que se encontraba allí. Al llegar a su lado lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla por la cintura y dejar un corto beso sobre su cuello mientras olía su delicioso aroma, aquel aroma a fresas que lo volvía completamente loco. Sintió a Bella relajarse en sus brazos y dejarse llevar por sus caricias. _

_Luego de un rato en esa posición, la hizo voltear y, besando sus carnosos labios, le habló tersamente. _

—_Hola hermosa._

_Edward pudo ver como la mirada chocolote de ella se alzaba para contemplarlo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. _

—_Hola querido, ¿me has extrañado mucho? _

_Él nunca respondió, sólo volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con una sensual ferocidad y Bella le respondió de la misma forma. Edward la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia su cuerpo y esa fue la señal que necesitó ella para, de un salto, enredar sus piernas en su cadera mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda por debajo de la remera, haciendo que Edward se excitara cada vez mas y, sin esperar, la condujera escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. _

_Habían pasado algunas horas cuando ambos salieron del cuarto. Terminaron de hacer la comida que Edward jamás terminó de preparar y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, comiendo acurrucados uno al lado del otro. Después de estar así por algunos minutos, en silencio, dándose furtivos besos y mandándose miradas cargadas de propuestas indecorosas, Bella comenzó a alzarse del sillón._

— _¿A dónde crees que vas, preciosa? — preguntó, abrazándola y comenzando a besar su cuello lentamente, impidiendo que ella se fuera de su lado. _

—_Mmm… Sabes, hoy estás demasiado juguetón — respondió Bella con una ceja alzada, pero sin detener a su esposo—. Tengo sed, Edward — musitó, sintiendo el cosquilleo que le hacía él con sus besos. _

— _¿En verdad quieres escaparte de mi, Bella?_

_Dios, ella no podía resistirse a esa voz, pero realmente tenía mucha sed._

—_Lo siento, amor… tengo sed — dijo mientras lo abrazaba por la nuca y depositaba un beso en su mejilla—, pero te recompensare si me dejas ir a buscar un simple vaso de agua. _

_Edward suspiró y empezó a soltarla lentamente, pero antes de que pudiera irse, le susurró al oído._

—_Espero que mi recompensa sea buena._

_La soltó completamente y Bella negó con la cabeza, riendo suavemente. Él la siguió con la mirada mientras ella comenzaba a hacer el camino hasta la cocina, pero, de pronto, Bella se detuvo y cayó al suelo de cerámica. _

_Edward sintió que su corazón se detenía abruptamente y sólo necesitó tres segundos para levantarse lo más rápido que pudo y dirigirse a su lado, sintiendo como el miedo comenzaba a llenarlo desde el momento en que vio como Bella perdía la conciencia. Al llegar a su lado lo primero que hizo fue alzarla en sus brazos; pudo notar que ella estaba pálida. Comenzó a llamarla para que despertara, mientras besaba su frente casi con miedo de romperla ya que lucía realmente frágil. Intentó hacerla reaccionar una vez más pero al ver que nada sucedía decidió que era tiempo de llamar a una ambulancia. Justo en ese mismo instante, Bella abrió sus ojos._

— _¿Qué sucedió? — inquirió a Edward con un tono de voz suave, luego de notar que él la tenía sentada en sus piernas._

_Bella llevó una de sus manos al costado de su cabeza, sentía que todo a su alrededor giraba y giraba, mareándola cada vez más. _

—_Te has desmayado, Bella — respondió él, mientras colocaba sus manos a los costados de sus mejillas, haciendo que ella posara su mirada ida en él—. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?_

_Edward intentó ocultar el miedo que acababa de sentir pero no sabía si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. La sola idea de que a Bella le sucediera algo lograba aterrorizarlo. Acarició su cabello y besó nuevamente su frente._

—_Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ya está pasando — murmuró, cerrando por un segundo los ojos, pero al abrirlos de nuevo se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Edward—. No te preocupes, no es nada grave — intentó calmarlo._

_Él no dijo nada, sólo la tomó en brazos y la cargó hacia los sillones, para sentarla en uno de ellos. _

_Bella suspiró al entender lo qué sucedía. Su esposo era demasiado sobre protector y, a veces, melodramático._

—_Estoy bien, Edward, en verdad. _

_Él la ignoró._

—_No me interesa, mañana iremos al hospital y te harás unos exámenes para saber por qué demonios acababas de perder la conciencia — musitó seriamente._

_Quería saber el por qué de aquello ya que a ella nunca le había sucedido algo parecido._

—_No es necesario, Edward, sólo fue un simple desmayo… eso siempre pasa._

_A Bella ya no le había agradado nada la idea de ir al hospital por esa causa. Aunque fuera doctora, no le gustaba ir con otros médicos para que le dijesen cómo se encontraba, ella misma podía revisarse, pero Edward era testarudo y estaba segura que la llevaría a rastras si era necesario._

_Edward movió sus ojos verdes hacia ella, mientras que su ceño se había fruncido completamente._

— _¿Un simple desmayo? — repitió casi con un tono incrédulo y Bella bufó—. ¿Tienes una idea sobre lo qué pensé cuando te vi en el suelo, inconciente? ¡Pensé que estabas muerta! Pero claro, tú dices que fue sólo un desmayo. Si claro…. — ella rodó los ojos ante lo exagerado que él estaba siendo. Edward notó aquello y su ceño se frunció aún más si era posible—.Y no me pongas esa cara que mañana mismo te llevaré al hospital, y si es necesario irás atada a una silla._

_Todo esto lo dijo caminando de un lado a otro, agarrándose su cabello como si quisiera quitárselo. Éstas acciones eran un claro signo de nerviosismo._

_Bella lo miraba desde el sofá con una expresión entre divertida y tierna. Se levantó, caminó hasta él y lo abrazó, mirándolo con unos ojos seductores y un pequeño pero adorable puchero._

—_Sabes, creo estas exagerando, mi amor — ella colocó sus finos brazos alrededor de su nuca y se acercó más a su cuerpo—. Soy doctora y sé perfectamente si algo está mal en mí o no. No necesito ver a alguien más para saberlo. Así que, porque no olvidamos todo esto y… —_

_Nunca terminó de hablar ya que Edward se separó unos cuantos centímetros de ella, metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó su celular. Comenzó a marcar un número mientras era observado por la sorprendida e incrédula mirada de su esposa. Él le regaló una linda sonrisa antes de colocarse el aparato en su oído. _

_Sólo bastaron cinco segundos para que comenzara a hablar._

—_Hola, ¿doctor Larris? Si, si, soy Edward Cullen… Quería pedirle un turno para mi esposa, ella no se sentía bien y hoy sufrió un desmayo. Sólo me gustaría que le hiciera unos análisis para saber la causa... ¿Realmente? Bueno, muchísimas gracias… No se preocupe, mañana mismo estaremos allí…. Gracias, buenas noches._

_Edward cortó la llamada mientras mordía su labio inferior para que una sonrisa triunfal no escapara de ellos luego de notar la expresión de incredulidad y sorpresa que tenía su esposa._

_Él ya conocía todas las tácticas que utilizaba Bella para distraerlo, y ella sabía que con la expresión que había colocado anteriormente y un lindo puchero incluido, lo volvía loco; todavía no comprendía cómo había logrado resistirse a tomarla casi como un salvaje, llevarla a su habitación, encerrase allí algunas horas y no salir hasta el otro día, pero él sabía que era más importante la salud de Bella que sus propios deseos._

—_Bueno, preciosa, parece que mañana temprano tendrás que ir a hacerte algunas pruebas y yo te voy a acompañar para que no escapes. ¿Qué te parece? — dijo Edward, sonriendo victoriosamente._

_Bella no podía creer que él le hubiera hecho eso y mucho menos podía creer que su excelente modo de distracción no hubiera funcionado. Pero, de pronto, una perfecta idea se le ocurrió, mientras que una inocente sonrisa aparecía en su rostro._

_En ese momento, Edward supo que algo estaba tramando, pero todo pensamiento coherente desapareció al sentir los labios de Bella apoderarse de su cuello y sus manos tocándolo por todas partes. Él cerró sus ojos al sentir su deliciosa boca sobre la suya, pero, cuando iba a profundizar el beso, Bella se separó sólo un poco, movió su rostro hacia un costado y mordió suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de decirle en un susurro sensual._

—_Claro que iré, mi amor, es más, dejaré que me hagan lo que sea necesario sin abrir la boca, eso si… — se detuvo y colocó un corto beso en su mejilla—. Espero que disfrutes tus tres semanas sin sexo._

_Después de eso, ella retomó su camino hacia la cocina, dejando a un Edward con los ojos desorbitados, la boca ligeramente abierta y sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Él sabía que Bella podía soportar aquello pero él no… A cada hora la deseaba. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era rezar, pidiendo porque esas tres semanas pasaran lo mas rápido posible, e ir a tomar una ducha helada para calmar algunas partes de su cuerpo que no tendrían acción por unos cuantos días._

Bella cumplió con lo pactado. Al otro día fueron al hospital y le hicieron las pruebas que hoy ella tenía que retirar. También, para agregar, hace dos semanas que él no la toca, logrando que su humor se viera afectado por eso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la puerta de su apartamento. La abrió y entró; las luces se encontraban encendidas por lo que sabía que Bella ya debía haber llegado del hospital. Dejó su maletín sobre la mesa de la sala y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, para luego dirigirse hacia su cuarto. Abrió la puerta y al instante su mirada verde se encontró con la figura de Bella, quien estaba sentada en la orilla de la gran cama matrimonial. Ella tenía unos papeles en sus manos y su mirada se encontraba estancada en ellos, incluso pareció no notar la presencia de Edward.

Con sólo tres pasos él se encontró frente a ella, pero Bella continuaba con la vista en los papeles.

—Hola, preciosa — dijo Edward, agachándose para ver su rostro ya que ella no lo había alzado.

Él se extrañó al no recibir respuesta alguna, por lo que llevó sus manos a su rostro, colocando unos mechones de cabello marrón tras su oreja.

— ¿Sucede algo? — inquirió, sin entender qué sucedía con su esposa.

Bella alzó la mirada y lo observó sin decir nada, en su frente se había dibujado una pequeña arruga.

—No… bueno, si — respondió completamente insegura, algo extraño ya que ella no era así.

Edward, de pronto, se sintió ansioso, sólo quería saber qué era lo que pasaba; ella nunca se comportaba así, pero al instante llegó a su mente una simple palabra… _análisis_. Definitivamente ahora sí que estaba aterrado. ¿Y si las pruebas salieron mal? ¿Y si ella tenía algo? En cualquier momento comenzaría a entrar en pánico, por lo que decidió que la mejor opción era preguntarle, pero las palabras ni siquiera podían salirle de la boca.

— ¿Es... sobre las pruebas?

No entendió cómo logró que saliera aquella oración, pero su voz sonó entrecortada.

Bella asintió y él sintió que corazón se detenía por completo.

— ¿Es… grave?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar correctamente, ni moverse.

Bella mordió su labio inferior y lo observó con duda.

—No lo sé… supongo que no, bueno, para mi no lo es — susurró en respuesta, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

Edward no lo soportó ni un segundo más y preguntó casi desesperado.

— ¿Qué es Bella? ¿Qué tienes? — inquirió, abrazándola y acariciando sus mejillas pálidas.

Él estaba nervioso, lo único que necesitaba oír era que ella se encontraba bien, que no tenía nada grave y que no la perdería. Pero todo a su alrededor perdió sentido cuando Bella habló.

—Estoy embarazada Edward… vamos a ser padres.

Y su mundo se detuvo por completo.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**


	3. Reacciones, pizzas y alguien más

_**Capítulo Dos: Reacciones, pizzas y alguien más.**_

Embarazada, embarazada, embarazada, embarazada…

Esa era la única palabra que retumbaba en su cabeza. Sentía sus manos temblar. No podía hablar, se había quedado completamente helado. Jamás imaginó esa respuesta, él se estaba preparando para lo peor, para alguna noticia que derrumbara su hermosa vida, pero ahora no sabía qué pensar.

Un bebé suyo y de Bella, una partecita de él y de ella…

¡Iba a ser papá!

Alzó la mirada y contempló como los nerviosos y brillosos ojos chocolate de Bella lo miraban con expectativa, a la espera de una respuesta. De pronto, sintió como una ola de felicidad lo golpeaba al imaginarse a Bella con una pequeña pancita, una que con el pasar de los meses iba a ir creciendo y que luego le daría el más pequeño y hermoso de los regalos.

Sólo el imaginarse acunando entre sus brazos a su hijo logró hacerlo sentir una inmensa ternura que vino mezclada con nerviosismo. Tenía que admitir que jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza ser padre o, por lo menos, todavía no, pero ahora eso ya no tenía importancia porque aquel pequeño era de él y de Bella, la mujer a la que amaba con toda su alma.

Pasaron sólo cinco segundos antes de que sus brazos la atrajeran hacia él en un fuerte abrazo. Sin perder tiempo, la besó, intentando demostrarle cuánto la amaba, mientras que sus manos comenzaron a descender hacia su delgado vientre. Lo acarició con cuidado, como si fuera lo más frágil del mundo.

—Te amo… te amo, Bella — murmuró entre besos y una fina sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella.

Por un minuto Bella había pensado que él reaccionaría de otra manera, creyó que quizás se enojaría con ella por no haber prevenido que algo así podría llegar a suceder. Había muchas ocasiones en que el deseo era mucho más fuerte que la razón, y al no haber tiempo que perder, ellos salteaban la parte de los cuidados, pero la suerte muchas veces estuvo de su lado.

A pesar de todo, ella siempre había tenido una especie de miedo al matrimonio por la situación que vivieron sus padres. Tenía miedo de terminar como ellos: separados, con una hija de por medio y tratando de rehacer sus vidas, olvidándose de aquella persona que alguna vez amaron o no. Estaba segura de que su relación con Edward era muy, pero muy diferente a la de sus padres. Sabía que ésta última se terminó por la desconfianza que poco a poco comenzó a habitar en ellos y por la falta de atención y comunicación que empezó a surgir; todo esto lo único que logró fueron discusiones y reclamos sobre millones de cosas que no tenían sentido. Sin embargo, la que siempre aparecía en el medio de las disputas era ella. Ella era la excusa que utilizaban sus padres cada vez que tenían que decirse algo… Siempre era lo mismo.

Muchas veces pensó que ella era la culpable de que su familia se hubiera disuelto, pero con el tiempo entendió que los únicos culpables eran sus padres por dejar que el matrimonio cayera en la nada.

Pero las cosas con Edward eran diferentes. Sí, tenía que admitir que Edward no era el más santo de los hombres, era muy sobre protector y celoso pero nunca le reprochó nada porque, simplemente, esa personalidad a ella le encantaba, la hacía sentirse amada. Aunque había límites a pesar de todo y él lo sabía muy bien.

Bella tampoco era la Madre Teresa de Calcuta, no era celosa… No, claro que no, ella sólo protegía su territorio. Sabía perfectamente que sus secretarias siempre habían aprovechado cualquier oportunidad que se les presentara para tirarse sobre su esposo, y eso hacía que una personalidad suya que siempre creyó inexistente saliera a la luz. A pesar de todo, su relación no se basaba en sexo, sexo y más sexo. De todas formas, aquello era asombroso pero también estaban esos días en los que sólo se sentaban y charlaban como personas normales, nada de toqueteos ni miradas extrañas.

— ¿Estás feliz con la noticia? — preguntó Bella en voz baja, tratando de ocultar su inseguridad, pero Edward lo notó.

—Escúchame bien, Bella porque quiero que ésta sea la última vez que lo diga — él tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y la observó fijamente—. Yo te amo y nunca desearía formar una familia con otra persona que no seas tú. Si, quizás todo esto me tomó por sorpresa y te estaría mintiendo si te digo que no tengo miedo, porque realmente estoy aterrado — Bella ladeó una sonrisa ante esto último—. Te amo y por alguna extraña razón siento que ya amo a nuestro hijo, así que ni siquiera pienses que no lo hago.

Edward sonrió y con sus pulgares limpió las finas lágrimas que comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de ella.

Él conocía la historia de sus padres y sabía que el mayor temor de Bella era repetir los mismos errores que ellos. No podía creer como aquellas personas pudieron dañar a su hija**,** tal vez inconscientemente pero lo hicieron, y por eso sentía un intenso desagrado hacia ellos. Edward la amaba pero tenía bastante claro que Bella también necesitaba del cariño de sus padres, aún si ellos no podían soportar ni un segundo juntos.

—Edward — lo llamó Bella dentro de su abrazo.

—Uhm…

—Tengo hambre.

Edward soltó una carcajada que hizo que Bella cruzara sus brazos sobre su pecho en señal de enojo.

— ¿No crees que los síntomas del embarazo ya llegaron? — preguntó él con tono divertido.

Los labios de Bella formaron un mohín, por lo que Edward, tras un suspiro exagerado, la tomó en brazos sorpresivamente y la cargó hacia la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo entre risas ella, mientras se acurrucaba en sus fuertes brazos.

Edward alzó los hombros, bajando las escaleras.

—Sólo voy a alimentar a mi embarazada esposa, pero no tengo una maldita idea sobre lo qué le gustaría comer. ¿Tú sabes?

Bella colocó una expresión de seriedad y llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla.

—Creo que a ella le gustaría una pizza tamaño gigante, que tenga mucho queso y también le encantaría que su lindo esposo la cocinara con sus propias manos — mencionó, sonriendo enormemente luego de depositar un corto beso en su mentón.

—Bueno… entonces pizza será — finalizó Edward, soltando un suspiro cansado al entender que no tenía más alternativa.

No era muy bueno con todo lo referido a la gastronomía, es mas… odiaba todo lo referido a ella; él siempre decía: "porque complicarte la vida cocinando cuando con sólo marcar un número puedes hacértela más fácil". Sin dudas, su única salvación eran los deliveries, aunque desde que se casó con Bella las cosas cambiaron. Ella era la cocinera y él su ayudante, uno que no sabía la diferencia entre cuchara y cucharón, pero en la vida lamentablemente no se puede tener todo, ¿no?

Bella soltó una suave risa.

—Edward, relájate… cocinar un poco no te va a matar — señaló ella burlonamente.

A Bella le agradaba molestarlo y más aún si se trataba sobre sus "talentos culinarios". Pero la realidad era que desde hace unos días ella tenía muchas ganas de comer una buena pizza hecha por Edward, y ahora que descubrió que estaba embaraza encontró una buena excusa para obligar a su amado esposo a cocinar. Estaba completamente consciente de que los síntomas del embarazo -en éste caso los antojos- comenzaban en el segundo trimestre de gestación y no a las tres semanas como Edward había creído, pero aquel era el único pretexto que podía utilizar para que él le cocinara.

—Claro, que tú cocines un huevo frito con gusto no significa que el resto de nosotros, los mortales, lo hagamos — musitó él, mientras la sentaba en uno de los bancos que complementaban la gran cocina, antes de caminar hacia las alacenas para comenzar a sacar todo lo necesario para empezar a cocinar.

—Bueno, pero la verdad es que algunos — se señaló a sí misma— nacemos con esa capacidad y otros lamentablemente la pierden en el camino.

Edward la miró con el ceño entre fruncido.

—Luego de que comas la mejor pizza que haya existido, hablamos — advirtió él, apuntándole con una cuchara.

Bella sólo rió nuevamente, pero no dijo más nada mientras observaba como Edward cocinaba. Sentía una extraña emoción al verlo intentar cocinar una insignificante pizza sólo por ella. Él hacía todo eso solamente para consentir sus caprichos.

Después de pasar un rato mirándolo, se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta quedar detrás de su cuerpo. Edward sonrió al sentirla abrazarlo por la espalda, mientras que él terminaba de ponerle el queso a la pizza.

—Parece rica.

Bella tomó un trozo de queso y se lo llevó a la boca.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Claro que está rica — gruñó Edward y volteó para apoderarse de sus labios.

Cuando el beso comenzó a transformarse en uno más apasionado, Bella decidió detenerlo; si seguían así Edward nunca iba a terminar de cocinar y eso significaría que ella no iba a poder probar bocado alguno de su preciada pizza.

Edward se separó de ella bufando.

— ¿Por qué siempre cortas los momentos en las mejores partes? — preguntó, acercándola mas hacia él y comenzando a repartir suaves besos en su clavícula.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Será porque siempre los comienzas en lugares inadecuados.

Edward sólo resopló y dejó de comerse el cuello de su esposa, pero no se separó de ella.

—Además, que no se te olvide que tienes que alimentarnos bien — agregó ella, colocando una mano sobre su vientre.

Él ladeó una pequeña sonrisa y puso sus grandes manos sobre la de su esposa, sintiendo su inexistente pancita.

—Pero no es mi culpa que mi tierna y embaraza esposa me seduzca a toda hora… Yo soy sólo un hombre — murmuró melodramático.

Ella alzó una ceja, pero lo contempló divertida.

—Creo que te quiero, mi cocinero favorito.

Edward rió y la besó nuevamente.

— ¿Me quieres aunque sea uno pésimo?

Ella colocó una expresión pensativa.

—Tal vez, no lo sé… pero deberías tener cuidado porque el chef del restaurante que está a dos calles de aquí está ganándose de a poco mi aprecio — comentó Bella distraída—. Si que son espectaculares las comidas que hace…

Él sólo la observó con diversión, aunque un ápice de celos se mezcló en su mirada antes de soltarla lentamente y tomar la fuente que contenía la pizza para llevarla hacia el cesto de basura con claras intensiones de tirarla.

—Bueno, ya que ese tal chef cocina mejor que yo, deberías decirle a él que te haga una pizza, ¿no crees? — habló con burla, mientras que los ojos de Bella brillaban con incredulidad al ver lo que su marido iba a hacer.

—Si mueves un maldito dedo te arrepentirás, Cullen.

Edward no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su boca al notar la expresión de su esposa, era como si ella estuviera observando la peor de sus pesadillas volverse realidad.

—Claro, claro… ¿y tú que piensas hacerme?

Ella miró, creando una arruguita en medio de las cejas.

—A ti no pienso hacerte nada, pero estoy segura de que Joseph estará encantado de cocinarme, ¿no lo crees, cariño?

Edward soltó un sonoro bufido, mientras que por dentro maldecía a ese tal _Josué_. Colocó la fuente de la pizza nuevamente sobre la mesa y caminó hacia Bella para colocarse frente a ella.

—No me interesa saber nada sobre ese tipo, pero yo sé que mis comidas son mucho mejores que las de él —musitó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él era el único que tenía el derecho de cocinarle a su esposa, no cualquier idiota vestido de blanco.

Bella lamió su labio inferior antes de hablar.

—Entonces… ¿terminarás de cocinarme la cena?

—Sólo si me respondes algo.

Edward necesitaba saber la respuesta de esa pregunta que había comenzado a carcomer su interior. Aquella sería información muy importante para él.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Bella, mientras mordía su lengua para no reírse; tenía una leve sospecha sobre cuál sería su pregunta.

—Esa… persona — comenzó, sin querer pronunciar el nombre del cocinero—, ¿trabaja en el restaurante de comida hindú a la que siempre vas?

Bella no lo aguantó más y comenzó a reírse histéricamente, mientras que un confundido Edward la miraba.

— ¿Por qué demonios te ríes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, aún riendo.

—Si, Joseph es el jefe de cocina de ese lugar — respondió Bella, ignorando la última pregunta de su esposo.

Edward no lo admitiría nunca, pero se encontraba celoso… muy celoso. ¿Quién se creía que era ese tipo para cocinarle a _su_ Bella y, mucho menos, mejor que él?

Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Edward y no pudo más que volver a reír al imaginarse el encuentro entre los dos, pero era mejor que su celoso esposo supiera que no le convencía planear nada en contra de Joseph.

—Si estás por hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, ya te aviso que ni lo pienses.

Edward resopló.

—Tú eres muy inocente para entender lo qué cruza por las mentes de los hombres cuando encuentran una mujer linda — musitó, alzando una ceja.

Bella lo contempló por un momento y luego suspiró cansada. Él era el único que no entendía nada, pero iba a dejar que lo descubriera por sí solo. Quizás de esa manera aprendería a hacerle caso.

—Bueno, ya te respondí, ahora, por favor, podrías terminar de cocinar eso… tengo hambre, sabes.

Edward rodó los ojos antes de dirigirse hacia el horno para meter la comida, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que esté lista. Después de un rato, comenzaron a poner la mesa, cada uno se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Edward lo único que tenía en mente era el nombre de ese estúpido chef. Era un poco exagerado, ese tipo no le había hecho nada a Bella como para que él se sintiera de esa manera…. Un minuto, ¡claro que había hecho algo! Ese algo había sido insinuarle cosas a Bella haciéndole comidas especialmente para ella y, además, aunque no tuviera mucha importancia, también su orgullo de hombre había sido herido al darse cuenta de que cualquiera podía cocinarle a su mujer, cualquiera menos él.

Por otro lado, en la mente de Bella sólo se repetían las palabras anteriormente dichas por Edward. Había pocas ocasiones como esa, en las que su marido ignoraba sus palabras porque algunos sentimientos le nublaban la mente. La verdad es que los celos son muy peligrosos y te llevan a hacer cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás. Edward muy pronto comprendería aquello.

Bella sólo deseaba ver ese encuentro. Desde que comenzó a frecuentar ese restaurante se había hecho muy buena amiga de Joseph, él era de esos amigos que siempre estaban con una enorme sonrisa contagiosa en el rostro. Era una persona muy diferente a las demás y quizás Edward algún día entendería eso.

—Listo, aquí está… "pizza a la Edward" — mencionó Edward, colocando la pizza recién salida del horno sobre la mesa.

Bella lo ignoró, ella sólo observaba con ansias como él comenzaba a cortar aquella delicia; la forma en que el queso derretido caía por los costados hizo que sus ojos brillaran emocionados.

Él se sorprendió al ver como su hambrienta esposa le quitaba de las manos la porción de pizza que estaba poniendo en un plato para colocarla frente a ella; realmente no había mentido cuando le dijo que tenía hambre, pero antes de que la pizza tocara la boca de Bella, ella lo miró con una extraña seriedad y le dijo.

— ¿Sobreviviré a esto?

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Para que no desconfíes más de mi pobre comida, comeremos al mismo tiempo, ¿quieres? — ofreció mientras tomaba una porción de pizza y la llevaba hacia su boca.

—Está bien. A la cuenta de tres: Uno, dos, tres… —

Y la pizza entró en sus bocas. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, aquella comida no estaba nada mal, al contrario, estaba espectacular.

— ¡Dios! — exclamó, masticando con una expresión de placer en el rostro— No está nada mal… para nada mal.

Edward sonrió presumido. Sin embargo, también se encontraba algo sorprendido, jamás imaginó que podía cocinar tan bien; él había estado seguro que ni siquiera iba a tener gusto.

— ¿Lo ves? Y tú prefieres a ese idiota cuando me tienes a mi.

Bella rió, sin dejar de degustar la comida.

—Por favor, no quiero que el queso suba a tu cerebro.

Ella sabía que ahora iba a tener que soportarlo con el ego en las nubes por mucho tiempo.

—Déjame disfrutar de mi perfección — dijo dándole un mordisco a la pizza, y ella rió entre dientes.

Después de unos 20 minutos escuchando como Edward se halagaba a sí mismo, la pizza había desaparecido por completo; Bella al parecer no era la única que tenía hambre. Luego de ordenar la cocina, ella se recostó en el pecho de Edward.

—Tengo sueño — murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

Él besó su frente y comenzó a dirigirla hacia su cuarto.

—Has comido mucho… ¿no tendrías que estar preocupada por tu figura o algo así? — comentó él, burlón.

Ella lo miró sobre las pestañas.

—Tenía que aprovechar — respondió, entrando a la habitación—. Pasaran años hasta que cocines otra vez.

El rió entre dientes, mientras se quitaba su remera, dejando a la vista sus formados pectorales.

—Sabes, ahora tengo hambre de otra cosa — susurró, atrayéndola hacia él y acariciando su espalda.

Bella lo miró divertida.

—Y yo todavía recuerdo que continúas castigado.

Edward suspiró y la soltó para que ella se desvistiera.

— ¿Tienes una idea de lo que estamos sufriendo? — inquirió, señalando sus partes bajas.

Bella, quien se estaba poniendo un corto camisón lila, sonrió al verlo.

—Oh, claro que estás sufriendo mucho — dijo recostándose en la cama.

—Eres cruel… — susurró Edward, acostándose junto a ella—. ¿Al menos puedes darme un beso?

Bella se inclinó hacia él, acercándose a sus labios, pero cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración de Edward, corrió su rostro hacia un costado y besó su mejilla con rapidez.

— ¿Por qué? — se quejó, mientras ella apagaba la luz del velador a su lado de la cama.

—Porque sí — fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bella, antes de acurrucarse entre sus fornidos brazos desnudos— Buenas noches, chef.

Edward rió y besó su frente.

—Buenas noches, preciosa.

Él posó su mano sobre el vientre de ella y cerró sus ojos, mientras que su mente continuaba maldiciendo a Joseph.

_**OOO**_

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos**.**


	4. ¡Cuidado! ¡Hormonas despertando!

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**IMPORTANTE: porfa sigan leyendo cuando terminen de leer el capitulo, que hay una pregunta para ustedes.**

* * *

Chapter 4

-Señor Cullen- Edward levantó la vista de unos documentos que estaba leyendo con aburrimiento para observar a su asistente-su madre esta en el teléfono- en su cara se formó una feliz sonrisa al saber que no tendría que tratar de poner atención a esos interminables informes.

-Gracias… y Ángela, mi nombre es E-d-w-a-r-d- le dijo recalcando la palabra. Desde que aquella agradable joven comenzó a trabajar como su asistente le avisó que no le gustaba que lo trataran como si fuera un viejo, pero ella se empeñaba a llamarlo por su apellido.

Ángela solo le sonrió inocentemente y se encamino hacia la puerta de la oficina como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Edward lo único que hizo fue suspirar cansadamente y levantar la bocina del teléfono.

-Hola ma- le habló con la voz de un niño de cinco años y escuchó como su madre reía.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Mucho trabajo? A propósito, ¿sabes donde esta Bella? porque la estuve llamando y nadie contesta- Edward subió sus pies sobre su escritorio mientras que ponía sus ojos en blanco- Bueno hace unos minutos me encontraba enormemente feliz porque mi hermosa madre me llamó, pero ahora estoy profundamente herido porque me acabo de dar cuenta que ella quiere mas a su nuera que a su propio hijo… y si, tengo demasiado trabajo y nadie te contesto en casa porque la mujer que tanto aprecias esta en el hospital disfrutando de oler alcohol por todos lados- Esme rió fuertemente al escuchar todo aquello.

- Y ahora mi madre se ríe de mi sufrimiento- el dramático humor de su hijo hizo que ella se carcajeara más fuerte y Edward no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se incrustara en su cara al escuchar las risas de su madre.

-Edward, deja el dramatismo un poco…además sabes que siempre vas a ser mi pequeño Eddy- el hermoso hombre se rió y comenzó a jugar con una lapicera mientras escuchaba a su progenitora.

-Bueno madre mía, presiento que hay algo que me tienes que decir porque sino voy a empezar a pensar que mi querida hermana pudo aguantar un día sin gastar la tarjeta de crédito- el se rió de su propio chiste mientras que su madre soltaba una risita.

- Tienes toda la razón lindura- Edward abrió los ojos con horror al escuchar su nuevo apodo; su madre tenia una extraña manía con eso de inventar sobrenombres- estaba pensando en hacer una cena este fin de semana, ya sabes… algo familiar; además quiero estar con Bella, no es justo que ustedes estén tan lejos y que la única forma de comunicación que exista sea por teléfono- Esme sonaba como una niña a la que no la dejaban jugar con su juguete favorito, y Edward se cuestionaba si su madre todavía no se había enterado de la existencia de las computadoras.

-Bueno mama he guardado este secreto por mucho tiempo y creo que ya es hora que salga a la luz…la verdad es que…- su madre guardo silencio como si su hijo le fuera a contar el mas importante de los secretos - Bella no te quiere y me obligo a vivir lejos de ti para que no metas tus filosas garras en nuestra hermosa relación- Edward comenzó a reír convulsivamente mientras que Esme se preguntaba si el estrés del trabajo lograba transformar a las personas en gente con pésimo humor.

-Hijo necesitas ir a ver a un psicólogo…te lo dijo como madre- Edward se tranquilizó y respiró hondo para hablar tranquilamente- Ok, entonces le aviso a Bella y este fin de semana nos vemos- le dijo mientras bajaba sus pies del escritorio y comenzaba a guardar algunos papeles en su maletín, era mediodía pero ya quería irse, pasar por el hospital y secuestrar a su esposa.

- Ay… estoy tan feliz de ver los de nuevo después de tanto tiempo…no puedo esperar mas- el rodó los ojos al recordar que hacia solo tres semanas que los visitaron.

- Bueno hijo, nos vemos y hazme caso… ve con un profesional, no quiero que la salud mental de la pobre Bella se vea en peligro- el soltó una carcajada y sonrió- mama nos vemos, y por favor no me inventes mas ridículos apodos – le dijo al punto de rogar; que tu madre te avergüence frente a tu esposa no es nada lindo y menos si después tu linda pareja no deja de cargarte durante unas cuantas semanas.

- Ay hijo me tengo que ir a comprar, te quiero y mándale saludos a Bella de mi parte, adiós- y cortó la llamada rápidamente amagando la petición de su lindura.

Edward se levantó, agarró su maletín y salió de su despacho. Al salir vio a Ángela sentada en su escritorio mientras ordenaba unos documentos.

-Ángela, me voy cualquier cosa llámame- la chica solo le sonrió.

-Ok, que tenga un buen día y mándele saludos de mi parte a la señorita Bella- le dijo y siguió ordenando el papeleo. Edward le hizo una señal de saludo y caminó hacia los ascensores.

Bella se llevaba muy bien con Ángela y además eran muy buenas amigas; era raro ya que su esposa no tenía una muy buena relación con la mayoría de las mujeres que trabajaban en la oficina, según ella todas eran unas "zorras quita esposos" y eso causaba la risa de su marido al ver los celos que su mujercita tenía.

Edward la amaba tanto que no tenía ojos para ninguna otra mujer que no sea Bella, pero ver a su esposa celosa le producía un enorme deseo. Todavía se acordaba de aquella vez en donde su princesa había sacado las garras al ver como una ex secretaria se le insinuaba.

* * *

- Y también tiene una reunión a las 11:00 hs...- Edward estaba sentado detrás de su escrito mientras que una voluptuosa mujer de unos treinta años, con cabello tenido de rubio platinado y pintada como una puerta, le leía su agenda. La mujer lo miraba con deseo mas Edward no se daba cuenta ya que se encontraba en una erótica fantasía con una hermosa castaña vestida de doctora.

La "rubia" al ver que el dios que tenía como jefe ni siquiera la registraba, pensó rápidamente en alguna maniobra para hacerse notar, y que mejor que agacharse precipitadamente hacia delante del escritorio haciendo que Edward levantara la vista por reflejo y tuviera una asquerosa vista de sus grandes y operados pechos, lo único que el hombre pudo hacer fue levantarse de su asiento asqueado por lo que acaba de ver y mirarla con enfado. No entendía como aquella mujer pensaba que por darle una no muy agradable vista de sus atributos iba a tener sexo con ella.

Mientras tanto la mujer aprovechó el momento y se acercó apresuradamente hacia él sin dejar que nuestro edward pueda moverse.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- le dijo con una voz que helaría a cualquiera, pero la rubia ignoro el tono y las palabras que salieron de Edward y se pegó a él sin darle la oportunidad de alejarse.

-Señor Cullen, ya deje que hacerse el desentendido que se perfectamente que no aguanta las ganas de hacerme suya-la rubia le habló con una voz que intentó parecer sexy pero era completamente chillona.

Edward la empujó tratando de no tirarla por el gran ventanal que tenia en su despacho porque a pesar de todo sus padres lo criaron con educación, una educación que se iba a ir al demonio si su secretaria seguía cada vez mas apegándose a él.

- Me haría el favor de alejarse de mi porque sino…- y la puerta se abrió haciéndolo callar.

-Mi amor, no sabes las gan- Bella entró por la puerta hablando, pero su boca se cerró rápidamente cuando vio la escena que tenía en frente. Allí estaba su sexy esposo con cara de querer vomitar mientras que la secretaria que tanto odiaba estaba colgada de él sin intención alguna de querer separarse.

La castaña se encontraba completamente congelada, no sabía como reaccionar… quería matar a su adorado esposo pero algo, o más bien su cara de asco le dijo que él no tenía nada que ver y que la única responsable era la estupida platinada que tenía como secretaria. Desde que ella la vio supo que no era de fiar y ahora lo estaba confirmado.

Los celos junto a la ira y furia se hicieron presentes… nadie pero nadie tocaba lo que era de ella, y mucho menos si se trataba de su hombre.

Edward todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… tenía a su secretaria casi encima suyo y con intensiones de violarlo mientras que a unos metros estaba su esposa mirando a su ya ex secretaria con rabia.

El comenzó a empujar con fuerza a la rubia pero esta no se despegaba y encima le sonreía a Bella con arrogancia sin importarle que ella se estuviera convirtiendo en el mismísimo demonio.

-¡¡¡ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, oxigenada?!!!- Bella caminó rápidamente hacia donde la estupida rubia tenía retenido a su marido, y al llegar a su lado la agarro de la muñeca violentamente y la tiro lejos de su esposo sin importarle si le acababa de romper la mano. Abrazó a su casi traumado marido mientras miraba con odio como la tenida se acariciaba la muñeca y la miraba con furia.

Edward estaba en un estado de piedra, en su mente todavía podía ver como su inocente esposa casi le quebraba alguna parte del brazo a la rubia y lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras la observaba con fiereza.

Nunca pero nunca pensó que su tranquila esposa podía llegar a ser tan violenta, pero internamente le agradecía haberle sacado de encima a esa mujer…todavía sentía como su estomago se apretaba al recordar lo que vio.

-¡¡¡Y tu quien te crees para tocarme un pelo, castaña de cuarta!!!- oh…oh…

Edward rápidamente atrapó en sus brazos a una rabiosa Bella que lo único que quería hacer era ir y arrancarle los pelos tenidos a esa idiota. Edward sabía que si la llegaba a soltar habría un asesinato en ese mismo lugar, aunque ganas no le faltaban ya que nadie tenía el derecho de contestarle a su esposa.

Bella seguía moviéndose en sus brazos mientras que la rubia continuaba maldiciéndola.

- ¡¡¡Para tu información yo soy su esposa, rubia tarada!!!- Edward ya no sabía que hacer.

Cuando alguien se atrevía a contestarle a su esposa tenía que tener cuidado ya ella podría matarte, pero ahora tenía a dos mujeres que estaban a punto de asesinarse en su oficina y él no iba a dejar que la rubia le ponga un solo dedo en encima a su mujer, así que agarro fuertemente a su castaña y alcanzó el teléfono para llamar a seguridad al comprender las intensiones que tenía la platinada cuando su esposa le dijo rubia tarada.

-Ángela, avisa a seguridad que suban ¡¡¡ya!!!- le gritó en el teléfono a su asistente al momento que ponía a Bella detrás suyo al ver como su ex secretaria venía hacia ella con intenciones de pegarle.

-¡¡¡A mi nadie me llama rubia tarada, idiota!!!- justo en el momento en que Edward la agarró para que no toque a su esposa las puertas de su despacho se abrieron y dejaron entrar a Ángela junto con cuatro hombres con el uniforme de policías que rápidamente al ver lo que estaba sucediendo tomaron a la rubia para sacarla del cuarto, pero ésta se movía y gritaba tanto que todos los policías tuvieron que retenerla para que no valla hacia la esposa de su jefe.

-Sáquenla de mi vista ahora mismo, y Ángela cancela su cuenta- Edward seguía teniendo entre sus brazos a su mujer que ya estaba mas tranquila y se abrazaba fuertemente a su marido.

Los policías con fuerza sacaron a la mujer, y Ángela los siguió aun con cara de desconcierto por lo que acababa de pasar. Su asistente cerró las puertas de su oficina, aunque se podían escuchar perfectamente los gritos de la rubia por los pacillos.

Edward respiró hondo y bajo la cabeza para ver a su esposa abrazándose fuertemente a él como si fuera a desaparecer y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Esa acción lo hizo sonreír cariñosamente.

- Ya esta mi amor… si abres los ojos no te va a pasar nada- le dijo con ternura. Bella los abrió y lo miró como esperando una buena regañada de su parte.

-¿No estas enojado conmigo por mi comportamiento?- le habló como si fuera una pequeña, y él solo la beso con pasión. Ver como tu mujer se pelea por ti es lo más sexy que puede existir.

- Claro que no hermosa, viniste en el momento adecuando… no se que me hubiera hecho si llagabas mas tarde- Edward sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar eso.

-No sabes la rabia que me dio ver a esa rubia oxigenada sobre ti- ella hizo un hermoso puchero y lo besó con posesión, eso hizo que Edward perdiera los estribos y la apoyara en su escritorio. Sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a tocarle sus firmes muslos mientras que la fierecita que tenía como esposa se divertía acariciándole el pecho sobre su blanca camisa.

-A propósito… ¿qué era lo que venias a decirme?- le preguntó entrecortadamente por la falta de aire mientras le comenzaba a besar el cuello desesperadamente. Bela solo se separó un poco y le sonrió seductoramente.

-Que no sabías las ganas que tenía de jugar a la secretaria mala… aquí- Edward no esperó mas y tiró todos los papeles que estaban en su escrito al suelo y la miro con sus ojos oscurecidos por el placer- Dios… mi vida, algún día vas a matarme- y la beso apasionadamente.

* * *

Cada vez que recordaba ese día no podía evitar volver a sentir la lujuria y la pasión correr por sus venas, pero lamentablemente eso era lo único que podía hacer… recordar, ya que todavía su comprensiva esposa lo tenía castigado.

No entendía como las mujeres (o mejor dicho Bella) podían aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacer el amor. Para él eso era imposible, pero por suerte ya faltaba poco…solo un día, y la penitencia se terminaría.

Mientras manejaba hacia el hospital en donde Bella trabajaba, recordaba la invitación de Esme. Faltaban dos días para ir hacia Forks, en donde vivía su familia, y no sabía que iban a hacer respecto a la noticia de su bebe, no había hablado con su mujer sobre eso. Lo más sensato era aprovechar la cena para darles la sorpresa.

Seguramente sus padres estarían más que felices, ya que desde que conocieron a Bella no aguantaron las ganas de preguntarle para cuando le darían su primer nieto, y su hermana estaba igual o peor ya que no podía esperar a ser tía para malcriar a su sobrino, solo esperaba que no convirtiera a su bebé en un adicto a la moda…eso si que no pondría soportarlo... pero después pensaría en eso, ya que al recordar que su hermosa mujer tenia en su vientre a su hijo lo hacia sentir mas eufórico de lo que ya estaba.

Al principio sentía un "poco" de miedo, pero ahora no podía evitar ilusionarse; imaginarse a Bella con una pequeña pansita recostada en la cama mientras que él la acariciaba y sentía como su bebe se movía dentro de su esposa era algo que no podía describir.

Mañana irían a un medico que le recomendaron a Bella para revisarse y ver si todo esta en orden, igual Edward ya pensaba en obligar a su terca esposa a dejar de trabajar y quedarse en casa, y como buen esposo que era no le importaría quedarse con ella, ya que al ser el jefe de su propia empresa podía pedirle a Ángela que le mande todos los informes a su casa para seguir trabajando allí mientras cuidaba de su esposa y su bebé.

No le importaba lo que fuera, solo pedía que su bebé nazca sano… aunque no le caería mal tener a una pequeña princesita, una Bella en miniatura corriendo por toda la casa, pidiéndole por las noches que le lea algún cuento, y que por el día la lleve a jugar al parque, pero después su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada asiéndole ver a su princesita, unos cuantos años mas grande y completamente hecha una mujercita, pero que en vez de pedirle que le lea algún cuento o que la lleve a jugar al parque, le pedía que le de dinero y que la lleve a alguna fiesta o baile.

Podía ver como le presentaba a su primer novio, un niñato inmaduro que solo se quería propasar con su princesita. Podía verse a él mismo unos cuantos años mayor escuchando como su pequeña le decía que llegaría mas tarde a casa y que no la esperara.

No podía ni iba a permitir que nadie, ni siquiera un estupido chico le quitara a su nena…primero tendrían que pasar sobre él antes que los deje salir con su angelito.

Movió la cabeza nerviosamente tratando que esas terroríficas imágenes desaparecieran de su mente, cuando a su cabeza llego otra imagen de él sosteniendo a una pequeña mantita color azul.

Ahora la historia cambiaba completamente…él se encontraba jugando felizmente a la pelota con un pequeño niño de unos cinco años, el pequeño, al contrario de su ficticia hija, era un calco suyo. Luego llegó otra imagen de él en un estadio de baseball, mirando el partido con su hijo sobre sus hombros que parecía realmente emocionado de estar allí con su padre.

Y así siguió su imaginación, mostrándole los pros y los contra de tener un niño o niña…estaba quedando un poco traumatizado con todo lo que veía, jamás creyó que su imaginación fuera tan…imaginativa por decirlo de alguna manera y eso le causaba bastante miedo.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el estacionamiento del gran hospital. Apagó el motor y salió del costoso auto que tenia, cerró la puerta y caminó tranquilamente hacia los ascensores del hospital tratando de olvidar las tenebrosas imágenes que aun estaban en su cabeza.

Mientras caminaba vio que no había muchos autos estacionados y supuso que al ser la hora de almorzar todos se encontrarían comiendo.

Entro al ascensor y apretó el numero ocho, ya que ese era el numero de planta donde estaba su esposa. Su plan para ese día era sacar a su esposa de ese horrible lugar, llevarla a comer, y después disfrutar de su largo día con ella y su bebito.

Las puertas se abrieron en la planta de pediatría en donde Bella trabajaba. Era extraño, pero sabia que de todas las carreras habidas y por haber jamás elegiría esa… ver a un niño sufrir para él eso era demasiado.

Bella amaba a los niños y esa era la razón del porque su profesión, pero amar a los niños es una cosa y otra completamente diferente es verlos sufrir sin poder hacer nada.

Hubo una vez que siempre quedara grabada en su memoria, fue hace aproximadamente cinco meses. Él había llegado tres horas mas tarde de lo acostumbrado al apartamento porque se habían perdido unos documentos, pero el punto es que al entrar a su casa no encontró a su esposa por ningún lado, por lo que se dirigió hacia su habitación y lo que vio lo dejo helado, Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en una esquina de la habitación, tenia la vestimenta que usualmente usaban los doctores cuando tenían que operar, pero ésta se encontraba completamente ensangrentada.

Edward no esperó ni un segundo para correr a su lado desesperado y llamarla con nerviosismo, era como si Bella se encontrara en un estado de trance ya que no se movía, sus ojos estaban cerrados y parecía muerta en vida.

Cuando Edward estaba a punto de llevarla a un hospital Bella abrió los ojos aturdida, no sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo pasó mirando aquellos chocolates ojos que tanto amaba, pero el dolor que reinaba en ellos siempre quedaría en cabeza, su mirada estaba llena de sufrimiento y culpa.

Edward se sentía desesperado por no saber la causa de todo aquello, pero todo paro cuando la castaña lo abrazó fuertemente y lloró como una niña, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue estrujarla contra su pecho y dejar que se desahogara libremente… luego abría tiempo para respuestas.

Y después de tres horas consolando a su esposa, supo la razón de su estado. Edward se había imaginado cualquier cosa menos lo que le dijo.

Ella desde hace unos meses se encargaba de un niño de cinco años llamado Andy que tenia leucemia, y justo ese día tenían que efectuarle una operación que podría darle unos cuantos años mas de vida… pero lamentablemente eso fue demasiado para el pequeño, ya que no la soportó.

Edward ese día vio, sin poder hacer nada, como su esposa se rompía en sus brazos. También, Bella le contó entre sollozos que ella fue la que tuvo que darles la noticia a sus padres, y ahí vio otro de los motivos de su estado. Todavía recordaba las palabras de su esposa mientras le contaba entre lágrimas lo sucedido.

_Dime Edward… ¿Cómo harías para decirles a dos personas que su hijo murió en mis manos, que fui yo la única que escucho el último latido de su corazón?… No sabes lo que fue consolar a aquellas personas, ver a una familia rota…no era justo y yo no puede soportar mas tiempo escuchando los grito de una madre al enterarse que jamás volvería a ver a su hijo, los sollozos de un padre al saber que su pequeño se fue..No fui fuerte…no quería estar mas ahí…_

Eso fue lo más impactante que escuchó en su vida. Bella de apoco comenzó a mejorar, y con el tiempo superó aquello gracias a la ayuda de Edward que siempre se encontraba allí diciéndole que ella no tenia la culpa de nada, que se sabia que existía una gran posibilidad de que el niño no aguantara la operación…pero él sabia que habrían mas momentos como aquellos aunque rezaba porque no los hubieran, ya que no quería volver a ver a su esposa destrozada como cuando sucedió aquello.

Dejó de pensar en eso cuando llegó a la gran recepción de la sala de pediatría, no había muchas personas, solo dos doctoras hablando con una mujer y nadie más, pero el olor a hospital (alcohol y desinfectante) estaba impregnado por todos lados

Fue hacia donde había una extravagante mujer de mediana edad que estaba frente a una computadora escribiendo rápidamente.

No pasaría los sesenta años, tenía unos graciosos anteojos con los bordes amarillo patito que combinaban con su ropa del mismo color, y a pesar de estar sentada detrás de un escritorio parecía gordita y petisa.

- Disculpe…la doctora Cullen ¿está ocupada?- le preguntó con encanto y con una hermosa sonrisa para que lo deje pasar a ver a su castaña sin ponerle trabas. La rellenita mujer lo miró sobre sus anteojos con desconfianza, pero rápidamente cambió su expresión a una soñadora.

- Usted debe ser el señor Cullen, Bellita me ha contado tanto de usted- la señora hablaba con estrellitas en los ojos mientras Edward se preguntaba si la mujer estaba drogada o algo por el estilo.

-Bellita estará tan contenta de verlo… ojala yo me hubiese conseguido un esposo como usted y no a ese gordo vago que tengo en casa- El rostro de la mujer cambió de felicidad con estrellitas en los ojos a furia con llamas en la mirada.

A Edward ya le estaba dando miedo estar ahí con esa mujer bipolar que parecía odiar a su esposo, por lo que le preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Puedo pasar al consultorio de mi esposa?- la señora dejó de hablar y lo miró con la felicidad nuevamente en su gordita cara.

-Claro… claro pequeño que puedes ir, consultorio tres- Edward le dijo las gracias rápidamente para desaparecer de ese lugar, pero pudo escuchar como la mujer hablaba sola…

-dios, porque eres tan cruel…Bellita tiene a ese pedazo de hombre mientras que yo me tengo que conformar con ese neandertal…- Edward quiso reírse pero cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba en la puerta del despacho de la castaña. No se preocupó por tocar la puerta y entro apresuradamente sin poder soportar las ganas de ver a su princesa.

Apenas puso un pie dentro del consultorio, su corazón comenzó a latir precipitadamente al ver a su atractiva mujer sentada en su escritorio escribiendo sobre unos papeles. Bella estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera notó la presencia de su esposo parado en la puerta observándola fijamente con desbordante amor.

Edward al ver que su castaña lo ignoraba, cerró la puerta haciendo un poco de ruido y logrando que Bella levantara la mirada sorprendida de verlo alli. En su rostro se formó una hermosa sonrisa al notar que ya tenía la atención de su esposa, y sin esperar más en unos segundos ya se encontraba un poco inclinado al lado de su mujer besando aquellos labios que lo hacían delirar.

- No tienes una idea de cuanto los extrañe- le dijo sobre los hinchados labios de Bella y acariciando con ternura su vientre.

-Nosotros también te extrañamos, mi amor- Bella rodeo su cuello con sus finos brazos y volvió a posar su boca sobre la de su esposo, le encantaba cuando él la sorprendía en su lugar de trabajo.

Siguieron intercambiando saliva por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Edward se separo unos centímetros para mirar a aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba y perderse en ellos.

-Sabes…en la recepción me encontré con una rara mujer que al parecer le encanta criticar a su esposo- le dijo con burla mientras Bella largaba unas cortas risitas

-Por lo que veo ya tuviste el honor de conocer a la señora Thomas- la castaña no dijo mas nada pero se levanto de su asiento y fugazmente tomo a su marido de la corbata y lo sentó donde anteriormente ella se encontraba. Edward encantado de la actitud de su esposa, la atrajo hacia el sentándola sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué te parece… –beso- …si salimos a comer a algún lado…-beso-… y después nos encerramos en casa…-beso- y me mimas lo que resta del día…?- le pregunto Edward entre acalorados besos.

Bella se sentía en el cielo y quería seguir recibiendo besos, pero debían parar en ese mismo instante antes de terminar bautizando su consultorio.

-Me agrada la parte de salir a comer, pero eso de mimarte me parece que debemos cambiarlo- Edward suspiro teatralmente y la abrazo con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su mujer y le repartía cortos besos en aquella zona, Bella solo se dejo consentir por su tierna pareja.

- Sabes, Esme te estaba rastreando pero como no pudo encontrarte me llamo a la oficina- le hablo mientras seguía en su posición y comenzaba a acariciar lentamente el vientre de Bella.

- ¿Sucedió algo?- le pregunto ella mientras se divertía jugando con los cobrizos cabellos de Edward.

-No…solo que nos invitaron este fin de semana para una cena familiar- Bella sonrió y siguió enredando el pelo de su Eddy.

-y tu lo que quieres saber es si le daremos la noticia de nuestro bebe… ¿no es así?- Edward levanto la cabeza y la miro con una perfecta sonrisa.

-Bueno…me parece una buena idea aprovechar el viaje- al escuchar esa respuesta, él la abrazó mas fuerte y la beso lentamente, disfrutando del sabor de sus labios.

-Mi amor, tenemos hambre- le dijo Bella después de una larga sesión de besos mientras posaba sus finas manos sobre su pansita y lo volvía a besar apasionadamente.

Cualquiera que entrara al cuarto pegaría un grito en el cielo, ya que si bien no estaban haciendo nada del otro mundo se encontraban en una posición bastante comprometedora. Edward estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de su esposa y con ella a horcadas sobre él, mientras que sus lenguas peleaban por ver cual se adentraba más en la boca del otro.

Edward dejo de comerse, con gran esfuerzo, la boca de su ángel para levantarse del asiento así podrían ir a comer. Bella se levantó de sus piernas y juntó unos papeles y los guardó en su bolso para luego caminar hacia su esposo que la esperaba en la puerta.

- Me encanta verte con esa bata…tendríamos que jugar de nuevo a la doctora y el paciente… ¿no crees hermosa?- Bella solo lo golpeó suavemente pero con una sonrisa en los labios al recordar aquella vez, su Eddy siempre que la veía con su uniforme de doctora se encargaba de recordárselo. Edward se río y la abrazo tiernamente por la cintura.

Salieron del despacho de Bella y caminaron tranquilamente por lo pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción donde vieron a la señora Thomas, al verla Edward pensó en correr con su princesa lejos de esa extraña mujer, pero Bella tenia otros planes para su maridito.

-Hola señora Thomas- Edward no podía creer que su ángel lo llevara hacia esa mujer cuando lo único que deseaba era desaparecer de ese lugar.

-Hola Bellita, que linda sorpresa ¿no?..Que tu esposo te venga a visitar cuando estas trabajando es tan tierno...a mi la única visita que me hace el mió es en la cocina cuando tiene hambre…- la redondeta mujer comenzó a maldecir a su esposo mientras que Edward no veía la hora de irse y Bella solo la miraba con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.

-Quien sabe…quizás algún día su esposo venga y le de una sorpresa- le dijo la castaña suavemente y Edward se preguntó si su esposa estaba bien de la cabeza como para seguir charlando con esa extraña mujer.

-La única sorpresa que puedo esperar de ese animal, es que muera atorado con un pedazo de pollo en la garganta- le dijo la gordita con sarcasmo dejando con los ojos abiertos a Edward y a Bella tratando que contener la risa.

- Espero que tu tengas mas suerte que yo en el amor Bellita…no creo que éste Ken sea tan idiota como lo es el mió… aunque pensándolo bien Charles al principio era todo un amor y mira en lo que se convirtió…un mantenido de mierda- susurró lo bastante fuerte como para que Edward lo escuchara mientras que lo mataba con su _tierna_ mirada.

El sentía que detrás de aquel soñador rostro se encontraba una lunática mujer que quería matarlo por ser hombre. ¡¡¡ ¿Qué culpa tenia él por ser lo que era?!!!, deseaba gritarle en la cara.

-Un gusto en conocerla señora, pero mi esposa y yo tenemos que irnos- la castaña la saludó con la mano mientras era conducida velozmente hacia lo ascensores por un nervioso Edward. Al entrar en el elevador Bella empezó a carcajearse fuertemente.

-Eddy, no puedo creer que esa mujer te ponga tan nervioso- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- Es que tu no entiendes…esa mujer es bipolar, tienes que tener cuidado con esas personas…primero son todo amor y paz y luego estas cuatro metros bajo tierra…además, no has visto como me miraba y estoy seguro que las ultimas palabras fueron para mi- Bella al escuchar todo eso rió mas fuerte y se puso de puntitas para darle un piquito a su esposo que se encontraba ofendido al ver que su mujer se reía de él en su cara.

-Vamos mi amor, al principio también me pareció rara- el sexy hombre rodó los ojos- pero con el pasar del tiempo la termine por conocer y es una mujer bastante agradable- Edward no podía seguir escuchando a su mujer defendiendo a esa "psicópata", por lo que la tomó por la cintura y la pegó contra la pared del ascensor.

Necesitaba por lo menos sentir su cuerpo adherido al suyo, sus grandes manos comenzaron a tocarla por todo el cuerpo y Bella se sentía fallecer, tres semanas sin hacer el amor también le afectaba, aunque su esposo pensara lo contrario.

Si Edward seguía así, estaba segura que no le importaría estar en un ascensor, ni mandar a la mierda su castigo para complacer sus deseos.

Bella gemía al sentir como su marido se refregaba en ella, mostrándole el deseo que habitaba en el y sin poder aguantar mas, de un salto enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

Edward tenía sus manos debajo de la camisa de su mujer y le tocaba sus espectaculares pechos, pero cuando aquella molesta prenda ya estaba casi completamente abierta y estaba a punto de enterrar su rostro en sus pechos, las puertas del elevador se abrieron mientras ellos continuaban acariciándose. Tan entretenidos estaban que no notaron a una figura mirando estupefacto la escena que tenía enfrente.

-Bella…- gimió Edward al sentir las manos de su ángel debajo de su camisa.

-B-be-lla- escucharon a una entrecortada voz detrás suyo, sin perder tiempo la castaña empujó a su esposo de encima suyo y se arregló como pudo la ropa. Edward estaba tratando de entender que sucedía, cuando vio a un hombre rubio de no más de treinta años, vestido de traje y helado en las puertas del levador.

Edward contempló como su esposa levantaba la mirada y se quedaba paralizada mirando con vergüenza a ese tipo que lo observaba fijamente con odio pero miraba de reojo y con lujuria a su mujer, o mejor dicho al comienzo de sus pechos.

Edward sentía los celos crecer, quien se creía ese idiota para mirar de esa manera a su ángel, así que para ocultar la hermosa vista que tenia de su reina la atrajo a su lado y la colocó lo bastante detrás suyo como para que aquel estupido no la pudiera mirar mas.

Bella sentía como su sangre lentamente subía a sus mejillas al verse atrapada en esa situación por su nuevo compañero de trabajo, cuando iba a abrir la boca para disculparse, Edward se le adelanto.

-Este elevador esta ocupado, tomate otro- y apretó nuevamente el botón que los llevaba al estacionamiento con brusquedad. Las puertas se cerraron dejando al rubio con la boca abierta y a su esposa atónita.

Bella lo seguía observando boquiabierta, esperando a que por lo menos su bruto esposo le dijera algo, pero el solo le devolvió la mirada con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué… pensabas que lo iba a dejar entrar cuando te miraba con esa cara de idiota todo el cuerpo?- le dijo con pertenencia, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a retomar sus caricias.

-Eddy, estas loco si piensas que voy a tener sexo contigo después de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar- le discutió en el momento que la sangre volvía a bajar de su cara. No sabía como iba a hacer para volver a mirar a su compañero sin sentir vergüenza.

Edward en ese momento sintió mas ganas de hacer desaparecer a ese rubio; por su culpa se perdió el mejor sexo del mundo con su castaña y ahora ella menos lo iba a dejar tocarla.

-Vamos amor… además ese tarado te estaba comiendo con la mirada y aun así piensas que lo debía dejar subir - Edward le dijo mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente para bajar el enojo de su ángel y la observo tratando de ocultar inútilmente sus celos tras una cortina de inocencia.

- Claro cariño, porque no es a ti a quien tu compañero de trabajo vio a punto de tener sexo en un ascensor- le señalo sarcástica…rezaba por que el rubio no fuera a abrir la boca.

- Princesa, si abre la boca me avisas y yo le hago olvidar todo- Bella rodó los ojos, pero sabía que Edward hablaba enserio. Igualmente, lo menos que quería hacer después de lo sucedido, era pasar más vergüenza.

-Eddy… cállate sino quieres que tu castigo se alargue- Edward trago con fuerza al momento en que las puertas se abrían y seguía a su _amistosa_ esposa.

Lo mejor era cerrar su perfecta boquita para no mandar todo al carajo; sabia que Bella era capaz de hacer lo que le dijo, y no sabia si lo podría soportar.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Edward (ya que desde que él se entero que iba a ser papá no dejaba a Bella manejar) y entraron en el.

Cuando la castaña se sentó Edward no pudo frenar el deseo de tocar las largas piernas de su esposa. Estaba concentrado en acariciar el espectacular cuerpo de la castaña hasta que sintió un sonoro ¡¡¡plaf!!! , en su mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó mientras se sobaba su mejilla, después de caer en la cuenta de que su esposa le había pegado una sonora cachetada.

-¿Qué que me pasa? Y encima preguntas- le dijo con extraña tranquilidad.

-Bueno te diré lo que me sucede- Edward sintió miedo en ese momento por la serenidad de su _inocente_ ángel.

-Pasa, que todavía estoy muerta de la vergüenza después de que nos agarraran teniendo sexo con ropa…pasa, que mi frustrado esposo no puede aguantar tres semanas sin sexo…pasa, que estoy muerta, …perdón me corrijo, muertos de hambre y "tengo-ganas-de-tener-sexo-Edward" prefiere tocarme antes de alimentarnos… pasa, y no se si te habrás dado cuenta que estoy embarazada y mis hormonas me tienen loca…ahora por favor cariño, serias tan amable de encender el maldito auto y llevarme a almorzar…- Bella respiró de nuevo al terminar de decir todo esto, mientras Edward encendía rápidamente el coche y salía a toda velocidad del hospital buscando algún restaurante.

Mientras manejaba se prometió… no, se juro que jamás volvería a hacer esperar a su hormonal esposa cuando ésta le pidiera comer. Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera la que tenía el cartel en la frente de "odio a mi marido, pero más a los hombres" le dio tanto miedo.

Pero estaba feliz, ya que el día de hoy había aprendido otra lección: Si tienes una mujer embaraza, con miles de hormonas recorriendo todo su cuerpo…NUNCA pero NUNCA la dejes sin alimentar, porque eso podría ser lo último que hagas en tu vida.

* * *

Ken: para los que no tienen idea, es el novio de Barbie

Holaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Si soy yo!!!..no se sorprendan tanto jjajaja. ¿Cómo están? ¿Que cuentan tanto tiempo??

Ahhh…..¡¡¡¡ FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!! (un poco atrasada), ¿Cómo la pasaron?...espero que bien y con muchos regalos…

Este es mi obsequio de navidad, (ya se que navidad fue como hace una semana pero antes no lo pude subir) y porque no de año nuevo, ya que este va a ser el ultimo capi de este año snif…snif.

Espero que este capitulo haya recompensado los meses sin actualización, además nunca escribí uno tan largo así que espero y deseo que les haya gustado y disfrutado.

Mil GRACIAS por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas, etc.… gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, no tienen una idea de cómo me pongo al leer sus reviews y ver que les gusta lo que escribo, otra vez GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

Ahora shiii, se preguntaran porque puse esa nota al principio la de "porfis lean y bla, bla, bla…" si esa…bueno, quería preguntarles si para el próximo capitulo quieren lemon?? A pesar de no haber escrito ninguno en mi vida, les prometo que me esforzare y tratare de hacerlo lo mas real posible, o bueno…no tan real…

Igual, los lemons iban a aparecer mas o menos desde el capi 7 o 8 pero me encantaría que me dijeran si quieren que los adelante. Así que queda a su elección si quieren traumarme o no (igual no se preocupen que ya estoy media loca jaja)

Y para aquellos que están disfrutando de las vacaciones (como yo) y que las aprovechan para leerse todo fanficition los invito a pasarse por mis otras historias. Si quieren pueden darse una vuelta por mi perfil que mas tarde pongo mi mail, así los que están aburridos y muertos de calor pero que no pueden despejarse de la compu pueden juntarse conmigo y hablar de fics o lo que quieran.

Nos vemos y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!! Que se viene con todo y actualizaciones mas rápidas, shiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

AYE


	5. Nota de Autor

Nota:

Se que esto esta prohibido y lo borraré pronto pero creí que era necesario dar alguna señal de vida. Antes que nada no se asusten, no voy a abandonar mis historias; se que hace muchísimo que no actualizo pero realmente en este largo tiempo mi inspiración desapareció.

Creo que los que escriben fics sabrán entenderme mejor, es horrible y frustrante sentarse frente al teclado y no poder escribir ni una oración coherente.

También creí injusto el hecho de que las personas que leen mis historias tengan que leer capítulos que fueron escritos sin ganas y con los que no me siento conforme.

Perdón, mil veces perdón y espero que entiendan el por qué de mi desaparición pero estoy esperando por el regreso de mi musa para poder comenzar a escribir. No se cuanto van a tener que esperar por los siguientes capis y ojala que no sea mucho pero les aseguro que algún día actualizaré jaja.

Bueno cambiando un poco de tema, quería hablarles sobre la pesadilla de toda escritora. Hace unos días una muy buena amiga me contó que su historia había sido plagiada y desde ese día estoy media paranoica; no puedo ni imaginarme en una situación como esa.

Así que lo que realmente apreciaría con toda el alma es que me avisen si ven alguna de mis historias en algún otro lugar que no sea Fanfiction. Yo solo estoy en FF por lo que para los que andan por otras páginas les pediría que me avisen de cualquier cosa extraña.

También tengo que aclarar que nadie tiene el permiso de adaptar o subir en otra pagina mis historias, por lo menos sin mi autorización y el que lo quiera hacer que se contacte primero conmigo.

Y por ultimo, aviso que el rating de Papi Edward va a cambiar a M, por futuros lemmons. Lo siento para los que no les gusta pero desde el comienzo supe que habría lemmons; igual no se preocupen que me ingeniare para avisar cuando empieza y termina todo lo traumatizante jaja.

Y sin nada más que decir, me despido… hasta pronto

Nos vemos

Aye.


	6. Mr Eddy Junior & Mrs Cueva

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Advertencia**: Este capítulo contiene lemmon y desde ahora algunos de los siguientes también. El que le tenga asco a estas cosas, perdóneme pero mi mente pervertida me poseyó mientras escribía. Ahora si, ¡disfrútenlo!

-¡Demonios, Edward! ya se que me amas pero no es necesario que adores mi vómito también, ¿sabes?-

Edward largó una carcajada mientras mantenía alejado el cabello de su esposa lejos de su rostro. Bella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con la cabeza escondida en el retrete y él estaba junto a ella, acariciándole con una mano la espalda.

-Bueno, realmente, esto me da asco, pero soy el único esposo que soporta ver lo que comió su mujer el día anterior sin acompañarla en el vómito- dijo tras un teatral suspiro pero sus labios tenían una sonrisa pícara.

Éstas eran las primeras nauseas matutinas desde que supieron que estaban esperando un bebé. Edward no pudo evitar asustarse al despertarse sorpresivamente por la corrida de Bella al cuarto de baño, pero luego comprendió que todo se debía a los primeros síntomas del embarazo y lo menos que podía hacer era mantenerse junto a Bella mientras ella sufría esas terribles arcadas.

-Odio esto- murmuró ella luego de alzarse de la fría cerámica y dirigirse al lavabo para lavarse la cara y los dientes.

-Míralo desde este punto, preciosa. Cada vez que entierras la cabeza en ese retrete, te ves sexy- Edward sonrió inocentemente mientras se colocaba detrás suyo y la abrazaba por la cintura.

Bella solo lo observó con una ceja alzada por el espejo y con un cepillo de dientes en la boca.

-Sabes, cuando tu tengas tu perfecta cabeza incrustada en el retrete no vas a lucir sexy, vas a lucir muerto- mencionó con una hermosa sonrisa para luego limpiarse con agua su boca.

-Ignoraré la violencia que acabo de escuchar y en lo único en que estaré de acuerdo contigo, es en que mi cabeza es perfecta. Todo yo soy hermoso- agregó Edward mirándose al espejo orgulloso de ser poseedor de tanta belleza.

Bella rió suavemente, y luego se giró para enroscar sus finos brazos alrededor de su esposo. Aunque Edward lo hubiera dicho en broma, ella tenía que admitir que no estaba para nada errado. A veces se preguntaba a si misma cómo fue que un hombre como él se fijo en su persona.

-Cariño, eres hermoso, guapo, lindo, pero… eres tu el que me roba mis cremas para el rostro?- preguntó Bella sencillamente, tratando de que ninguna carcajada saliera de su boca.

-¡¿Estás insinuando que soy metro sexual*?- inquirió Edward con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal ante la acusación de Bella.

-¡Claro que no, amor! Cómo piensas eso?- dijo ella tapándose la boca con sus manos- lo que quise decir es que, elijas el camino que elijas, no te voy a discriminar- terminó con una maléfica sonrisa al ver la cara de espanto de su marido.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, querida. Quizás debo hacerte recordar lo que éste metro sexual puede hacer, ¿no crees?- Edward le sonrió para después tomarla por la cintura y subirla sobre la mesa de mármol que estaba detrás suyo. Sin esperar un minuto más, la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y comenzó una carrera por ver quién de los dos comía al otro más rápido.

Sus lenguas jugaban entre sus bocas con desesperación. Bella entrenzó sus brazos alrededor de la nuca de su esposo para profundizar el beso. Edward acariciaba el cuerpo de su mujer sin la voluntad de querer detenerse, una y otra vez recorría con sus manos las delicadas y perfectas curvas que adornaban el hermoso cuerpo de su castaña.

Sus respiraciones eran imposibles de corregir y el calor aumentaba cada vez más. Edward, en un segundo, le quitó la remera de tiritas que Bella usaba para dormir y contempló maravillado los magníficos y cremosos pechos de su esposa, para luego enterrar su rostro en ellos. Ante esto, Bella solo inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo extasiada por el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Edward, desesperado, subió su rostro para nuevamente atrapar entre sus dientes los carnosos e hinchados labios de su mujer mientras que con sus manos tomaba las pequeñas bragas de la castaña y, de un tirón, las desgarraba por la mitad haciendo que los pedazos cayeran al suelo.

-E-eran mis preferidas…- dijo Bella entre besos y gemidos al notar como Edward le había destrozado sus bragas.

-Eran insoportables- susurró Edward entre sus labios, haciendo que su cadera tocara el cuerpo de Bella, para que notara lo excitado que se encontraba.

La castaña por supuesto que lo notó, ya que en un movimiento rápido le bajó la única prenda que su esposo usaba para dormir. Con los boxers en sus pies, Edward tomó a Bella por la cadera y en una estocada entro en ella. Los dos gimieron ante el placer que estaba comenzando a crecer en cada movimiento.

Bella se había aferrado a la espalda de Edward como si fuera lo único que la mantendría viva y sus uñas se incrustaron salvajemente en su piel, sin impórtale las marcas que le quedarían a su esposo por tal acción.

Edward la penetraba una y otra vez, con ímpetu y un poco de brutalidad mientras que mantenía su boca ocupada lamiendo los pechos cremosos de Bella. Aunque pareciera extraño, los dos amaban el sexo bruto y descontrolado.

-Cariño…más- gimoteó Bella deseando sentir la totalidad del placer que estaba recibiendo. Y Edward no podía negarle nada a su esposa, por lo que apretujó con más fuerza el trasero de Bella y la atrajo- si es que eso era posible- más cerca de su cuerpo, para empezar a penetrarla mucho más fuerte y rápido.

Sus cuerpos se pegaban sudorosos y gotitas de sudor caían por sus rostros. Bella advirtiendo que bajo su vientre una bomba estaba a punto de explotar, llevó su boca al blanco y sudado cuello de Edward y comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo fuera de sí.

Edward comenzó a sentir como si su interior estuviera desbordando de placer y con una estocada más, explotó dentro de su mujer gruñendo en su cuello. Bella no tardó en seguirlo y, si no hubiese sido por el beso desesperado de Edward, un gran gemido hubiera salido de su boca.

Sus corazones latían descontrolados y sus pechos subían y bajaban buscando oxígeno. Edward dejo los labios de su esposa para descansar la cabeza entre sus pechos mientras la abrazaba lo justo y necesario para que ella pudiera respirar. Se quedaron así durante segundos y minutos, disfrutando la sensación de haber dejado el paraíso.

Bella tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su hombre para posar sus hinchados labios sobre su boca y darle cortos besos mientras los abrazaba por la nuca. Esto enterneció a Edward, quien la estrujó contra su pecho devolviéndole los besos.

-Sabes…- murmuró Bella sobre sus labios- extrañaba esto- terminó para darle un último beso y comenzar a recorre con sus manos las mejillas de su esposo.

Edward sonrió complacido al saber que no había sido el único que extrañaba hacer el amor desde que ella lo había _castigado_.

-Ya me imagino cuanto me extrañaste preciosa. Sabes, creo que debería denunciarte, me está ardiendo la espalda y no creo que sea porque me quemé con algo, no crees amor?- dijo Edward sonriente al ver como las mejillas de Bella se tornaban de un hermoso color rosa.

-Bueno cariño, al parecer tú también me echaste de menos ya que mis pechos y mi trasero me duelen como si alguien me los hubiera estrujado desesperadamente…- Bella sonrió triunfante y sin una pizca de vergüenza mientras se separaba de su esposo y caminaba felizmente fuera del baño, dejando a un Edward con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

Cuando Edward se recuperó del shock, sonrió inocentemente y tomó entre sus manos las bragas rotas de su esposa. Luego, él salió del cuarto avanzando hacia Bella que ya tenía puesto unas bragas negras y un brasier del mismo color.

-Hermosa, mira lo que encontré muerto en el baño- mencionó con voz triste y Bella se giró para observar con una ceja alzada lo que quedaba de sus bragas en las manos de Edward, quien para aclarar, se encontraba como Esme, Dios, los extraterrestres o lo que sea, lo trajo al mundo.

-Edward, lamento tener que decírtelo pero aquel pedazo de tela tiene que irse a la basura- habló Bella con voz tierna mientras caminaba hacia el gran armario de la habitación y comenzaba a buscar algo para ponerse.

-No tienes sentimientos cariño, creo que la deberíamos guardar solo para recordar la desesperación que tenías por violarme- indicó Edward mostrando sus dientes en una perfecta sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la gigantesca cama de dos plazas que se encontraba en medio del cuarto para recostarse allí, sin inmutarse por su desnudes.

-Perdón, pero tú fuiste el que me las quitó sabiendo que tu Eddy Junior tenía muchas ganas de jugar- respondió Bella colocándose unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca abombada.

-No metas a Eddy Junior en esto, sabes que sin él no podrías vivir preciosa- indicó Edward mientras se señalaba sus partes bajas con una sonrisa.

Bella largó una carcajada y ya vestida, se encaminó descalza hacia la cama para recostarse junto a él y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Tienes razón, amor. Sin Eddy Junior no se que sería de mi vida, pero sin mi, tu y tu amiguito tendrían que buscarse otra cueva para vivir-Edward rió y sonrió estúpidamente mientras se colocaba sobre su esposa.

Eso era lo que le encantaba de Bella, ella siempre tenía la última palabra, y, aunque muchas personas podían decir que su orgullo de hombre se iba en picada por esto, a él no le importaba. Amaba a Bella, mucho más de lo que ella podría imaginar y él mismo se sorprendía al notar que cada día que pasaba su amor por ella iba en aumento. Era cursi, lo admitía, pero aunque no lo quisiera, estos pensamientos salían solos de su cabeza.

Antes, ninguna mujer le había interesado, lo único que realmente le importaba era que abrieran sus piernas y que supieran donde estaba la salida del hotel al que las llevaba. Jamás alguna había pisado su apartamento, aquel era un lugar prohibido para ellas. Pero la única que siempre lo tuvo permitido-aunque al principio se hubiera negado- fue Bella.

Nunca entendió que era lo que aquella mujer tenía al contrario de todas las demás. Quizás fue que, a la primera nalgada que le dio, en vez de recibir un beso apasionado, solo recibió una fuerte cachetada. Lo único que sabía era que aquella mujer jamás podría comparase con todas las que había salido. Bella no tenía precio ni nunca lo tendría, ella la única mujer por la que él daría y dejaría todo.

-¿Estas bien? O todavía te encuentras deprimido por lo de Eddy Junior?- preguntó Bella burlonamente, al notar que su esposo se encontraba perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamiento.

-Realmente, tu noticia me descolocó, pero sabes que tu cueva es la más hermosa, tierna y placentera que puede existir, no preciosa?- Edward, luego de decir esto, le sonrió y se recostó sobre ella, manteniendo su peso equilibrado para no aplastarla.

Bella suspiró y acarició el cobrizo cabello de Edward con ternura. Ella entendió lo que él le quiso decir, con le pasar del tiempo había comenzado a comprender los mensajes ocultos que Edward le mandaba indirectamente. Con esas palabras le dejo bien claro que no la dejaría por nada del mundo y ella lo sabía, confiaba en él como nunca lo había hecho.

-Mi cueva y yo te agradecemos tus hermosas palabras- escuchó la tranquila risa de Edward que era amortiguada por su pecho y sintió como sus fuertes y musculosos brazos la abrazaban por la cintura.

El placentero silencio que había entre ellos fue cortado por la voz de Bella, quien observaba el techo distraídamente.

-Tengo miedo- susurró. Edward alzó su cabeza para observarla, ella lucía preocupada y asustada.

-Por qué tienes medio, preciosa?- inquirió acariciándole las mejillas con sus labios.

Bella parecía indecisa sobre hablar o no, pero luego de un suspiro angustiado supo lo que debía hacer.

-Tengo miedo de que haya algún problema con el bebé- murmuró contemplándolo.

Edward le devolvió la mirada y le rozó sus labios con los suyos, como intentando tranquilizarla sin palabras.

-No pienses en eso, castaña. Tú eres la única preciosura más fuerte que conozco y yo soy hermoso y fuerte, también- Bella largó una suave carcajada y Edward sonrió al ver que había logrado hacerla reír- Pero el caso es que, con una mamá tan valiente y luchadora como tu, dudo que nuestro bebé tenga algún problema. Así que, te lo pido y ruego, no pienses en ello. Nada pasará y mi pequeño campeón o, campeona, saldrá tan bello como sus padres-

La tierna risa de Bella se mezcló con lágrimas que salían de sus chocolatados ojos. Edward podía tener el alma de un niño de cinco años, pero él sabía que decir cuando era necesario. Sus cariñosas palabras la hicieron emocionar y ella no sabía si era por sus revolucionadas hormonas o porque era una llorona sin solución.

Edward quitó con sus pulgares algunas de las lágrimas que caían por su rostro y la besó tiernamente. Aunque no se lo dijo, él también tenía miedo. Quizás era una reacción normal de los padres primerizos pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía preocuparse, que todo estaría bien.

-¿A qué hora tenemos la consulta, preciosa?- preguntó Edward al separar sus labios.

-Dentro de dos horas- respondió Bella y, sin poder contenerse, lo beso nuevamente. Jamás se cansaría de ese hombre.

-Entonces tenemos tiempo para otra ronda- afirmó Edward desabrochándole el cierre de sus jeans pero no pudo seguir ya que una delicada mano se interpuso entre sus pantalones y él.

-Lindura, tengo hambre- mencionó Bella con un puchero y observándolo esperanzadamente.

-Castaña, ¿por qué me haces esto?- dijo Edward en un suspiro para luego tirarse a un lado de la cama y ponerse una almohada sobre su cara con frustración.

-Vamos amor- decía Bella mientras se colocaba a horcaja Bella mientras se colocaba a orcadas a un lado de la cama y ponerse una almohada sobre su que se encontraba. s tomdas sobre él- te prometo muchas rondas de sexo desenfrenado en la noche, pero ahora desayunemos, ¿si?- Edward se quitó la almohada de la cara para contemplar a la hermosura que tenía sobre él. Aunque ella no hubiera dicho lo de hacer el amor, él igualmente iba a cumplir sus deseos. Ella y su hijo estaban mucho antes que su amigo Eddy Junior.

-Tendré que conversarlo con mi _gran_ amigo- apuntó Edward abrazándola contra su cuerpo.

-Creo que nuestro amigo Eddy esta un poco decaído últimamente- señalo Bella y con una sonrisa maliciosa llevó una de sus manos hacia el pene de Edward y lo acarició lentamente.

-Bella- gruño Edward al sentir como su esposa comenzaba a mover su mano de arriba para abajo. Ella sonrió al ver como tenía a su esposo en sus manos _literalmente_.

-¿Te gusta Edward?- susurró contra sus labios. Edward no podía hablar, solo sentía el placer al que lo estaba llevando Bella con movimientos cada vez más rápidos.

Pero de pronto, la mano de Bella fue reemplazada por otra cosa, haciendo que Edward abriera sus ojos completamente y que gemidos y gruñidos incontrolables salieran de su boca.

Bella se encontraba inclinada sobre él y con su rostro enterrado en su entrepierna. Su boca jugaba con su pene y, para Edward, no hubo más placer que aquel. Colocó sus manos sobre el castaño cabello de Bella y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras sentía como la cabeza de su mujer subía y bajaba.

-Mierda…cariño- esas fueron las únicas palabras que Bella logró entender de entre tantas sin sentido que salían de la boca de Edward. Ella siguió jugando con "Eddy Junior" hasta que sintió como su esposo se tensaba y luego llegaba al orgasmo dentro de su boca.

Bella limpió desde la base hasta la punta del pene con su lengua para luego levantar su cuerpo y aun sobre Edward, besarlo apasionadamente.

Él estaba eufórico después de la sesión de sexo oral que le acababa de dar Bella, y la besaba casi sin dejarla respirar.

-No que tenías hambre?- inquirió Edward burlonamente manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

-Creo que acabo de desayunar- mencionó Bella y luego de besarlo desenfrenadamente, se corrió de encima de él y con una sonrisa socarrona salió de la habitación dejando a un Edward completamente desnudo y aún con el efecto "post orgasmo" en el rostro.

-Ahora nadie podrá decir que no la alimento bien- susurró para él mismo y se ató la blanca sabana alrededor de su cintura para salir en busca de su Bella. Mientras caminaba fuera del cuarto gritó algo que se escuchó en todo el departamento.

-¡Castaña, Eddy Junior olvido darle los buenos días a tu cueva!-

*Metro sexual: hombre que siente gran preocupación por su imagen.

¡Hola!

¡Que felicidad publicar un nuevo capítulo después de tantos meses y años! Jaja. Como puse en mi perfil, (el que no lo leyó, si tiene ganas de perder el tiempo puede hacerlo) no es mi culpa no poder controlar mis ganas de escribir y, además, no podía continuar mis fics, no se por qué.

Desde ahora voy a actualizar cada 8 días, ¿les parece? Y esta vez voy a cumplir ya que estoy avanzada con los capítulos siguientes.

¿Que les pareció mi primer intento de lemmon? Espero que se haya entendido la…_idea_, jaja.

Creo que este es como mi regalo de Navidad para todos los que estuvieron esperando tanto tiempo por una actualización, pero lo raro es que siempre subo un nuevo capítulo en esta fecha, el último fue unos días después de Navidad, creo. Esto ya me está dando miedo, jajaja.

Creo que ya no tengo más que decir; espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos dentro de 8 días!

Besotes!


	7. Cuando Edward conoció un ginecólogo

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 7

_-Ya te lo dije, no me acosté con Matt-_

_-¿Cuándo? después de enterarte que estabas esperando un hijo suyo-_

_-No me hagas reír, si quieres hablar de infidelidades porque no empezamos por tu aventura con una tal…Jenny-_

_-¡Te dije que solo fue una vez! Y, por sino recuerdas bien, fue luego de verte agachada frente al pene de mi jefe-_

_-¿Y? ¿Estás celoso? ¡Ese maldito pene fue el único que tuve dentro de mí por más de cinco minutos!-_

-Edward, deja de mirar- le susurró Bella mientras que él se entretenía observando como una joven pareja discutía sobre sus infidelidades en medio de la sala de espera de la clínica.

-No es mi culpa que estén hablando tan fuerte…Y yo que pensé que estar aquí iba a ser aburrido- dijo Edward en respuesta contemplando con una sonrisa divertida al hombre que se encontraba sentado frente a ellos y que ignoraba, olímpicamente, las reclamaciones de la que, al parecer, era su esposa.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo allí adentro? Acaso están planeando el baby shower?- manifestó sarcásticamente Bella desesperada de estar hace más de una hora sentados allí, esperando a que una pareja saliera del consultorio.

-¿Crees que el padre sea ese tal Matt? Yo pienso que seguramente el padre es su jefe- Bello lo observó incrédula ante lo que acababa de decir. Al parecer, él se encontraba muy interesado en la discusión que estaba manteniendo aquella pareja.

-¿Es que acaso vas a ser el padrino del bebé de esos dos?- preguntó irónicamente Bella moviéndose incómoda en el asiento de plástico. Estaba segura que se le había dormido el trasero.

-Si, probablemente. Y cuando crezca le contaré la historia de cómo fue concedido y, por supuesto, de cual de todos los hombres que trata como tíos es su verdadero padre- Edward le pasó un brazo por los hombros para acercarla más a él.

-Oh, si claro, y así nuestro bebé tendrá un amigo con quien jugar, ¿no?- él rodó los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Preciosa, ¿que te parece si vamos a uno de los baños que hay por aquí y hacemos una previa de lo que pasará hoy a la noche? – Edward acercó su rostro al de Bella y comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro hasta llegar a los labios.

Bella suspiro cansadamente pero le devolvió el beso a su esposo para después separarse de él.

-Cariño, contrólate. Tienes que guardar fuerzas para esta noche y lo menos que quiero es que mi hombre no pase de la segunda ronda- Edward la observó ofendido mientras ella sonreía hermosamente.

-Castaña, estás equivocada si piensas que me rendiré tan fácilmente- dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella- No recuerdas aquella vez en que duramos hasta que amaneció y, si mal no recuerdo, te hice llegar a cuántos? Cuatro o cinco orgasmos por ronda?- Dijo Edward poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla como si estuviera pensando mucho.

Y Bella sonrió tontamente al recordar aquella noche, Edward realmente había estado…_inspirado_. Pero, de pronto, otro recuerdo se le cruzó por la mente y se contuvo de sonreír maléficamente.

-Claro que recuerdo aquello, amor. De verdad, eres muy bueno- Edward sonrió complacido ante esto último- pero debo de estar equivocándome ya que también recuerdo que en un momento dijiste algo así: _"Detente castaña, me va a agarrar un ataque al corazón si continuas montándome así"_- la sonrisa triunfante de Edward se borró al escuchar aquello, logrando que Bella riera feliz al haberle cerrado la boca.

-Eso es…- pero Edward no pudo continuar ya que un grito lo interrumpió.

_-¡Eres un maldito sin vergüenza! ¡¿Con cuántas mujeres te acostaste usando nuestra cama?-_

Los dos observaron sorprendidos al matrimonio que antes se encontraba discutiendo en voz "baja" y que ahora los gritos llamaban la atención de todas las personas que estaban en aquel lugar.

_-¿Nuestra cama? ¡Perdón, pero yo la compre al igual que todo lo que esta en mi casa y donde tu le abriste las piernas a mi amigo, mi jefe y quien sabe cuántos hombres mas!-_

_-¡Pero parecía que no te importaba tanto que otros hombres me estuvieran dando placer, ya que tú lo aprovechabas para revolcarte con cualquier vagina andante!-_

-Oh Dios! Esa fue buena- Edward largó una risotada sin disimularlo mientras que a Bella se le escapaban unas risitas.

_-¡¿Vagina andante? ¡¿No te sientes identificada con eso?- _

_-¡Yo por lo menos disfruto de aquello, y no como tu que seguramente le pagas a una actriz puta para que tenga orgasmos fingidos mientras tu se la pones, infeliz!-_

Bella enterró su rostro en el pecho de su esposo para reír a carcajadas sin poder contenerse, aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. A Edward casi le salían lágrimas por las risotadas descontroladas, pero, al parecer, ellos dos no eran los únicos que no pudieron aguantar las risas, ya que se escuchaban las carcajadas de otras personas mientras que la pareja seguía discutiendo ignorando todo esto.

_-¡Para tu información, la única puta cara a la que le tuve que pagar casi la vida, fue a ti!-_

_-¡Y es lo menos que merezco, imbesil! ¡Tener que soportarte a ti y a tus extraños deseos sexuales no es agradable!-_

_-¡Pues conmigo aprendiste lo que es tener sexo "oh, si, así...más fuerte hombre de la selva", tener que soportar tus chillidos cada vez que me movía, eso si que es injusto!-_

_-¡Lo único que aprendí contigo es a fingir que lo estoy disfrutando cuando más placer me daría un pepino!-_

-Basta, por favor…- decía Edward entrecortadamente por las risas, mientras que Bella se tapaba la boca con las manos intentando detener las carcajadas.

-Señores Cu…- una gruesa voz empezó a escucharse pero, los gritos de la pareja y las risas de todos los que se encontraban en aquella sala, la detuvieron. Bella se quedó estática al ver pasar frente a ella un hombre con una bata blanca que se encaminaba hacia la pareja que estaba armando el escándalo.

_-¡Pues por qué mierda no te vas con tu puta matutina!-_

El grito de la chica resonó en el lugar junto con los golpes que le comenzó a dar con su bolso a su esposo.

Bella, rápidamente, le tapo la boca a Edward quien no paraba de reír, y éste al ver lo que hacía su esposa la miro sin entender, pero un movimiento de cabeza de Bella, lo hizo observar al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a la pareja de infieles, que seguían discutiendo sin notar la presencia del doctor.

Edward detuvo su risa pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver que cada vez esto se ponía mejor.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí?- la frialdad de aquella pregunta heló a todos. Bella contempló como la pareja se quedaba estática observando al doctor.

-¿Quién es ese?- murmuró Edward a su esposa, notando el miedo de la pareja al tener frente a ellos un médico que parecía matarlos con la mirada.

-Creo que ese cariño, es el que nos va a atender ahora- y Edward sintió escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

…

-Buenos días. Como sabrán mi nombre es Michael Grass y seré su ginecólogo durante su embarazo- la helada y gruesa voz de aquel hombre hizo a los señores Cullen estremecer.

Realmente, ese hombre daba miedo. Bella supuso que no pasaría los cincuenta años y Edward, por su parte, que tendría una vida miserable, ya que largaba tanto miedo que hacia a la gente moverse diez metros lejos de él.

A pesar de todo, el hombre no era feo para su edad; tenía unas cuantas canas en su cabello negro y unos ojos celestes muy lindos, no era gordo pero si robusto, y eso era un plus al por qué la gente se estremecía cuando lo veía.

Edward y Bella estaban tan callados observando al médico, que ignoraron completamente el tenso silencio que se apoderó del consultorio.

-Y bien señora Cullen, ¿cuántas semanas tiene de embarazo?- Bella se sentía demasiado nerviosa pero iba a intentar no demostrarlo.

-Seis semanas, señor- dijo increíblemente sin titubear. Edward, al parecer, había encontrado gracioso el estado de nerviosismo que vivía su esposa, por lo que no pudo aguantar y una sonora carcajada escapó de él.

-Algo gracioso que quiera compartir con nosotros, señor Cullen?- en ese instante Edward deseó que la tierra lo tragara mientras que Bella sonreía silenciosamente al ver como la venganza le volvía a su esposo.

-Uhm…No, nada señor, solo recordaba un chiste- el ginecólogo lo miró fijamente y Edward sintió que su mirada lo mataba y enterraba al mismo tiempo.

-Pues, espero que encuentre muy buenos chistes para cuando su esposa este dando a luz- le dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa- ya que la mayoría de las mujeres solo quieren tener cerca a su esposo para intentar asesinarlo y jurarle que jamás en su vida la volverá a tocar- agregó logrando que Edward tragara en seco y comenzara a sentir el aire más pesado de lo normal.

-Aquí dice que los análisis salieron bien, usted no tiene ninguna patología, no consume medicamentos ni es alérgica- los dos asentían robóticamente conforme el médico hablaba- Creo que solo tenemos que verificar como está el embarazo, así que señora Cullen, dentro de aquella habitación puede cambiarse y ponerse una de las batas- dijo fríamente señalando una puerta verde a un costado del cuarto.

Bella asintió sin decir nada y se levanto del asiento para dirigirse a la habitación. Edward comenzó a igualar a la castaña para seguirla, cuando un indiferente carraspeo lo hizo querer salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

-Señor Cullen, creo que la señorita sabe como ponerse un bata, ¿no cree?- dijo sonriendo aterradoramente- Necesito hablar con usted sobre algunos temas, por lo que le agradecería que tome asiento-

Edward tenía miedo, un maldito ginecólogo lo estaba haciendo espantar mucho más que la historia del hombre de la bolsa que su hermana le contaba cuando era chico. Pero el era un Cullen, no podía doblegarse ante ese siniestro ser.

-¿Qué clases de temas?- preguntó observándolo indiferentemente, intentando que no se notara el miedo que ese hombre le causaba.

-En realidad, quería tratar un tema en particular con usted- indicó el ginecólogo con una ceja alzada- Más precisamente, sexo-

Edward comenzó a toser sin creer lo que el hombre acababa de decir. Ahora estaba más espantado que nunca, algo le decía que aquel hombre era un psicópata que solo quería robarse a Bella, pero él jamás dejaría que eso sucediera. ¡Nunca! Ella era suya y de nadie más.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el…sexo, con todo esto?- preguntó sintiendo los nervios agolparse en su interior junto con la ira. ¡No le podría quitar a Bella!

-Señor Cullen, me sorprende que una persona como usted pregunte algo tan obvio- respondió con un toque de sarcasmo-Pero bien, lo que quiero decir es que desde ahora su esposa podría llegar a estar más activa en ese sentido por las hormonas. Aunque esto, más que nada sucede en el segundo trimestre del embarazo, pero eso depende casi siempre de la mujer. ¿Cómo es su mujer en ese sentido?-

Edward se alzó de golpe de la silla y lo observó con furia. En cualquier momento lo tomaría por la bata y le borraría su estúpida sonrisa de la cara.

-¿¡Qué mierda esta insinuando! ¡Tápese la boca antes de hablar de mi mujer! ¡¿Entendió?- Edward se encontraba fuera de sí. Nadie tenía el derecho de preguntarle algo como eso, y mucho menos si se trataba de su esposa.

-Señor Cullen, no quise ofender a su mujer para nada, solo necesito saber si ella es muy activa en el sexo porque si lo es, lo más probable es que durante el tercer trimestre del embarazo no puedan mantener relaciones- añadió sin interés en el estado del hombre que estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero con una pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa.

Edward estaba congelado frente al médico, no sabía que decir y la patética excusa que le había dado no le cerraba para nada. Justo cuando iba a contestarle, Bella salió vestida con una bata blanca que dejaba ver sus largas y contorneadas piernas.

Edward, rápidamente, se dirigió hacia su esposa y se puso frente a ella tapándole la vista al médico que ni siquiera había levantado la mirada de sus papeles.

-Señora Cullen, por favor- el ginecólogo señaló una camilla que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos. Bella caminó y al llegar se recostó en aquel lugar, con Edward parado a su lado como si fuera su guardián.

-Coloque sus piernas a los costados- Bella abrió sus piernas para colocarlas sobre unos hierritos que estaban a los costados de la camilla. El doctor Grass comenzó a colocarse unos guantes blancos mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla frente a las piernas abiertas de Bella.

A pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos notó la expresión de horror que puso Edward al ver la posición en que se encontraba su esposa y la vista que tenía aquel psicópata que se hacia pasar por médico.

-¿¡Qué cree que está haciéndole a mi mujer!- gritó horrorizado cuando el ginecólogo empezaba a llevar una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Bella.

-Cariño…- susurró sorprendida Bella y quiso reírse si no fuera porque sabía que Edward golpearía en cualquier momento al hombre que había osado tocarla.

-Señor Cullen, lamento informarle esto, pero si quiere saber si su hijo algún día nacerá, tengo que revisar a su esposa- explicó con expresión aburrida.

-¡De ninguna manera dejaré que usted meta sus manos en…en- _en mi cueva_, estuvo a punto de decir- En mi mujer!

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró exasperada, no supo porque no se le ocurrió que algo así podía llegar a suceder. Edward era demasiado sobre protector y ver que estaban a punto de meterle mano a su mujer, fue lo que rebalsó el vaso.

-Edward, es su trabajo. No soy la primera ni la última mujer que verá, así que por favor deja que continúe, ¿si?- pidió Bella cansada de la sobre protección de su esposo.

-¿¡Cómo crees que voy dejar que este hombre te toque y te meta mano hasta sabe quien donde!- el médico suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de Edward.

-¡Edward, tranquilízate! ¡Es un maldito ginecólogo y sabe lo que hace!- gritó Bella dejando al médico con una ceja alzada y a su esposo con la boca abierta.

-Entonces… ¡quieres que este hombre te toque!- exclamó Edward sin poder creerlo y Bella solo quiso ahorcarlo.

-¡Por Dios! Te juro Edward Cullen que si sig…- pero Bella calló de un momento a otro, dejando incompleta la frase.

Edward la observó extrañado, al ver como los ojos de su esposa se abrían más de lo normal y se mordía el labio inferior.

-¿Castaña?- Edward se acercó a ella y la zarandeó un poco. Bella solo cerró los ojos y suspiró tranquilamente.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Edward ahora con preocupación en la voz pero ella solo asintió lentamente.

-Bueno, Señora Cullen, el bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado, por lo que no hay nada porque preocuparse. Puede pasar a cambiarse y señor Cullen si quiere la puede acompañar, solo no hagan nada extraño allí- las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rosa mientras que Edward no entendía que pasaba- Me olvidaba, la próxima consulta es dentro de cuatro semanas. Hasta luego- terminó para salir del consultorio dejando a un Edward con confusión en su rostro.

Bella se dirigió hacia la otra habitación, seguida por su esposo.

-No entiendo que te sucedió- susurró Edward con el entrecejo fruncido mientras observaba la desnudes de su esposa. Bella suspiró, rezando por dentro que su esposo esperara hasta estar de vuelta en casa para sacar conclusiones.

Luego de que Bella terminara de cambiarse, salieron del consultorio y se encontraron con la pareja que los divirtió durante un largo rato, en silencio y sin mirarse, pero eso no fue impedimento para que Edward largara una carcajada al verlos.

-¿Preciosa, quieres ir a almorzar?- preguntó Edward, tomando a Bella por la cintura mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la clínica.

-Si por favor, realmente estoy hambrienta- Bella suspiró y se apoyo en el cuerpo de Edward con cansancio. Este había sido un largo día y lo peor era que todavía faltaba mucho para que terminase.

-¿Qué te parece ir a ese restaurante de comida árabe?- volvió a cuestionar Edward luego de presionar el botón del ascensor y apoyarse en una pared cercana con Bella entre sus brazos, esperando a que el elevador llegara.

-Iría a cualquier lugar donde me alimenten, así que llévame a donde quieras- respondió Bella dándole tarjeta blanca a su esposo. En ese instante el ascensor abrió sus puertas dejando salir a algunos doctores de el.

Edward tomó la pequeña mano de su esposa entre las suyas y la condujo dentro del elevador, pero, de pronto, él visualizó frente a ellos al ginecólogo psicópata que estuvo a punto de meterle mano a su mujer, y un gran odio comenzó a creer nuevamente al ver como una sonrisa burlona aparecía en los labios de aquel viejo idiota.

Bella al notar lo que estaba sucediendo se apresuró a presionar el botón que los llevaba al estacionamiento. Edward ni siquiera lo notó ya que estaba ocupado observando con rabia en los ojos a ese hombre.

-¡Señor Cullen!- gritó el doctor Grass para que lo escucharan- ¡Perdone, pero no es el único esposo sobre protector con el que me he cruzado, y cuando están en el estado en que estaba usted, lo mejor es hacer rápido el trabajo, así que espero que esto no tenga repercusiones. Sabe, la vida de un ginecólogo no es fácil, por lo que le agradecería que no me demandara!- terminó con una sonrisa que descolocó a la pareja justo cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

Edward no entendió que fue lo que ese hombre le quiso decir y observó a Bella que miraba las puertas de ascensor como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo. Y entonces, un click resonó en su cerebro.

"_Perdone, pero no es el único esposo sobre protector con el que me he cruzado"_

"_Sabe, la vida de un ginecólogo no es fácil, por lo que le agradecería que no me demandara"_

"_Y cuando están en el estado en que estaba usted, lo mejor es hacer rápido el trabajo"_

"_Lo mejor es hacer rápido el trabajo…"_

"_Hacer rápido el trabajo…"_

Esa frase fue la que más tiempo resonó en su cabeza cuando al fin lo comprendió. Contempló a Bella horrorizado al saber la verdad mientras que ella lo observaba con una sonrisa inocente.

-Cariño, no íbamos a estar todo el día allí dentro esperando por tu aprobación. El doctor aprovechó que tu estabas entretenido observando mi estado que no notaste que él se encontraba revisándome- explicó Bella abrazándolo.

Cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en un piso que no era el estacionamiento y unas personas comenzaban a adentrarse al ascensor, un horrendo gruñido los espantó a todos.

-¡ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE ESE HOMBRE TE METIÓ MANO!-

Bella solo rodó los ojos mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte.

Sobre protector, furioso y fuera de control.

Si, definitivamente, aún así le seguía pareciendo tierno.

30-12-20010 ¡Cumplí!

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien? Como verán les traje un nuevo capítulo y un día antes del que había prometido ¿No soy un amor? Jaja. En realidad, lo publiqué antes porque mañana ya es 31 y la mayoría seguramente va a estar en todos lados menos en la computadora o, por lo menos yo soy así, y bueno, quería que leyeran el último capítulo de este año.

Y antes que me olvide, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! No saben la emoción que me agarra al leerlos. Son tantas las personitas que me agregan a favoritos, alertas, las que me dejan reviews, etc., que si tengo que nombrarlas a todas, seguramente me estaría olvidando de muchas. Así que robándole la frase a un conocido cantante… ¡Gracias totales! Jaja.

Espero que se hayan divertido leyendo este capítulo como yo cuando lo escribía, y perdonen si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía. Aunque lea mil veces el cap siempre hay alguna que se me esconde, creo que estoy quedándome ciega.

¡Tengo una noticia! Me creé un nuevo blog y todavía estoy arreglando unas cositas y todo ese lío, pero les quería contar que ya subí el primer capítulo de una historia (por supuesto sobre Edward y Bella). Es un fic que tenía escrito hace bastante pero decidí que era hora de dejarlo a la luz. Entre estos días iré subiendo One Shots y quizás algunas historias cortas que no están en Fanfiction, por lo que me encantaría que se pasen y comenten que tal les pareció.

Acá les dejo el Summary con el link:

Triste Canción De Amor:

"_Y la sirena siguió cantando, una y otra vez continuó haciéndolo hasta quedarse afónica y comprender que aquel joven de ojos verdes había desaparecido entre el mar"_

h t t p :/ / n i g h t e v e r g l o t . b l o g s p o t . c o m / (borren los espacios)

Les deseo un muy feliz Año Nuevo, que el próximo sea mejor para todos y que el mundo no se termine en 2012… ¡Amen! Jajaja. Estoy mal de la cabeza, ¿no?

Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y nos leemos el jueves o viernes del año que viene.

¡Besotes!


	8. De música, aviones y África

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 8

-¡Edward, tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto en cuarenta minutos!-

Bella bufó y se sentó en uno de los sillones negros de la sala. Casi siempre era la mujer la que perdía más tiempo para arreglarse u ordenar las valijas, pero este caso no se aplicaba a su matrimonio.

No sabía que rayos estaba haciendo Edward metido en su habitación cuando tenían que estar yéndose al aeropuerto que los llevaría a Seattle. Eran las siete de la tarde y ella estaba segura que la congestión del transito a esa hora era insoportable y los haría perder el avión si Edward no se apuraba.

Bella tomó entre sus manos su bolso y comenzó a revisar las cosas que tenía dentro de el mientras recordaba su inusual visita al ginecólogo. Realmente, le había costado tranquilizar la furia de Edward, pero todo se arregló con unos cuantos pucheros y mimos que llevaron a una ardiente noche.

Después de cinco minutos escuchó los pasos de Edward bajar por las escaleras con rapidez y ella se alzó del sillón con su bolso en el hombro. Al verlo, frunció el ceño. El rostro de su esposo tenía una leve mueca de nerviosismo y sus ojos la observaron asustados por un momento.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Bella caminando hacia él.

-No, nada preciosa- respondió Edward con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro y Bella supo que algo le estaba ocultando, lo conocía bastante bien para notarlo, pero dejo que eso pasara de largo. Ella sabía que tarde o temprano lo terminaría por descubrir.

-Uhm… nos vamos- eso sonó mas a una pregunta que cualquier cosa y el ceño de Bella se frunció mucho más. Esto ya le estaba preocupando.

-Edward, ¿me puedes decir que tienes?- inquirió directamente.

-Nada, ¿por qué me tendría que pasar algo?- dijo moviendo la cabeza para los costados y con esa horrenda sonrisa nerviosa que solo ponía cuando estaba ocultando algo.

-Bueno, podemos empezar por tu extraño nerviosismo y tu mirada neurótica, como si hubieras matado a alguien y lo hubieras metido en el armario- comentó Bella con las manos en su cadera y la ceja alzada.

Edward movió el cuello de su camisa negra como si se estuviera ahogando en ella mientras observaba a su mujer con miedo, sabiendo que podría matarlo allí mismo.

-Preciosa…- empezó a decir Edward dando pequeños pasos alejándose de su esposa- Creo que tenemos un problemita- murmuró indeciso.

-¿Qué clase de… _problemita_?- preguntó ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Castaña, creo que…perdí los pasajes- respondió con una media sonrisa titubeante y con miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué?- Bella abrió los ojos incrédula- ¡Me estás diciendo que no sabes donde metiste los pasajes que necesitamos para ir a la casa de tus padres!- dijo enfurecida Bella caminando velozmente hacia su esposo.

-No fue mi culpa, hermosa. El idiota que limpiaba mi oficina al parecer pensó que eran basura y los tiro- se excusó Edward mientras colocaba sus manos frente a él, como diciendo "_yo no fui_".

-Más te vale Edward Cullen conseguir otros pasajes en este momento porque sino yo misma te meteré en una valija a África y me encargaré que no vuelvas hasta que tu hijo o hija se case- Edward asintió frenéticamente ante la amenaza de Bella quien tenía sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

…

-Cariño, cambia eso- Bella lo observó con un puchero.

-Claro que no, esta es la mejor música que tus oídos pueden escuchar- dijo Edward mientras subía el volumen de la radio.

Bella resopló y se acomodó hasta estar casi recostada en el asiento del auto de Edward. Desde hacia casi quince minutos que se encontraban estancados en medio de la ruta, esperando que los miles de autos que estaban frente a ellos se movieran, para así poder llegar al aeropuerto.

Las bocinas de los automóviles eran tan insoportables que Edward tuvo que encender la radio del auto y, justamente, estaban pasando un especial de AC/DC. Y eso para Bella era una tortura; sabía que su esposo era fanático de aquella banda, e incluso tuvo que acompañarlo a un recital cuando aún ellos no tenían una relación que no pasara de médico- paciente. Quién pensaría que Edward Cullen sería un amante del rock.

-No entiendo cómo te puede gustar escuchar a esos tipos que solo gritan- rezongó nuevamente Bella, observando por la ventanilla del auto.

-¡Dios, castaña! De todos los defectos que podías tener justo tienes el del peor…- pero ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

-¡Cierra la boca, Cullen! No te atrevas a decir que mi gusto musical es malo porque es mucho mejor que el tuyo- dijo sonriendo mordazmente.

-¿Mucho mejor? ¡Por Dios, preciosa! ¡Amas a un muerto!- reveló carcajeándose mientras se adelantaba con el auto unos pocos metros. Él sabía lo que venía a continuación por haberse metido con el grupo favorito de su esposa.

-Que Kurt Cobain esté muerto no significa que no sea una leyenda. Nirvana fue, es y será la mejor banda de todos los tiempos- exclamó inclinándose hacia su esposo retadoramente.

Edward no pudo evitarlo y la besó profundamente. A pesar de que entre los dos no podían hablar de música, ya que sus gustos musicales siempre chocaban, él amaba hacerla enojar para poder ver esa mirada provocadora que le encantaba. Desde luego que la mayoría de las veces, sus debates musicales terminaban en esa clase de besos que los dejaban sin respiración durante unos cuantos minutos.

Edward adentro su lengua en la boca de su mujer tratando de saciar su necesidad de ella. Bella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward para profundizar más el beso, realmente, necesitaba sentirlo en ella.

El beso ya se había vuelto agresivo y feroz; los dos sabían que en cualquier momento estarían teniendo relaciones en el auto sin importarle estar rodeados de personas. Aunque, con los vidrios polarizados del costoso auto de Edward, nadie los vería demostrándose su amor, si se puede definir de esa manera.

Bella estaba a segundos de encontrarse sobre las piernas de Edward, cuando unos molestos y fuertes sonidos lograron traerlos a la realidad.

-Maldita sea- gruñó Edward ayudando a su mujer a regresar al asiento del acompañante.

Bella rió mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, pero eso no impidió que se inclinara otra vez hacia su esposo y, esta vez, lo besara lentamente disfrutando del corto momento que tenían.

Los automóviles a su alrededor se estaban marchando velozmente, asegurando que ya habían salido del embotellamiento. Los autos que se encontraban detrás del de Edward, al ver que éste no se movía, comenzaron a tocar insoportablemente las bocinas, finalizando el apasionado beso de la pareja.

-Estaba a punto de hacer el amor con mi castaña y con AC/DC de fondo, y estos imbésiles inaguantables me cortan el momento. Alá, ¡¿por qué no tengo suerte?- lloriqueó teatralmente Edward mientras a lo lejos se veía la edificación del gran aeropuerto.

-¿Ahora eres árabe? Y… ¿Así que hacer el amor conmigo teniendo de soundtrack a AC/DC, es tu nueva fantasía?- preguntó Bella mordiéndose el labio inferior- Y yo que pensé que tu gran deseo era tener sexo en un parque frente a miles de niños- terminó mientras se arreglaba el labial que se había corrido luego de los besos.

-¡Es que uno no puede tener más de una fantasía en esta vida!- Edward se quejó sonriendo al sentir la cabeza de su esposa descansar en su hombro- Y yo soy de todas las religiones, alguna algún día me salvará de algo- Bella rió ante esto.

El auto se adentró en el aeropuerto rápidamente. Eran las siete y media, y el vuelo salía en diez minutos. Aunque para aclarar, ninguno de los dos tenía los pasajes por lo que Edward había decidido utilizar su apellido para conseguirlos y solo tenía minutos para lograrlo.

Luego de estacionar el auto y bajar las maletas, se dirigieron hacia la entrada del aeropuerto apresuradamente, hasta llegar a unas de las administraciones del lugar. Al llegar allí, se encontraron con una joven que escribía a gran velocidad en el ordenador.

-Disculpe, quiero dos pasajes para el vuelo de las siete y cuarenta a Seattle- la muchacha alzó la mirada del teclado al oír la gruesa voz de Edward.

-Lo siento señor, pero ya no hay más lugares disponibles- aclaró para luego comenzar a escribir ignorándolos.

Bella sonrió, esa era una de las pocas jóvenes que no se quedaba observando como estúpida a su esposo y que no caía ante su encanto.

-Señorita, realmente necesito esos pasajes. Me haría el grandísimo favor de verificar si no queda algún lugar en el avión- pidió Edward conteniendo las ganas de matarla.

La joven bufó por debajo mientras observaba la pantalla del ordenador sin interés.

-Me puedes decir por qué demonios no viajamos en mi jet privado- murmuró Edward a su esposa fastidiado por la lentitud de aquella muchacha.

-Porque, justamente hoy se tenía que descomponer tu preciado avioncito- contestó en el mismo tono Bella, compartiendo la molestia de su esposo hacia la joven empleada.

-El avión esta lleno, lo lamento- habló la chica sin, realmente, sentirlo y con una de esas sonrisas falsas que las obligaban a poner por cada palabra que salía de su boca

-Escúcheme bien señorita, ¿acaso no sabe quien soy yo?- Edward puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el vidrio del escritorio y la observó fijamente.

-Seguramente un cantante internacional pero no se preocupe que yo soy Britney Spears- contestó sarcásticamente mientras se colocaba una goma de mascar en la boca y comenzaba a mascarla.

Bella podía asegurar que había escuchado a Edward gruñir, ella sabía perfectamente que su esposo no soportaba que lo tomen para el chiste y la única que tenía permitido ese derecho era ella.

-Perdón señorita Spears, pero yo soy Edward Cullen, el mayor inversionista de esta compañía- la empleada de pronto comenzó a palidecer hasta llegar a parecer un cadáver. Para nadie era desconocido el apellido Cullen en aquel lugar y en muchos otros.

Edward mantenía una expresión seria mientras contemplaba a la joven que parecía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Mierda…- susurró la muchacha todavía espantada por la información que acababa de recibir- S-señor C-cullen, lo siento mucho. No quise…- Bella puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar como la empleada tartamudeaba disculpas.

-Vámonos cariño, al parecer aquí ya no tenemos nada que hacer- habló Edward lo bastante fuerte para que la joven lo escuchara mientras que él tomaba a Bella por la cintura preparado para irse de allí.

-¡Señor!- el grito nervioso de la chica lo hizo girarse- ¡Hubo una equivocación, hay dos asientos libres en primera clase!- y Edward sonrió malévolamente sin que la empleada se diera cuenta.

Bella solo suspiró, no podía creer que las tácticas de Edward siempre funcionaran.

…

-Sabes que casi matas de un infarto a aquella pobre chica, ¿no?- Edward solo sonrió mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa con champagne. Los dos estaban sentados en primera clase, donde no había muchas personas, y el avión ya se encontraba volando hacia Seattle.

Pero la verdad era que la empleada debió de estar realmente asustada, ya que en un segundo tenían detrás de ellos a cinco empleados que llevaban sus equipajes y los guiaban hacia la puerta de embarque para los que iban en primera clase.

-Tú tienes la culpa, castaña. Eras tu la que me había amenazado con mandarme de misionero a África si no conseguía los pasajes- señaló tranquilamente Edward, sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

-Eso es injusto, para empezar fuiste tu quien perdió los pasajes- reclamó Bella frunciendo los labios con diminuto enojo.

-¿Qué te parece si le echamos la culpa al señor de la limpieza y somos todos felices?- Bella rió y se acurrucó en el pecho de Edward.

-Sabes, no es mala idea mandarte de misionero a algún lugar del planeta- comentó Bella.

-Me extrañarías, cariño- dijo jugando con el cabello de su mujer- Todos me extrañan, mis padres y mi hermana lo hacen, nuestra cama lo hace. Admítelo, soy extrañable- agregó sonrientemente.

-¿Extrañable? Perdóname por decírtelo amor, pero tus padres solo extrañan alguien a quien gritarle, Alice alguien a quien vestir de mujer y la cama…bueno, la cama te odia por romperle los resortes- apuntó Bella observándolo con pena fingida.

-Espera, espera. ¿Quién te dijo que mi hermana me vestía de mujer?- inquirió arrugando la frente.

-Creo que fue ella misma, e incluso tu madre me aseguró que eras una hermosa niña- contestó con una mirada socarrona.

-Alice desde chica tenía problemas mentales y mi madre solo la apoyaba en todo para no hacerla sentir mal, así que no creas todas esas mentiras que solo quieren ensuciar mi bella imagen- Bella le sonrió y lo besó fugazmente.

-¡Dios! ¿No te cansas de recordarme lo hermoso que eres?- Edward rió divertido.

-Castaña, deberías de estar feliz. Soy único en mi especie y solo tú me tienes- dijo alegre mientras observaba a su mujer sonreír mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Entonces debo de ser muy afortunada, ¿no?- Bella le acarició la mejilla con amor.

-Por supuesto, preciosa. Pero yo no puedo decir lo mismo ya que mi dueña abusa severamente de mi integridad física- dijo lastimosamente Edward formando un gracioso intento de puchero.

-Cariño, tú amas que abuse de ti- dijo Bella acercándose a sus labios.

-Y qué puedo decir, soy un hombre que necesita de los mimos de su castaña- luego de esto, Edward se apoderó de la boca de Bella, pero esta vez manteniendo sus deseos a raya, ya que a su alrededor tenían a una cuantas personas.

Era un beso llenó de amor y pasión, ninguno de los dos podía estar mucho tiempo sin besar al otro. Era demasiada la necesidad que tenían por sentir el amor que cada uno se profesaba y, muchas veces, sin importarle que tuvieran ojos ajenos sobre sus demostraciones de cariño.

Edward acariciaba la cintura de su mujer con delicadeza, queriendo sentirla más cerca de él. Aquella castaña era el agua de su mundo, sin ella su vida solo era un periodo vacío de tiempo, sin valor ni sentido.

-Señores- los dos detuvieron su intercambio de saliva y Bella frunció en ceño al ver a una pelirroja parada a un lado de su esposo y vestida con un uniforme de azafata*.

-¿Necesita algo?- preguntó Edward de mala gana. Él había visto la mirada de deseo que le daba la pelirroja, algo que le hacia mover el estómago.

-Solo quería asegurarme si deseaban algo- mencionó observando con desdeñes a Bella.

-Preciosa, ¿quieres comer algo?- Edward notó la ira de de su esposa al percibir lo que la pelirroja insinuaba con la mirada.

-No amor, no tengo hambre- Bella observaba fijamente a la azafata. Odiaba cuando las mujeres como esa se encaprichaban con su esposo.

-Y usted señor, no quiere algo…_especial_- Edward entrecerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de mandar a esa mujer a un lugar no muy apropiado para una dama. Él entendió lo que la pelirroja había insinuado con esas palabras y estaba seguro que su mujer también lo había hecho.

-Mi esposo no quiere nada, mucho menos algo _especial_. Se encuentra perfectamente complacido con lo que tiene ahora, así que señorita, creo que podemos prescindir de sus servicios en este momento- aclaró Bella mientras acariciaba sensualmente la pierna de su esposo.

La cara de la chica estaba tan roja como su pelo y, sin decir una palabra, dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las cortinas que separaban a la primer clase de las otras.

Edward quiso reírse en la cara de aquella mujer al escuchar como Bella diplomática e indirectamente le dejaba bien en claro que él era suyo y de nadie más. Su esposa era como una leona, sabía como sacar las garras y atacar silenciosamente cuando era necesario.

-Castaña, te felicito- Edward aplaudía con una sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza como si estuviera asintiendo- La mandaste a la mierda con tanta educación que por un momento pensé que _fosforito* _ no había entendido el mensaje- dijo sonriente.

-¿Fosforito? Cariño, no puedes negar que eres hijo de Esme- Bella largó una carcajada. Realmente, aquel apodo le sentaba muy bien a la pelirroja.

-No, preciosa. La diferencia entre mi madre y yo, es que ella crea y utiliza apodos para hacer maldades, como avergonzar a las personas; mientras que yo los uso para describir errores u horrores de la naturaleza- explicó sabiamente Edward logrando que Bella riera más fuerte.

-Entonces, ¿yo también soy un error de la naturaleza? Siempre me dices castaña- Bella suspiró ofendidamente.

-Eres un error precioso si me permites, y sobre lo de castaña, te puedes teñir de rubia si quieres- habló Edward para luego tomar un mechón del cabello de su esposa.

-Jamás me teñiría el pelo, nací y moriré castaña. No como otros que se pintan el cabello para atraer mujeres- lo acusó Bella.

-¡Hey! Soy cobrizo natural, no es mi culpa nacer hermoso- dijo orgullosamente- Además, mi cabello no me ayudo a conquistar a la única mujer que me interesó en la vida- agregó observándola con un pequeña sonrisa.

Bella se removió en el asiento del avión para contemplarlo fijamente, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír como una estúpida adolescente enamorada.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces con qué lo lograste?- le preguntó con falsa indiferencia.

-Con mi mano- respondió sencillamente.

-¿Con tu mano?- inquirió nuevamente Bella con las cejas alzadas. Aquella respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Así es, con mi mano- repitió Edward observándola con un extraño brillo en los ojos- Porque en el momento justo en que estuvo a punto de salir por la puerta de mi casa para no volver, le tendí mi mano- contó mientras tomaba entre las suyas las de Bella- y le rogué que no diera un paso más mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo con mi mano tendida hacia ella-

-Juré y prometí hacerla feliz durante cada segundo de su existencia, protegerla como nadie jamás lo haría. Mimarla y consentirla en todo lo que deseara, incluso le otorgué el derecho a golpearme cuando me comportara como el idiota que era y soy. Pero más que nada prometí amarla, como lo hacia en el ese momento y hago ahora- Edward acarició su mejilla- Le estaba ofreciendo la llave de mi alma y mi vida junto a ella, todo eso… con solo tomar mi mano- Edward la contempló con un desbordamiento de emociones en la mirada.

Bella sentía su vista nublada por lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Aquellas palabras fueron las mismas que Edward le había dicho un tiempo atrás, cuando ella había decidido marcharse al entender que el hombre que tenía a su lado jamás podría compartir sus sentimientos. Aunque luego de esa declaración, comprendió que estaba equivocada.

Él siempre la había amado pero antes de aquel día no lo quiso aceptar. No quería admitir que por primera vez una mujer había logrado lo que muchas otras nunca pudieron. Solo en el instante en que comprendió que estaba a punto de perderla, entendió la magnitud de sus sentimientos hacia Bella.

-Y… ¿ella tomó tu mano?- preguntó entrecortadamente sabiendo la respuesta.

-Claro que si. Lo hizo luego de decirme que era el idiota más tierno y conmovedor que había conocido, pero idiota al fin- contestó divertido al recordar la extraña respuesta que únicamente podía salir de su esposa.

Bella rió suavemente mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro. Edward limpió aquella gota de agua con sus pulgares y luego la abrazó contra su pecho besando su frente.

-¿Qué crees que hubiera sucedido si decidía no tomarla?- Bella levantó la mirada para clavarla en la de su esposo.

-Creo que en estos momentos yo realmente estaría de misionero en África- respondió con tono burlesco.

Edward sonrió interiormente. Ni aunque estuviera en África podría encontrar a una leona como ella, porque su castaña…

También era única en su especie.

…

Azafata*: acá en Argentina, es la persona que atiende en los aviones pero se que en otros países se le dice aeromoza.

Fosforito*: como no tengo cultura mundial, no tengo idea si en otros países se le llama de la misma manera, pero es un palito de madera y una de sus puntas es color rojo, y de allí se prende fuego (notaran que la explicación es made in me)

…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?... ¿Llegaremos a los 100 reviews? jaja.

Acá les traje el primer capítulo de este año, espero que les haya gustado, divertido, etc. Si quieren leer adelantos del siguiente capítulo, durante la semana los subo en mi blog y face, como también otras historias y muchas otras cosas.

Como siempre, agradezco a todas las hermosas personitas que me dejaron reviews, me agregaron a favoritos, alertas… Estuve contestando algunos reviews y espero que no me haya salteado ninguno, pero en un momento creo que me perdí con tantos comentarios jaja. Si alguien no recibió mi respuesta, lo siento mucho pero pueden avisarme y así los respondo.

Creo que no me estoy olvidando de nada más, así que…

¡Nos leemos pronto! (ósea el jueves que viene, en esta historia)

¡Cuídense y besotes!


	9. Los hermanos sean unidos…

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 9

-¿Dónde demonios esta Alice?- Edward caminaba de un lado para el otro con su BlackBerry en las manos.

-¿Estas seguro que te dijo que venía a buscarnos?- dijo Bella observando a su impaciente esposo.

-¡Claro que si! Esa maldita maniática va a enterarse quien es Edward Cullen si no aparece aquí en cinco minutos- protestó crispado.

Era la una de la madrugada y ellos se encontraban varados en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Seattle. Todo porque Alice, quien tendría que haber estado allí hace más de media hora, no había aparecido por el lugar.

Bella se encontraba sentada y con un vaso de plástico lleno de café mientras observaba a la gente pasar con sus maletas. No tenía mucho sueño ya que la mayor parte del vuelo la pasó durmiendo, pero sus ojos en algunos momentos se cerraban cansados.

Edward contemplaba la salida del aeropuerto esperando ver a su hermana entrar por allí, pero eso no pasaba. Él hubiera preferido alquilar un auto pero Alice había insistido tanto por teléfono diciendo que ella quería ser la primera en recibirlos que no le pudo decir que no. Aunque ahora se arrepentía.

-¡Edward!- buscó con la mirada a la persona que había gritado su nombre para encontrar, a pocos metros detrás de él, a su hermana sonriente. Alice caminó rápidamente hacia él sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¡Hermanito!- chilló en su oído después de colgarse de su cuello. Alice era una enana a comparación de Edward que le sacaba, al menos, dos cabezas.

-Alice, suéltame- se quejó intentado lograr que su hermana dejase de ahorcarlo.

-¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe, imbesil!- volvió a gritar felizmente sin soltarlo. Al parecer, ellos dos tenían una extraña forma de comunicarse.

-Yo no- mencionó con una media sonrisa- ¡Pero me puedes decir por qué rayos no viniste a la hora que te dije!- le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡Castaña!- chilló nuevamente al ver a Bella sentada detrás de Edward.

Bella sonrió al escuchar como la había llamado mientras se levantaba del asiento y caminaba hacia ella. Alice estaba muy diferente a como la recordaba. Ahora tenía su cabello negro hasta los hombros en un corte que le quedaba muy bien; no había crecido mucho pero se notaba que a sus veintitrés años era toda una mujer.

-¡Lindura!- gritó no tan fuerte como Alice, mientras se abrazaban fuertemente.

La relación entre las dos, era una bastante particular. Desde que Alice la conoció como la doctora de su hermano, la trató como si ella fuera la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Ser la única mujer en una familia y tener un hermano mayor, nunca le agradó demasiado a pesar de amar a Edward, pero Alice siempre repetía que le hubiera encantado tener una hermana con la cual compartir sus gustos, y su deseo, de alguna manera, se cumplió al conocer a Bella.

-¡Castaña, estas guapísima!- la alabó en un gritito luego de separarse solo lo necesario para observarla bien.

-Enana, te eche tanto de menos. Estas hecha toda una mujer- dijo Bella acomodando un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja.

Alice la contempló sonriente y con los ojos brillosos. No podía explicar cuanto había extrañado a su hermana mayor. Desde hacia más de cinco meses que no veía a Bella ni a su hermano, ya que ella había estado de viaje por Europa.

-Saben, realmente es conmovedor este momento pero me gustaría irme de este lugar si no les importa- habló Edward interrumpiendo el encuentro. Aunque no se lo dijo, él estaba feliz de haber visto a su hermana nuevamente a pesar que los había hecho esperar en ese lugar más de veinte minutos.

-Bellita, no se como puedes soportar a esta cosa las veinticuatro horas del día. Eres todo un ejemplo de mujer- dijo Alice tomando de la mano a su hermano como si fuera un niño de cinco años.

-Será porque soy hermoso e irresistible- Edward sonrió mostrando los dientes y cargando todas las maletas mientras caminaban hacia la salida del edificio.

-¡Dios santo! No eres hermoso, ¡idiota! Mi perro lo es, no tú- señaló Alice burlonamente.

-Alice, por favor, no le digas que no es bello porque tu hermano puede llegar a tener una crisis- mencionó Bella acariciando el brazo de su esposo.

-¡No me digas que Edward ya entró en la crisis de los treinta!- Alice se carcajeo.

-Yo no tengo ninguna crisis y mucho menos treinta- saltó Edward al ver como su hermana y esposa, confabulaban en su contra.

-Pero dentro de pocos años los tendrás, hermanito querido- dijo su hermana mientras llegaban a un Audi negro, muy parecido al de Edward.

-Alice, tu no hables tanto que sigues mis pasos- indicó Edward luego de meter las dos maletas en la parte de atrás del auto.

-No te escucho, no te escucho- repetía Alice tapándose los oídos mientras subía al asiento trasero del Audi.

Bella la igualo subiendo en el asiento del acompañante y Edward en el del conductor.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Piensa que cuando eso suceda mi joven esposo tendrá unos cuarenta años- la reconfortó Bella con una sonrisa. Alice rió divertida al ver la expresión de horror de su hermano.

-Castaña, ¿me puedes decir por qué siempre defiendes a esta imitación de duende?- inquirió ofendido poniendo el auto en marcha y saliendo del aeropuerto.

-Mi castaña siempre me defiende porque soy su hermanita menor quien es maltratada por su hermano en crisis- respondió Alice cruzada de brazos.

-¿Mi castaña? Enana, ella es mi mujer, mía. ¿O acaso eres lesbiana?- preguntó observándola por el espejo retrovisor.

-Mmm… no, hasta ahora creo que solo me he acostado con chicos- contestó inocentemente.

Bella se mordió los labios para no reírse al ver como su esposo palidecía ante la confesión de su _hermanita_.

-¡Mierda! Creo que voy a vomitar- Edward hizo como si estuviera teniendo arcadas.

-Si vomitas, hazlo fuera del auto- Alice puso una cara de asco.

-Edward no va a vomitar y Alice, intenta no contar nada que tenga que ver con tu intimidad frente a tu hermano- Bella observó a Edward que lucía pálido.

-Pero hermana, no es mi culpa que él ande preguntando esa clase de cosas- se defendió Alice- yo solo respondí a su pregunta, ¿no es así Ed?-terminó mientras picaba el hombro de su hermano con su dedo.

-Pequeña maniática, cállate si no quieres que riegue el tapizado del auto con lo que tengo en el estómago- dijo Edward con la vista en la ruta.

-Alice, ¿puedes decirnos por qué tardaste tanto en venir a buscarnos?- preguntó Bella cambiando de tema.

-Oh, es que la policía me detuvo-respondió como si estuviera dando la hora.

Edward y Bella tenían una expresión incrédula ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

-¿Te detuvieron?- repitió su hermano.

-Si, me detuvieron- reafirmó Alice- viene del verbo detener y en la Real Academia…- pero fue interrumpida antes de que pudiera seguir con su explicación.

-¡Ya se lo que es detener!- dijo Edward exasperado- lo que quiero saber, es ¿por qué?- aclaró.

-Uhm… es que no fue mi culpa- Bella sonrió indescriptiblemente al notar lo parecida que era aquella joven a su esposo- Esos policías son los del problema, son unos anticuados- bufó.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- inquirió Bella inclinándose hacia atrás del asiento para observar a Alice.

-Es que según ellos, pintarse los labios mientras se maneja, esta mal- resopló rodando los ojos.

-¿Te estabas poniendo labial mientras conducías?- preguntó Edward con una ceja alzada.

-¡Si! ¡Me estaba poniendo el labial!- chilló irritada escuchando como su hermano repetía todo lo que ella decía.

-Alice, tranquilízate- la calmó Bella- ¿Y luego qué sucedió?- preguntó Bella queriendo saber más.

-Bueno, me detuvieron y me dieron una lección gratis sobre que lo podía hacer o no cuando estaba frente al volante de un auto- suspiró aburrida.

-Y eso duró casi media hora, ¿no?- agregó Edward sarcásticamente.

-Si, tienes algún problema con eso- dijo Alice colocándose entre medio de los asientos delanteros.

Bella rodó los ojos divertida, aquellos dos no podían tener una conversación normal sin terminar lanzándose cosas.

-Edward, deja a tu hermana tranquila- el susodicho bufó- Alice, no me has contado como te fue en Europa- recordó Bella.

-¡Oh, castaña! No sabes lo hermoso que fue- comenzó a contar entusiasmada- Alemania y Bélgica son lugares espectaculares, jamás me los hubiera imaginado tan bellos- dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué me trajiste?- saltó Edward continuando manejando.

-A ti nada, a Bella le va a encantar su regalo- afirmó segura observando a la castaña.

-¡Hey! Eso no es justo, yo soy tu hermano, por lo tanto, tengo más derechos- se quejó Edward.

-Pero a Bella la quiero más, además no pensé que tuvieras gustos tan…_inclinados_- Alice agrandó su sonrisa.

-¿Inclinados? Enana, ¿que te fumaste en Alemania?- Edward se carcajeó.

-Que yo recuerde nada, pero volviendo al tema, tengo que confesar que me costó hacerlo pasar por la aduana sin que me lo mandaran nuevamente a Europa- suspiró teatralmente.

-Alice, ¿se puede saber que locura has traído?- inquirió Bella sintiendo como Edward tomaba su mano cariñosamente.

-Bueno, al principio no supe cuál y de qué color lo ibas a preferir, pero luego me dije: _"Vamos, mi hermana ama las cosas para coleccionar"_-Alice sonrió feliz de sí misma.

-¿Cuándo te dije que me gustaba coleccionar cosas?- preguntó Bella alzando las cejas sin entender aquello.

-Yo pensé que como nos habías sacado a mi hermano de encima, quizás te gustaba coleccionar- respondió tranquilamente mientras que su hermano ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Ves, cariño. Yo te dije que era único en el mundo- señaló Edward sonriendo.

-Alice, ¿entonces que fue lo que trajiste?- preguntó Bella ignorando la sonrisa de su esposo.

-¡Cierto! Te traje un rubio albino, precioso y con ojos celestes. Cuando veas el cuerpo que tiene me vas a amar mucho más y lo mejor, es que es un hermoso recuerdo de Alemania- terminó alegremente.

De pronto, el auto se detuvo en medio del camino. Edward se había girado para observar con el ceño fruncido a su hermana.

-Repite lo que dijiste- ordenó. Alice rodó los ojos divertida.

-Edward deja de mirar así a tu hermana- dijo Bella preguntándose por qué su esposo tenía que ser tan celoso.

-No le estoy haciendo nada- bufó Edward acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento.

-Idiota querido, no te preocupes que nuestra castaña no te va a abandonar. Al parecer a ella le atraen los señores de edad- mencionó Alice ignorando las miradas aturdidas de su hermano y de su cuñada.

-¡Yo no estoy viejo ni a ella le gustan ancianos! Y no cambies de tema- replicó Edward exageradamente- ¿Dime qué fue lo que has traído?- volvió a inquirir matándola con la mirada.

-Castaña, ¡defiéndeme! No ves como me está tratando el viejo que tienes como marido- dijo con un puchero observando a Bella- Y para tu información, hermano no deseado, nunca existió algún alemán- aclaró serenamente.

Edward resopló mientras ponía el Audi en marcha y continuaba manejando hacia la casa de sus padres. Ignorando una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro de su hermana, pero Bella la había notado y al verse Alice descubierta solo le guiñó un ojo alegremente.

Bella sonrió negando suavemente con la cabeza, sabía que su cuñada algo tramaba pero no diría nada, le gustaba molestar a su esposo por lo menos durante unos minutos.

Edward manejaba rápidamente, como a él le gustaba. Hacia pocas semanas que habían venido a visitar a sus padres, pero cada vez que volvían a Forks, todo parecía volverse más verde aún. La cantidad de árboles que rodeaban los bosques se había multiplicado desde su última visita.

Se sentía feliz por estar nuevamente en su hogar. Extrañaba, eso no se podía negar, pero, a pesar de todo, tenía a Bella a su lado y muy pronto a otra personita. Eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

-¿Cómo se encuentran mamá y papá?- preguntó distraídamente a su hermana.

-Pues, yo creo que más que bien…Sabes, siento que abandoné a mamá - dijo observando por la ventanilla.

Bella se movió un poco para observar a Alice, lucía triste de pronto, pero ella sabía que necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- interrogó Edward bajando la velocidad del automóvil. Era extraño sentir a Alice abatida, su hermana siempre estaba alegre.

-Siempre he estado con ella, incluso cuando tú decidiste mudarte a New York, pero ahora que la dejé sola por cinco meses no puedo evitar sentirme mal- explicó suavemente- Se que papá esta con ella todo el tiempo, pero no es difícil ignorar que nos extraña…te extraña- Edward comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

Su madre era una persona muy peculiar, ella era fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo, frágil. Cualquier peligro podía quebrarla y no solo físicamente. Desde que él se había mudado a la ciudad- mucho antes de conocer a Bella- su madre se había mantenido en calma aun cuando él sabía que le dolía su partida, pero tenía a Alice con ella.

Ahora su hermana ya era casi una adulta y dentro de algunos años buscaría la independencia como alguna vez él también lo hizo. Su madre se quedaría sola en su casa junto a su padre. Pero los hijos eran los hijos y ese era un lazo, quizás, mucho más fuerte que el que tenía con Carlisle.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la delicada mano de Bella acariciar su mejilla con ojos preocupados, y él le sonrió.

-Alice, te entiendo, pero mamá estará bien mientras tenga a papá a su lado. No pienses en eso ahora- dijo mostrando su porte de hermano mayor. Alice suspiró y le sonrió agradeciéndole internamente.

-Deberían darme un sobrinito- habló dejando sorprendida a la pareja.

-¿Para qué quieres un sobrinito?- le preguntó Bella escondiendo una sonrisa.

-Supongo que sería genial tener un bebé en la familia, quitando al idiota de la lista- respondió divertida al molestar a su hermano.

-Tu eres tan enana que podrías hacerte pasar por nuestra hija, ¿tu qué dices preciosa?- se colocó un dedo en la barbilla- Aunque pensándolo bien, eres demasiado insoportable para tenerte que aguantar día y noche. Así que olvídalo- dijo burlón mientras giraba en una curva.

-Oh, cállate imbesil- masculló para luego golpearle la cabeza con su mano, haciendo que carcajadas se escucharan dentro del auto.

El Audi avanzaba velozmente y, de pronto, de entre los árboles se pudo ver una hermosa mansión diseñada como si fuera una cabaña. Las luces de la parte delantera la iluminaban esplendorosamente dejando ver unos enormes ventanales decorando los costados de la puerta de entrada.

A pesar de ser casi las dos de la madrugada, por las ventanas se podían ver las lámparas encendidas avisando que los habitantes de aquel lugar se encontraban despiertos.

Al parecer, Esme había estado practicando sus clases de jardinería, porque en los bordes del camino que llevaba hacia la casa, estaban plantadas miles de flores haciendo que el lugar luciera hermoso, aunque por la oscuridad de la noche no se podía apreciar demasiado.

Edward estacionó el coche a un costado de la mansión y bajó rápidamente del Audi para ayudar a su castaña a salir del auto como todo buen caballero.

-Y a mi no me ayudas, ¡desconsiderado!- gruñó Alice, aunque luego chilló al sentir como su hermano la sacaba del auto como si fuera una bolsa de papas, para luego soltarla en el suelo.

-Edward, eres un bruto- murmuró Bella ayudando a su cuñada a alzarse de la tierra.

-Ella quería que la sacará- se defendió tomando las maletas del baúl.

Los tres caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada de la mansión.

-Dame las llaves enana- pidió Edward colocando su mano con la palma para arriba para recibir las llaves de la casa.

-Hermanito…creo que no las tengo- Alice observó a su hermano asustada mientras revisaba su bolso sin lograr encontrarlas.

-No te preocupes, Alice. Por qué no tocas la puerta, alguien debe de estar despierto- mencionó Bella al ver que Edward estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con su hermana.

Edward bufó pero le hizo caso y tocó la puerta de la mansión. Estuvieron unos segundos esperando allí afuera cuando unos apresurados pasos resonaron dentro de la casa.

-¿Quién es?-

Edward frunció el ceño al escuchar una desconocida voz masculina que no era la de su padre. Bella observó a su esposo confundido y luego la posó en Alice quien tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¡Soy yo!- gritó Alice para que la persona que estaba del otro lado pudiera escucharla. De pronto, la puerta se abrió.

Alice sonrió enormemente.

Bella solo murmuró algo como "Oh, oh"

Y Edward….Edward tuvo ganas de matar a su hermana. Porque, al parecer….

Un alemán se había escapado de Alemania…

…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Y aquí un nuevo capítulo… ¿Qué les pareció? De a poco está apareciendo la familia Cullen y espero que el reencuentro entre hermanos les haya gustado.

¡Gracias! Muchísimas gracias a todas las hermosas personitas que me dejaron tan lindos comentarios…realmente, se los agradezco con toda el alma. Y, para agradecérselos de alguna forma, acá les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el capítulo 10. Ya saben, si quieren saber más de esta historia u otra, en mi face, blog y –ahora- twitter, subo adelantos.

Adelanto Capítulo 10:

_-Papá, no te entiendo- dijo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Edward, sabes que si te metes con mi pequeña, te metes con los Cullen- murmuró Carlisle._

¿Chan? Espero que estas cortas oraciones sacien las ganas de leer el siguiente cap.

¡Cuídense y nos leemos prontito!

¡Besotes!


	10. Invasión alemana

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 10

Bella contemplaba a su esposo y al rubio simultáneamente como si estuviera en un partido de tenis. El chico no era feo, tenía una linda y cálida mirada azul y unos cortos mechones rubios caían por su juvenil rostro.

Edward mantenía esa expresión en el rostro que siempre ponía cuando quería golpear algo, pero se contenía con gran esfuerzo mientras que sus puños se encontraban estrujados hasta cortar la circulación de la sangre.

Pero, al contrario de su esposo, el rubio sonreía encantadoramente como si los conociera de hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Jass!- chilló Alice mientras abrazaba al rubio- Déjame presentarte a mi hermano, Edward y a mi hermana, quien también es su esposa, Bella- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hola…- saludó Bella con un poco de indecisión, sin comprender quién era aquel rubio.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock- se presentó educadamente y tendiéndole una mano a la castaña en forma de saludo.

Bella estaba a punto de tomarla cuando otra mano la detuvo por la muñeca.

-¿Tú eres el alemán extraviado del mundo que la psicópata que tengo como hermana trajo de regalo para _mi_ esposa?- preguntó rabiosamente Edward sin despegar la mirada de aquel chico.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fue una risotada histérica que salió de Alice quien tenía apoyada su espalda en la puerta de la casa. El rubio, que ahora sabíamos que se llamaba Jasper, observaba confundido al hombre furioso que estaba frente a él.

-¿alemán?- repitió incrédulo.

-Te dejaré algo en claro, rubio teñido, si te acercas a mi esposa ten por seguro que tu maldito trasero albino volverá a donde pertenece, ¿has entendido?- su voz fue afilada y con una muy directa amenaza.

Jasper mantenía las cejas alzadas, desconcertado por lo que acababa de oír, aunque sentía una ola de nerviosismo crecer en su interior por aquella intimidación.

Bella no se encontraba muy diferente a nuestro querido rubio, pero solo suspiró cansadamente. Ella sabía que Edward le haría la vida imposible al pobre chico si se atrevía a cruzar siquiera una palabra con ella.

Edward tenía una sonrisa entre maligna y orgullosa en su rostro, había logrado dejarle bien en claro al rubio ese que Bella era suya.

-Creo…que hay una equivocación- Jasper murmuró un poco temeroso y Edward frunció el ceño.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Claro que la hay!- exclamó Alice divertida- Querido imbécil, realmente fue un placer molestarte durante unos minutos pero debo decir que eres un insoportable idiota celoso- dijo soltando unas risitas.

Jasper y Edward la contemplaban con la misma expresión de confusión aunque los dos mantenían el ceño fruncido de forma divertida, y Bella sonreía de manera casi indescriptible ante los ojos humanos.

-Querida idiota trastornada, me harías el honor de explicarme qué mierda dijiste- masculló Edward matando con la mirada a su hermana.

-Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero veo que esa cualidad solo funcionó en mí- mencionó orgullosa.

-Alice…- susurró Jasper al ver como el rostro de Edward comenzaba a transformarse en ira pura.

-Bueno, bueno...lo que sucede, imbécil- observó a su hermano- es que Jasper no es alemán ni yo lo traje para nuestra castaña. Y Jass, perdóname por integrarte a mi emocionante plan para divertirme a costa de mi hermano. ¡Oh! Edward te va a encantar el morocho que traje de regalo para tu esposa- terminó sonriéndoles como ella solo podía hacerlo.

Bella rió al ver las expresiones de los dos hombres quienes parecían no caer ante la explicación de la joven.

-¡Maldita desquiciada neurótica….- pero unos apresurados pasos detuvieron las hermosas palabras de Edward hacia su hermana.

-¡Hijo!- un gritito emocionado retumbó en toda la casa.

Una mujer dueña de un lindo cabello color caramelo y vestida con un sencillo vestido verde apareció en la entrada de la casa. Ella, rápidamente, abrazó a su hijo mayor mientras repartía besos por su cara haciéndolo sonrojar tenuemente, pero, a pesar de eso, no le negó las muestras de cariño.

-¡Estás tan guapo, cielo!- dijo su madre eufóricamente.

Alice y Jasper tapaban con una tos mal disimulada las risas que no podían largar, mientras que Bella se mordía los labios intentando retener una carcajada. No todos los días se veía a Edward tan rojo de vergüenza.

-Cariño, deja de avergonzar a nuestro hijo- una gruesa voz masculina llenó los oídos de los presentes.

Carlisle apareció detrás de su esposa con una sonrisa. Sus facciones denotaban pequeñas arrugas que con el pasar del tiempo comenzaron a aparecer. Su aire de jefe de familia, era completamente visible con una simple ojeada.

Bella observó a sus suegros, emocionada. Para ella, ellos eran como sus segundos padres, eran como la pareja perfecta que, desde que conoció, admiró.

-No seas exagerado, Carlisle- dijo ella dejando que su esposo abrazara a su hijo.

-Hola papá- saludó Edward mientras sus mejillas volvían a su color normal.

-Hola hijo- Carlisle le sonrió y palmó su espalda.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mira a quien tenemos aquí!- exclamó Esme sonriéndole abiertamente a Bella, para luego abrazarla tan fuerte como había hecho antes con su hijo.

-¡Estás hermosa, cariño!- expresó alegremente.

-Hola Esme- saludó Bella sonriente- ¿Cómo esta?-

-Muy bien hija, pensamos que no llegarían- comentó la mujer observando a los presentes.

-Ma, la culpa es de ese duende adoptado- mencionó Edward tomando la mano de su esposa.

-Hijo, que te hemos dicho sobre llamar así a tu hermana- dijo Carlisle después de saludar calidamente a Bella.

-Papi, tu hijo no deseado siempre me insulta. Creo que deberías golpearlo- soltó Alice observando con maldad a su hermano.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear y entren a la casa- ordenó suavemente Esme mientras se adentraba al interior de la mansión.

El lugar era grande, quizás más de lo que parecía. La madera predominaba como materia prima de la casa; el techo parecía ser de roble y las cerámicas negras del piso combinaban a la perfección con la gama de colores de los muebles. Las paredes blancas se encontraban tapadas por grandes cuadros y fotografías de la familia.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- preguntó Edward al ver que algunos de los muebles y sillones de la casa estaban cambiados de lugar.

-Tu madre tuvo otro momento de inspiración- respondió divertido Carlisle.

-Algún día va a desamueblar el lugar- dijo Edward con gracia mientras observaba a su esposa dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su madre y hermana conversando.

-Supongo que tu hermana ya te presento a Jasper- musitó su padre caminando hacia la sala.

-No tienes una idea- murmuró bufando- ¿Pero quién demonios es ese rubio?- preguntó contemplando como ese joven se unía a la conversación de las mujeres.

-Alice nos dijo que era un amigo y que se quedaría aquí durante unos días, pero sabes como es tu hermana. Lo más probable es que nos diga que es su novio cuando estén a punto de casarse- mencionó Carlisle mirando fijamente a Jasper.

-¿Es su novio?- inquirió incrédulo Edward.

-Hijo, ¿no conoces a tu hermana todavía?- dijo rodando los ojos- Solo tienes que observarlos un segundo para entenderlo- expuso tranquilamente.

-Ese albino es el novio de mi hermana- repitió sin creerlo.

Él podría molestar e incluso insultar a Alice, pero ella seguía siendo su hermanita, y que su padre le revelara que estaba saliendo con esa… _cosa_, había sido como un balde de agua helada.

-Edward, espero que no molestes a tu hermana y mucho menos a Jasper- Carlisle lo contempló seriamente.

-Pero papá, ella es tu princesa y mi duende, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo intentando convencer a su padre- Ese albino parece un psicópata, ¿y si quiere hacerle algo a nuestra pequeña?- añadió observando a Jasper misteriosamente.

-Hijo mío, cómo crees que voy a dejar a mi princesa con ese chico- habló lentamente.

-Papá, no te entiendo- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Edward, sabes que si te metes con mi pequeña, te metes con los Cullen- murmuró Carlisle con una sonrisa pero sin despegar los ojos del rubio.

Edward sonrió junto a su padre, Alice podría tener problemas mentales, pero seguía siendo su pequeño duende y, como buen hermano que era, no iba a permitir que ese alemán clandestino le pusiera una mano encima.

-¿No quieren cenar algo?- preguntó delicadamente Esme caminando hacia su hijo con Bella a su lado.

-No, gracias mamá. Creo que nos iremos a dormir, Bella está cansada- comentó Edward tomando a su esposa por la cintura suavemente.

-Estoy realmente cansada, Esme, Edward no me dejo dormir en todo el viaje- dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

-Edward, ¿todavía sigues metiéndole mano a mi hermana en los espacios públicos?- inquirió Alice con burla en la mirada.

-Claro que sí, maniática esquizofrénica. Como sabes las costumbres nunca desaparecen. Y hablando de costumbres, ¿aún tienes a ese pobre chico inflable que usabas para tus asquerosas perversiones, o ahora lo cambiaste por éste rubio tamaño real?- Edward sonrió a su hermana inocentemente y luego observó a Jasper que parecía estar sufriendo de un calor agobiante ya que sus blancas mejillas se encontraban hirviendo.

-Pedazo de cuero viviente, no recuerdas que a Jey Jey te lo presté cuando me dijiste que no estabas seguro de tu inclinación sexual. Espero que no le hayas hecho un agujero de más- mencionó Alice alegremente mientras caminaba hacia Bella y la tomaba del brazo para llevarla escaleras arriba.

-Creo que Jey Jey murió desinflado, ¿y me puedes decir a dónde rayos llevas a mi castaña?- preguntó siguiendo a su hermana y esposa hasta la mitad de las escaleras.

-¡Edward, no tienes ganas de tirarte por las escaleras, solo por unos minutos!- gritó Alice desapareciendo con Bella al final de la escalera.

-¡No, gracias! ¡Eso lo dejo para ti!- respondió él de la misma forma.

-Edward- lo retó Esme maternalmente.

-¿Qué…?- murmuró con inocencia su hijo haciendo que Carlisle rodara los ojos.

-Jasper, hijo. Seguramente estás muy cansado, ¿no quieres ir a dormir?- preguntó Esme observando al rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

-No se preocupe Esme, dentro de unos minutos lo haré, pero usted debería ir a descansar- dijo sonriéndole suavemente.

-Es cierto, mamá. Nosotros nos las arreglamos- agregó Edward caminando hacia ellos.

-Pero yo quería charlar con Bella- mencionó observando las escaleras con pena.

-Cariño, mañana lo harás. Además ahora Bella debe de estar cansada y más teniendo a Alice junto a ella- habló Carlisle tomándola por los hombros y Esme suspiró.

-Está bien- murmuró graciosamente- Hijo, ya sabes que el cuarto de ustedes es el mismo de siempre- dijo mientras se acercaba a Edward y lo abrazaba- Que duermas bien y saluda de mi parte a Bella y Alice- terminó con un sonoro beso en la mejilla del hombre.

-Y tú también, cielo. Sabes que ésta es tu casa- abrazó a Jasper de la misma forma que a su hijo.

-Cariño, ve que yo tengo que hacer unas cosas- dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió para después desparecer por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Ahora en medio de la sala solo se encontraban Edward, Carlisle y, para su mala suerte, Jasper. La habitación había quedado en silencio y ninguno hablaba, pero era palpable aquel hilo tenso en el lugar.

Edward observó de reojo a su padre quien no quitaba la vista del pobre rubio, y eso lo hizo sonreír interiormente. Sabía que su padre cuando quería podía ser bastante intimidante.

-Jasper, siéntate. Nos gustaría hablar contigo sobre algunos temas- la fina voz de Carlisle hizo estremecer levemente a Jasper quien asintió con diminuta desconfianza.

Edward y Carlisle se sentaron en los sillones blancos de la sala mientras que Jasper se sentó quedando frente a ellos.

-¿Qué pretendes con mi hermana?- Edward no podría haber sido más directo.

-Edward…- murmuró Carlisle colocándose una mano en el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que salió de los labios de un incrédulo Jasper.

-No es tan difícil de entender, rubio- bufó Edward- Lo que quiero saber es si tus manos se van a quedar donde están o piensan meterse en la…- pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Hijo, déjame a mí- mencionó Carlisle rodando los ojos mientras que Edward maldecía por lo bajo.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes para con mi hija?- inquirió el patriarca de la familia observando a Jasper fijamente.

El pobre rubio mantenía sus ojos abiertos y una expresión de nerviosismo rondaba por su rostro ahora pálido, como un ciervo enfocado por las luces de un auto. Parecía una escultura de piedra, dura e inmóvil. Edward al ver que no respondía frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Lo matamos?- murmuró a su padre sin dejar de contemplar a Jasper que parecía no pestañar.

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco pero igualmente estaba extrañado por la conducta del chico, por lo que sacudió su mano frente al rostro de Jasper, tratando de traerlo a la realidad.

-S-señor Cullen…-susurró Jasper tembloroso y observándolos a los dos simultáneamente.

-Mierda, estás tan trastornado como mi hermana- dijo Edward arrugando la frente.

-Responde de una vez, Whitlock. ¿Qué pretendes con mi princesa?- preguntó nuevamente Carlisle con una mueca seria.

-Y-yo quiero a su hija, señor- respondió entrecortadamente y con miedo en su mirada ante la reacción de los dos hombres.

Edward y Carlisle fruncieron el ceño a la vez, intentando digerir la información.

-¿Cuánto la quieres?- Carlisle se inclinó hacia delante para estancar su analizadora mirada en Jasper, mientras que éste último se pagaba lo más que podía al respaldo del sillón, en un intento de alejarse de él.

-Y-yo…-observó intimidado a Carlisle- Yo…yo la amo- declaró con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules.

Edward comenzó a toser al escuchar eso y su padre tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que no muriera ahogado. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos había esperado que Jasper confesara sus sentimientos tan…rápido; incluso por la cabeza de Edward habían pasado diferentes ideas para torturarlo y que admitiera lo que quería con su hermana.

-¿La cuidarás como se lo merece?- inquirió Carlisle juntando las cejas.

-Si señor- contestó sin dudar.

-Escucha, Whitlock, porque esto no lo repetiré- comenzó Carlisle logrando que Jasper sintiera escalofríos- Alice es mi pequeña y por lo tanto no permitiré que ningún hormonal idiota le meta una sola mano encima. Llegas a lastimarla de cualquier manera existente y te juro por mi vida que te castraré de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar. ¿Quedó claro?- la filosa y peligrosa voz de Carlisle resonó en las paredes de la sala como una amenaza que cumpliría sin dudar.

-Si señor, más que claro- asintió Jasper intentando ocultar fracasadamente su temor ante aquella amenaza.

Pero entre éste cruce de palabras y amenazas, la expresión de Edward había tomado un rumbo diferente al esperado. ¿Acaso su padre estaba aceptando al rubio ese?

-Muy bien, no me decepciones Jasper- dijo Carlisle alzando una ceja y Jasper asintió activamente- Entonces… ¡Bienvenido a la familia!- Carlisle le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras que su expresión seria era reemplazada por una sonrisa cálida.

Jasper suspiró como si le hubieran sacado un gran peso de encima y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Papá… ¿Acaso Alice se dignó a convidarte de eso que fuma? ¡¿Bienvenido a la familia? - masculló Edward imitando la voz de su padre-¡¿En qué estás pensando? ¡Esta cosa solo quiere aprovecharse de la enana!- chilló exageradamente apuntándolo con un dedo como si fuera el culpable de un asesinato.

-Edward, hijo, Jasper merece una oportunidad; además el amor es el amor- dijo sabiamente como olvidando todo lo sucedido hace cinco minutos atrás- Ahora si me disculpan, me iré a dormir- mencionó alzándose del sillón.

Edward lo contempló con incredulidad, no podía entender como su padre se vendía con unas pocas palabras. Él estaba seguro que aquel rubio tenía intenciones secretas muy opuestas a las que acababa de decir, y jamás iba a permitir que su hermana cayera en sus redes alemanas.

-Jasper, espero que sepas valorar a mi princesa- agregó observándolo durante un segundo con su mano en el hombro del joven.

-No se preocupe señor, haré todo lo posible por hacerla feliz- aclaró Jasper poniéndose de pie y con seguridad.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo feliz- Entonces, buenas noches, hijo- palmó la espalda del rubio quien se encontraba con una expresión de tranquilidad.

-Edward, saluda de mi parte a tu hermana y deja dormir a Bella- el susodicho rodó los ojos- Duerme bien, hijo- lo abrazó y luego desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el que, anteriormente, se había dirigido Esme.

La sala se encontraba en silencio, mas Jasper observaba con nerviosismo a su _cuñado_. Ahora que no estaba Carlisle, no había nadie quien detuviera a Edward de un ataque psicópata.

-A ver si nos entendemos, querido alemán- comenzó Edward acercándose a Jasper con lentitud.

-Disculpa…- lo interrumpió el rubio nerviosamente- Pero no soy alemán- manifestó con fina voz.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando de mi?- inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

-N-no- su voz tembló.

-No me agradas Whitlock, pero espero que te quede algo bien claro en tu cabecita amarilla- lo observó fijamente- No quiero verte besando, manoseando o haciendo algo que conlleve saliva con mi hermana, mucho menos si yo estoy respirando el mismo oxígeno- Jasper tragó saliva mas asintió.

Edward torció una sonrisa socarrona, todo estaba saliendo como él esperaba. Había puesto en su lugar a Jasper y su instinto masculino le decía que aquel chico no iba a tocar a Alice ni con una varita si sabía lo que le convenía.

Unos pasos se escucharon y los dos hombres corrieron la vista hacia las escaleras por donde Alice y Bella descendían mientras hablaban tranquilamente. Edward pudo jurar que había escuchado a Jasper suspirar, mas no le dio importancia y se encaminó hacia su esposa.

-A veces me pregunto por qué le sigues la corriente a esta cosa- habló Edward al llegar al principio de la escalera, para luego tomar entre sus brazos a Bella.

-Esta cosa es tu hermana- dijo Bella rodando los ojos pero sin moverse del abrazo.

-Lo que sucede, hermana, es que como tú me quieres, este narcisista se pone celoso- mencionó Alice al pasar por un costado de la pareja.

-No me pongo celoso, querida trastornada, sólo que tu me quitas tiempo preciado con mi esposa. Sabes lo que podríamos haber hecho en nuestra habitación si tú no la hubieras raptado- Edward sonrió a su hermana.

-No hubiéramos hecho nada, así que no te preocupes- agregó Bella acomodándose entre los brazos de su esposo.

-¡Por eso te amo, castaña!- exclamó Alice para luego abrazar a Bella por la espalda, logrando que ésta última quedara atrapada en medio de los dos hermanos.

-¡Oh, perfecto! Yo elijo ser el pan y cariño si quieres puedes ser el queso- sugirió Edward haciendo referencia a la posición en que los tres se encontraban, como si fueran un emparedado viviente.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego se corrió del medio tan rápido que Edward solo lo notó cuando tuvo entre sus brazos al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana.

-¡Me está atacando la lechuga!- soltó Edward moviendo a su hermana lejos de él.

-¡Cállate, idiota!- chilló Alice golpeando el pecho de su hermano.

Mientras que estos dos seguían discutiendo, Bella se había colocado al lado de Jasper quien observaba la escena frente a él. Ella lo observó minuciosamente, captando cada detalle del chico. Cuando Alice la había arrastrado a su cuarto, le había confesado que Jasper era una especie de amigo y novio, ya que no pasaron de besos. Realmente, aquello no la había sorprendido, se esperaba algo por el estilo. Alice muy pocas veces llevaba a su casa algún chico y, cuando lo hacía, Esme ni Carlisle estaban, así que para que ella lo hubiera presentado a la familia, debía de haber un interés mayor entre los dos.

-Disculpa por la presentación de hace un rato, pero como verás Edward es un poco territorial- comentó Bella luego de darle una rápida mirada a su esposo quien todavía continuaba peleando con su hermana.

-No te preocupes por eso, se nota que él te ama- Jasper la observó con una sencilla sonrisa que hizo a Bella infundir confianza en el chico.

-Supongo que esa es una muy buena forma de ver los celos desde otro punto de vista- añadió ella contemplando como Alice de un salto despeinaba los cabellos cobrizos de su hermano.

-No son celos, créeme. Él sólo tiene miedo de perderte, supongo- dijo como si esa fuera la verdad de las verdades.

-Deberías de decirle a Alice lo que sientes- murmuró Bella lo suficientemente alto para que solo su acompañante escuchara.

Jasper juntó las cejas y la observó durante unos segundos sin entender como ella podía saber lo que sentía por Alice.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó con un poco de indecisión.

-Debes aprender a disimular mejor- contestó sonriéndole y Jasper sintió que se sentía cómodo junto a la presencia de la castaña- La vida es corta y Alice simplemente es única. No te preocupes por Edward, yo lo puedo manejar- dijo con gracia.

Jasper frunció el ceño, cómo era que ella podía saber que su esposo no tiraba flores ante la noticia de que él sentía algo por su hermana.

-Conozco muy bien a Edward, Jasper, y te puedo asegurar que él nunca llega a la violencia aunque parezca lo contrario- explicó Bella moviendo un mecho de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Supongo que esa es una buena noticia- susurró.

-Una muy buena- repitió ella.

-¡Edward! ¡Eres un imbécil!-

Bella y Jasper observaron a Alice que se encontraba sentada en los escalones de madera de las escaleras mientras que Edward estaba frente a ella sonriéndole con inocencia.

-Edward, tu hermana no es una muñeca- bufo Bella dirigiéndose hacia ellos con Jasper detrás.

-¡Es que es un reprimido sexual! ¡Siempre quiso ser mujer!- exclamó Alice mientras era ayudada por Bella a levantarse de la escalera.

-Ya empezó a delirar, pobre niña- rió Edward dirigiéndose hacia la entrada donde se encontraban las maletas.

-Primer paso: aceptar el problema- musitó Alice como si estuviera en una clase de psicología.

Bella rió y luego se giró hacia el rubio.

-Buenas noches Jasper, y piensa en lo que te dije- ella lo abrazó y el nombrado devolvió el abrazo sintiendo que había encontrado una fiel confidente en aquella familia.

-Tu igual, Bella-agregó luego de soltarla y con una sonrisa.

-Segundo paso: enviar a tu hermana a un psiquiatra- dijo Edward de pie junto a la escalera.

-Cariño, duerme bien- Alice sonrió a Bella para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

-Tú también, hermana, y si hoy hay "_momento feliz_", por favor no hagan mucho ruido- pidió en broma.

-Tranquila, solo necesito drogar a Edward un poco para que quede dormido- Alice se carcajeo.

-Castaña, a ti te encanta violarme mientras estoy drogado- mencionó Edward subiendo las escaleras con las maletas en sus manos.

-¡Que asco!- chilló Alice y Bella rodó los ojos mientras subía tras su esposo.

-¡Buenas noches, neurótica!- Edward alzó una de las manos en que tenía una maleta en forma de saludo sin girarse- ¡Y espero que mañana sigas vivo, alemán!- terminó sonriendo en el final de las escaleras mientras esperaba a Bella.

Y una exclamación resonó en la casa…

-¡Que no es alemán!-

_Tercer paso: aceptar que no todos los rubios son alemanes._

…

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Perdonen por no subir ayer éste capítulo, pero es que mi idiotez me hizo hacer cagada…por lo que este cap está reescrito.

Voy a responder un review de Nany87, porque en realidad le puede interesar a alguno. Yo estoy tratando de actualizar todos los jueves- exceptuando el día de hoy que fue más por una idiotez mía- pero espero seguir subiendo los siguientes caps con la misma regularidad, no quiero caer de nuevo en un capítulo por año.

Así que ya saben, si no subo un capítulo un día jueves es porque: me morí - se cortó la luz - volví a hacer cagada con Word- me quedé sin inspiración (opción muy probable jiji), etc.…

Volviendo al tema… ¡Felicitaciones a todas las que acertaron! Si, era Jasper Whitlock, señoras y señores. Tengo una extraña obsesión con él, por lo que no podía dejarlo afuera de la historia.

Gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, me alegro muchísimo que les haya gustado el cap.

Y como me gusta repetir las oraciones, si quieren saber que va a suceder next: face-blog- twitter.

Ahora, sin más nada que decir, ¡me despido!

¡Cuídense y nos leemos pronto!


	11. Hermano mío

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

**Advertencia**: Lemmon, honey.

Chapter 11

_'Cause the walls started shaking,_

_The earth was quaking,  
My mind was aching,  
And we were making__ it and you..._

Bella se removió entre las sabanas blancas de la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. No tenía idea sobre que hora sería y, realmente, no le importaba, solo quería continuar durmiendo.

_Shook me all night long,  
Yeah you, shook me all night long._

Un gritito ahogado en la almohada salió de sus labios. ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres del maldito planeta tuvo que casarse con el más desconsiderado? Lo mataría y luego seguiría durmiendo. Esa sí que era una gran idea.

_Working double time on the seduction line,  
She was one of a kind,  
She's just mine all mine._

-Edward…cállate- gruñó contra el cojín sin alzar el rostro.

Cualquier mujer daría lo que fuera para que su pareja la despertara cantándole una hermosa canción, cualquier mujer menos Bella. Amaba dormir y odiaba que la despertaran, pero su esposo tenía un extraño problema psicológico, uno que la hacía querer asesinarlo.

_Wanted no applause,  
It's just another cause,  
Made a meal out of me, and come back for more,_

-Sino estuviera casi inconsciente te ahorcaría con las sabanas- levantó su rostro, sin importarle el desastre que tenía en la cabeza, y observó a Edward con fiereza en la mirada.

-¡Buenos días, castaña!- Edward se encontraba con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama, los brazos tras su nuca y lo único que lo separaba de la desnudes total eran unos boxers negros. Él la contemplaba divertido y hacía todo lo posible para que una sonrisa burlona no apareciera en su rostro.

Bella sollozó teatralmente y se escondió bajo las finas sabanas. ¡Quería dormir! ¿Eso era pedir demasiado?

-¡Deja de cantar!- pataleó como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-¿No te gusta como canto?- preguntó ofendido- Cualquier mujer quisiera estar en tu lugar, preciosa. Todas desean despertar escuchando la mejor canción de rock- musitó observando el capullo blanco que ahora era su mujer y abriendo la boca para seguir con la canción.

_Had to cool me down,  
To take another round,  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

_'Cause the walls were shaking_

_The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it_

-Te mato- murmuró Bella para luego, en un rápido movimiento, colocarse entre las piernas de su esposo y, sin esperar un segundo más, plantó sus manos sobre la boca de Edward haciéndolo callar.

Él hizo un puchero bajo las manos de su mujer al ver como estas interrumpían su canto, mas no las quitó. Bella sonrió y luego se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo, enterrando la cabeza en su cuello aún con las manos sobre la boca de Edward. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio al no escuchar la gruesa y desafinada voz de su esposo, y cerró los ojos ante el placer de volver a dormir.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?- definitivamente, tendría que considerar cortarle la lengua a Edward.

-El problema, amorcito, es que tu insoportable voz no me deja dormir- respondió Bella sin abrir los ojos y acomodándose mejor sobre aquel cuerpo.

-Me has herido, preciosa- Edward rodeó su cintura con sus brazos para atraerla mas cerca- Pasé tanto tiempo ensayando esta canción y tu simplemente quieres callarme- dijo con voz herida.

-Sabes, hay personas que necesitamos dormir- murmuró Bella abrazándolo por la nuca.

-Y hay personas que necesitamos cantar- contradijo Edward contemplando a la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos con ternura.

-Ajá…- Bella estaba a punto de caer dormida nuevamente.

Edward rió divertido mas no la movió de su lugar. Él la observó durante unos minutos, deleitándose al ver la hermosa mujer que se encontraba dormida sobre su cuerpo. Una de sus manos comenzó a recorrerle la espalda por debajo de la remera de tiritas de seda violeta que ella tenía puesta. Amaba sentir su cremosa y suave piel.

En el momento en que su gran mano acarició aquella parte del cuerpo, sintió como Bella se estremecía levemente. Tener a su mujer de esa manera, hacia que un sentimiento protector lo recorriera de pies a cabeza. Ella era tan pequeña a comparación de él.

-Te amo-

Bella alzó el rostro para observar a Edward que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta no era una burlona o divertida como las que él acostumbraba a tener, sino que era una sonrisa sincera, hermosa. Ella parpadeó sorprendida y un poco confundida, sin entender si aquel era un sueño. Había pocas veces en que Edward decía aquellas palabras, ya que él en aquel sentido era bastante tímido.

Finalmente, Bella sonrió de la misma forma pero no dijo nada, solo lo observó a los ojos.

-¿No dirás nada?- murmuró Edward acariciando su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- inquirió Bella sin borrar su sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente lo que su esposo quería decir con aquellas palabras.

-No sé, quizás algo como "Yo también te amo" o "Me gusta hacer el amor contigo"- dijo frunciendo los labios.

Bella juntó sus frentes y lo contempló con todo el amor que podía demostrar. De pronto, todo el sueño que tenía, se había esfumado.

-Definitivamente, amo hacer el amor contigo- dijo divertida y él rodó los ojos- Edward Cullen, eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida y… ¡mierda! te amo, te amo, te amo- Bella lo besó con ganas, tomando los labios de Edward entre los suyos y mordiéndolos con pasión.

Edward estaba eufórico, parecía totalmente sacado de sí mismo. Necesitaba oír aquellas palabras de la boca de Bella. Aunque sabía que lo amaba, no podía resistir escucharlo de ella. La tomó con fuerza por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la tumbó hacia atrás, haciendo que ahora él quedara sobre ella. Bella mantenía sus manos aferradas al cabello de Edward con ansiedad, mientras que sus piernas desnudas se enroscaban en su cadera.

Edward adentró su lengua en la boca de su mujer y sus manos comenzaron a jugar con el trasero de Bella, que solo tenía unas bragas grises. Quería tomarla en ese mismo momento, sin esperar un segundo más. Por lo que de un tirón bajó sus boxers mientras que Bella hacía lo mismo con la única prenda interior que tenía.

-Bella…- gruñó Edward al penetrarla, sintiendo como se contraían las paredes del interior de su mujer.

Los dos comenzaron a moverse cada vez con más velocidad, queriendo sentir más placer con cada estocada. Bella dejo el cabello de su esposo para colocar sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza y dejar que sus manos se aferraran a las blancas sabanas, buscando en ellas un punto de contención para la cantidad descomunal de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Mientras los movimientos continuaban, Edward corrió de su lugar la pequeña remera de tiritas que tenía su mujer para dejar al descubierto sus pechos. Él comenzó a lamer y succionar los senos de Bella sin detenerse ni siquiera a respirar, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, no podría. Era adicto a aquellos montes de Venus.

-Te amo, Bella… ¡Dios! te amo tanto, amor- dijo entre suspiros de satisfacción para luego volver a colocar sus labios sobre los de su mujer.

Sus caderas se agitaban simultáneamente y sus vientres chocaban una y otra vez. Bella abrió sus ojos llorosos por el placer y fijó su mirada en el techo de madera de la habitación, sin realmente estar conciente de la realidad. Ella sintió como si una bomba estuviera a punto de explotar en su vientre y cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras que un grito silencioso subió por su garganta y desapareció dentro de la boca de Edward.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido de un momento para otro. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro Edward, era del cuerpo que estaba debajo suyo y nada más. No había nada a su alrededor, solo Bella.

Edward colocó su cabeza sobre el vientre de Bella mientras intentaba controlar su errática respiración y eso le costó unos cuantos minutos, pero nada impidió que dejara de observar a su esposa quien aún jadeaba en busca de aire.

_And you shook me all night long,  
Yeah you, shook me all night long._

Bella carcajeó aún sin respiración al escuchar como Edward, con gran esfuerzo, recitaba aquella parte de la canción.

-Ya no tengo sueño- suspiró ella jugando con el cabello de su esposo.

-Ya no quiero cantar- Edward sonrió y se alzó para rozar sus labios.

Comenzaron a jugar con sus bocas, sin querer detenerse. Bella aún sentía la sensación del orgasmo recorriendo su cuerpo junto con la adrenalina que, poco a poco, empezaba a desaparecer.

Edward, lentamente, comenzó a bajar su boca. Con lentitud, sus labios emprendieron un camino de besos por el cuello de Bella, succionando aquella sensible piel. Luego, siguieron bajando hasta apoderarse de sus senos, otra vez. Edward tomó entre sus dientes el pezón izquierdo y lo mordió suavemente, lo suficiente para que Bella gimiera de placer.

Así continuó jugando, lamiendo y mordiendo cada centímetro de piel que estuviera a su alcance. Bella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, intentado no gritar ante las caricias que estaba recibiendo. Edward todavía estaba dentro de ella, mas ahora él se encontraba entretenido con sus pechos.

-Están más grandes- Bella abrió sus ojos y contempló a Edward quien tenía los labios hinchados y mantenía la vista en sus senos.

-Es por el embarazo- susurró Bella para luego colocar su boca sobre la de su esposo.

Del pecho de Edward salió un suave gruñido mientras le devolvía los besos a su mujer.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?- inquirió Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

-No- respondió Edward sin siquiera observar el reloj.

-¿Sabes que día es?- volvió a preguntar Bella con diversión.

-¿El de quedarse todo el día en la cama?- dijo Edward en una pregunta mientras quitaba algunos mechones de cabello castaño del rostro de Bella.

-Debemos levantarnos- murmuró ella, besándolo por última vez.

-Quedémonos un poco mas, preciosa- pidió Edward atrapando los brazos de Bella con sus manos y besando su cuello.

-No se vale jugar sucio- Bella intentaba no dejarse llevar por el deseo.

-¿Quién dijo que no?- inquirió Edward para luego morder el cuello de su mujer.

Bella al sentir los dientes de Edward clavarse en su piel, no se pudo contener y un gritito de placer salió de su garganta.

-¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Deja a Bella!-

La pareja abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar esto y contemplaron la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba cerrada.

-¿Alice?- murmuró Bella incrédula.

-Gracias a Dios que cerré la puerta con llave- dijo Edward aún con la mirada en la puerta.

-¡Hermana! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?- se escuchó desde el otro lado del cuarto.

Bella contempló a Edward indecisa sin saber qué decir, pero, rápidamente, quitó a su esposo de encima, subió su remera de tiritas y su ropa interior para tapar su desnudes.

-Bella…- bufó Edward observando como su esposa se miraba en un espejo que había en la habitación, acomodándose su cabello.

-Póntelos- ordenó Bella tirándole sus boxers y unos pantalones en la cara.

-¡¿Bella?- se escuchó nuevamente.

-¡Trastornada, no tienes otra cosa que hacer además de molestar a la gente!- gritó Edward acostado en la cama luego de colocarse su ropa. Bella rodó los ojos mientras se ponía unos shorts negros.

-¡¿Bella, éste idiota te ha hecho algo?- volvió a oírse.

Bella suspiró y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la habitación para abrirla. Del otro lado, se encontraba Alice descalza y vestida con un camisón rosa con corazones.

-¡Bella!- chilló arrojándose a los brazos de la susodicha y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Hola, Alice- dijo Bella sonriéndole luego de devolverle el abrazo- ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? - exclamó alegremente-¡Oh, hermana, gracias por asesinarlo! Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño- soltó con felicidad mientras se adentraba en la habitación y contemplaba a su hermano quien se encontraba panza abajo y con el rostro hundido en una de las almohadas.

-Para tu desgracia, estoy vivo, maldita psicópata- musitó Edward alzando el rostro y observando a su hermana con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Bella, tu solo avísame si quieres ayuda para deshacerte de ésta cosa- mencionó Alice con maldad.

-Gracias por la oferta, pero creo que me lo voy a quedar por un tiempo mas- dijo Bella caminando hacia el baño de la habitación.

-¿Castaña, me vas a dejar solo con esta lunática?- preguntó Edward al ver como Alice se dirigía hacia la cama en donde estaba él.

-Edward, esa lunática es tu hermana- masculló Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco- Además te vendría bien pasar un momento con ella, quizás así dejas de cantar en plena madrugada- terminó encerrándose en el baño.

-¿Plena madrugada? Son las diez de la mañana- murmuró Edward rodando los ojos.

-¿Por qué eres tan desalmado?- preguntó Alice tirándose a la cama junto a su hermano.

-No es mi culpa que su pasatiempo favorito sea dormir- respondió él alzando los hombros.

Alice rió divertida y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, quedándose en silencio. Era extraño no escuchar sus peleas por más de dos minutos y mucho menos si los dos se encontraban en un mismo espacio físico.

-¿Alice?- susurró Edward.

-Uhm…- contestó ella.

-¿Acaso estás menopáusica?- inquirió observándola con una pequeña sonrisa burlona.

Alice frunció el ceño y lo golpeó con su codo en las costillas haciendo que Edward emitiera un quejido.

-Para tu información, no estoy menopáusica, es solo que me gusta estar con mi hermano- confesó siendo sincera pero sin mirarlo.

Edward la contempló y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Amaba a su hermana a pesar de su locura, y era en estos momentos en que él silenciosamente agradecía por tenerla.

-A mi también me gusta estar con mi hermana- mencionó Edward con una sonrisa honesta y abrazándola por los hombros.

Los ojos de Alice brillaron y se abrazó a su hermano mayor con fuerza. Se quedaron en esa posición durante unos minutos hasta que Edward recordó un insignificante detalle.

-Enana, ¿y el albino?- preguntó juntando las cejas.

-Es Jasper. Repitamos juntos, Jasper- deletreó Alice.

-Es hermoso su nombre- dijo Edward sarcásticamente- Será que papá lo habrá matado- susurró más para él mismo.

-Para tu mala suerte, papá no lo mató. Pero si quieres saber una verdad dolorosa, te tendré que decir que los dos salieron juntos a comprar- aclaró Alice felizmente.

-Edward abrió los ojos un poco más de lo común y observó a su hermana intentando confirmar que todo aquello era una mentira.

-Cuando dices _los dos_, ¿te refieres a…?- Alice rodó los ojos.

-A papá y Jasper- respondió ella con alegría.

Edward suspiró y cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una de sus manos al puente de su nariz.

-¿Edward?- escuchó a Alice decir.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Te gusta Jasper?- Alice lo observó.

-No soy gay- respondió sencillamente.

-No hablo de gustar de gustar sino de gustar para mí- explicó ella haciendo un desastre con las palabras.

-Sabes, sería todo mucho más fácil si me trajeras un diccionario: Alice-Ingles- masculló Edward aún con los ojos cerrados. De repente, él sintió la cama moverse alrededor suyo.

-Lo que quiero decir es si te gusta Jasper como…mi novio- terminó en un murmullo pero Edward ya había abierto los ojos desmesuradamente.

Alice se encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas frente a él, y lo contemplaba con nerviosismo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Es que tu eres mi hermano y me gustaría saber que piensas- susurró observando sus manos.

Edward suspiró y quiso golpearse la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama, pero solo tomó aire para decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No me gusta- confesó y él pudo ver como un rayo de tristeza cruzaba por los ojos de su hermana- Pero supongo que en un futuro puede llegar a agradarme, siempre y cuando tú seas feliz- terminó.

Alice lo observó incrédula y con la boca abierta en una perfecta O.

-¡Te amo!- chilló lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano y repartiendo besos por todo su rostro- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡No sabes cuánto me has asustado!- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa sin dejar de hostigarlo con besos.

-¡Alice!- gruñó Edward al sentir como su hermana lo asfixiaba en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Te adoro, idiota!- volvió a gritar Alice con alegría.

-¡Ya suéltame!- protestó Edward intentando sacarse a su hermana de encima, pero al ver que no lograba hacerlo, la tomó por la cintura y la tiró sobre la cama para luego colocarle uno de los cojines sobre su rostro.

-¡Dios! Eres insoportable, enana- murmuró poniendo una de sus manos sobre la almohada para que Alice no pudiera quitársela. El pequeño cuerpo de su hermana se movía incontroladamente y las palabras que salían de su boca- que seguramente eran maldiciones- eran ahogadas por el cojín.

-¡Estás tocado, pedazo de imbécil!- chilló Alice luego de que su hermano le quitara la almohada de su rostro.

-Si te llega a hacer algo, me lo tienes que decir- ordenó Edward observándola fijamente.

-¿De qué mierda hablas?- inquirió Alice con la respiración entrecortada.

-Hablo del albino. No voy a aceptar absolutamente nada entre ustedes si no prometes que me dirás cualquier cosa que pase, si te llega a tocar sin tu consentimiento, a gritar, a hacer algo que no quieras. Me lo tienes que prometer, Alice- Edward la contempló fijamente, demostrándole que no era una broma.

-Te lo prometo- asintió Alice reteniendo las ganas de abrazar a su sobre protector hermano.

-Perfecto- murmuró para luego colocarle nuevamente el cojín sobre su rostro.

-Necesito silencio, Alice- dijo tras un suspiro ignorando a su hermana quien movía los brazos intentando golpearlo.

-¡Edward!-

Bella tenía el cabello mojado y se encontraba estática bajo la puerta del baño, observando como su esposo estaba tranquilo asfixiando con un cojín a su hermana.

-¡La vas a matar!- chilló Bella.

-No va a pasar nada, castaña. A ella le gusta que la torturen, ¿no es así, Alice?- Edward quitó la almohada del rostro de su hermana.

-Eres…-Alice jadeaba en busca de aire.

-Soy el mejor hermano que podrías haber deseado- terminó la oración por su hermana.

-¿Alice, estás bien?- inquirió Bella con preocupación, encaminándose hacia la cama.

-Solo…necesito aire- dijo entrecortadamente pero observando a Edward con odio.

-¿No podrías ser menos violento?- preguntó irónicamente Bella sentándose junto a Alice.

-Castaña, solo estábamos sellando un pacto de hermanos- mencionó Edward con una sonrisa mientras se alzaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia el baño.

-¿El pacto para ver quién muere primero?- murmuró Alice colocando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Bella.

-Siempre hay que sacrificar a la oveja más joven- aclaró cerrando la puerta del baño tras de sí mientras que las dos mujeres rodaban los ojos.

-¿Puedes respirar?- preguntó Bella peinando con sus dedos el cabello de Alice.

-Si, solo necesito un momento para que el oxígeno me llegue al cerebro- dijo burlona y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué le has dicho para que intentara asesinarte?- Bella la observó.

-Solo arreglamos un tema llamado Jasper- respondió abriendo los ojos.

-¿Lo aceptó?- volvió a indagar Bella.

-Si, luego de ahogarme con este cojín- Alice tomó entre sus manos la almohada- ¿Tu que piensas sobre él?- preguntó.

-Parece agradable, comprensible y no es alemán- contestó divertida. Alice rió.

-Sabes, no entiendo que problema tienen con los alemanes- bufó.

-¡Oye!- protestó Bella- Tu fuiste la que comenzó con todo eso. Además los alemanes son altos- argumentó.

-Edward es alto, y al parecer eso no te molesta mucho- contraatacó Alice sonriéndole.

-Solo unos cuantos centímetros más, y a mí no me gustan los rubios- replicó frunciendo los labios.

-Claro, tu prefieres los cobrizos- Alice alzó una ceja.

-No, hermana. Los cobrizos prefieren a las castañas- Bella la despeinó mientras reía.

-¡Los cobrizos te calientan!- exclamó Alice riéndose a carcajadas.

-¿Con que te caliento, castaña?- las dos mujeres giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta del baño, donde se encontraba parado Edward con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

-¡Hola, estufita!- dijo Alice irónicamente alzándose de la cama.

-Edward, la última vez que me calenté fue en el invierno pasado- dijo Bella mientras se situaba a un lado de Alice.

-Oh, ¿y hace una hora no estabas caliente?- preguntó con inocencia y una sonrisa.

-¡No!- chilló Alice- Dime por favor Bella que no estuve recostada en esa cama de la perdición- rogó señalando la cama con asco.

-Hermanita querida, parece que estás impregnada con nuestros bichitos- Edward largó una carcajada.

Alice observó simultáneamente a Bella y a su hermano para luego comenzar a hacer arcadas.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡No!- sollozó exageradamente mirando con horror su camisón de corazones.

-¿Qué se siente, trastornada, tenernos tan…cerca?- Edward sonrió malévolamente sin dejar de contemplar la expresión de espanto de su hermana.

-¡Que horror!- gritó aterrorizada para después desaparecer corriendo por los pasillos de la casa.

-Edward, por qué tienes que ser tan sincero- murmuró Bella con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

-¿No es divertido?- inquirió caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-No. Sabes el trauma que va a quedarle- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡EL IDIOTA ME CONTAMINÓ! ¡MAMÁAA!-

El chillido de Alice resonó en toda la casa.

-Será mejor que vaya a ver cómo está- suspiró Bella saliendo de la habitación.

Edward quedó solo en la habitación mientras escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Alice

-Creo que la traumé más de lo normal…-murmuró para sí mismo, mas luego alzó los hombros y con un gesto despreocupado se encaminó nuevamente hacia el baño.

Un poco más, un poco menos, ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Alice ya estaba demasiado mal de la cabeza.

…

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están por ahí?

Un nuevo capítulo y tuve que subirlo hoy porque ayer no estuve. Confió en que no se hayan enojado, ¿no?

La canción que canta Edward es: You shook me all night long de AC/DC. Supongo que la deben de conocer. Y si no es así, en mi perfil puse un link para que la escuchen.

¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review! ¡Los amo! Desde hace unos caps que no los respondo pero es que ando un poco ocupada, igualmente yo los leo a todos. Y ya que estamos hablando de reviews, quiero responder uno de: _Paaameeelaaa_. Principalmente porque es sobre algo que ya me han preguntado antes.

*Rosalie y Emmet sí van a aparecer en la historia, solo que todavía no. Habrá que esperar unos capítulos, pero estos dos definitivamente van a salir a escena. Patience people…

Espero que les haya gustado este cap, ya que me esmeré para mostrar a más profundidad la relación entre Edward y Alice.

Sin nada más con que molestarlos…

¡Au revoir!

PD: Mi perro va a dominar el mundo


	12. Abuela Cullen

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 12

-¿Estará bien?- Bella mordió su labio inferior.

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Alice a veces es un poco exagerada pero te aseguro que dentro de unos minutos bajará- Esme colocó dos tazas sobre la isla que se encontraba en el medio de la cocina.

Alice se había encerrado en su cuarto luego de su trauma mental, y parecía que no iba a salir de allí por mucho tiempo. Aunque, conociendo como era, ella iba a aparecer en cualquier momento por la puerta como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Nadie puede resistirse a sus galletitas- musitó Bella tomando uno de los tantos bizcochos que habían en un plato.

-¿Café o té?- preguntó Esme sonriendo divertida al ver como su nuera comía con los ojos cerrados aquellas galletitas.

-Por siempre té- respondió Bella colocando otro biscocho en su boca.

-¿Edward no pensará desayunar?- Esme se sentó junto a Bella colocando las tazas de té frente a ellas.

-Seguramente está preguntándole al espejo del baño quién es el hombre más bonito- bromeó Bella mientras ponía dos cucharadas de azúcar al té. Esme rió para luego dar un sorbo a su taza.

-Hija, cuéntame. ¿Cómo te está yendo en el hospital?- preguntó Esme observándola con interés.

-La verdad que más que bien.- comentó- Esté año solo me tengo que encargar de dos salas y los niños allí parecen no cansarse nunca, siempre quieren jugar pero con algunos tengo que ponerme estricta a veces- Bella suspiró con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho, cielo. ¿Edward todavía tiene esa loca idea de convencerte para que dejes de trabajar?- inquirió Esme comiendo una galletita.

-No, supongo que al fin entendió que no voy a abandonar mi trabajo aunque no lo necesitemos. Amo hacer lo que hago, así que tendrá que morderse la lengua- Bella dio otro sordo al té.

-¡Dios! No quiero creerlo pero Edward es exactamente igual a Carlisle cuando éramos jóvenes- mencionó Esme sonriendo como si estuviese recordando aquellos años- Nunca le agradó que trabaje en el estudio pero los hombres Cullen son tan fáciles de persuadir- rió.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, aunque son testarudos hasta el final- agregó Bella soltando una risita.

Esme sonrió alegre para luego observarla por un rato. Ella parecía estar analizándola con la mirada, igual de verde, que Edward. Era como si estuviera a punto de entrar en su cabeza y leerle los pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Bella extrañada.

-Si no te conociera diría que estás…- murmuró sin terminar la oración y negó suavemente con la cabeza- No te preocupes, cariño. Solo que por un momento me recordaste a mi cuando estaba embarazada de Edward- dijo sonriéndole.

Bella no cabía en su sorpresa, no comprendía cómo era que Esme pudo haber acertado tan perfectamente con solo observarla. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía que estaba embarazada hasta luego de tener las pruebas en sus manos. Aquello, realmente, le había quitado el aire por unos segundos. Mientras tanto, Esme tomaba su té con tranquilidad sin una noción de la verdad.

-Esme- murmuró Bella moviendo su dedo en círculos por la parte de arriba de la taza.

-Si hija- Esme la contempló.

-¿Cómo fue el embarazo de Edward?- preguntó casi en un susurro- Supongo que al ser el primero debió de sentir miedo, ¿no?

Esme suspiró y tomó las manos de Bella entre las suyas.

-Al principio sí. El miedo siempre está y más aún siendo una mamá primeriza, pero con el pasar de los meses todo aquello desaparece y lo único que sientes es la emoción por tener a tu bebé en brazos- Esme tenía los ojos brillosos.

Bella sonrió al pensar en que en pocos meses ella se encontraría de aquella manera. Tendría un bebé, por primera vez en su vida sería madre y formaría la familia que tanto soñó cuando era niña. Por alguna razón, todo aquello sonaba irreal e imposible. A veces, incluso, pensaba que esa parte de su vida no era más que solo un sueño y que algún día despertaría buscando un hijo y esposo que no existían. Pero luego, comprendía que era cierto, que aquella era su realidad.

-Querida, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Esme colocando su mano sobre la de ella con una atisbe de preocupación.

Bella mordió su labio inferior. Algo en su interior le gritaba con fuerza que hablara, que empujara al nerviosismo de lado y que confesara aquel precioso secreto que Edward y ella escondían.

-Tiene razón en todo- Bella sonrió débilmente.

Esme la contempló aturdida, sin comprender el significado de aquellas palabras.

-¿De qué hablas, Bella?- murmuró perdida pero sin dejar de observarla con sus grandes ojos verdes.

Bella le devolvió la mirada y aumentó levemente el agarre de sus manos.

-Dentro de unos meses…será abuela, Esme.

Esme sintió que su corazón se detenía mientras que su vista se nublaba ligeramente. Sus ojos no se movieron ni un segundo de Bella, habían quedado estancados allí aunque su mente ya no se encontraba en la Tierra.

Bella continuó contemplándola con un ápice de miedo e inquietud. Estaba completamente asustada ante la reacción de su suegra y más aún al ver que ella no mantenía ni una expresión en su delicado rostro. Su cabeza, rápidamente, comenzó a imaginar miles de situaciones catastróficas y con un desenlace terrible.

-¿Qué…qué has dicho?- susurró Esme casi sin voz y quitando sus manos de entre las de Bella.

-Estoy embarazada- Bella hizo una mueca poco parecida a una sonrisa.

Esme enmudeció nuevamente, no dijo palabra alguna pero su mirada seguía plantada en la joven mujer que se encontraba sentada a su lado y que la observaba con sus expresivos ojos chocolates.

-Voy a ser abuela…- dijo Esme tan bajo que apenas Bella pudo escucharla.

Bella no entendía cómo su corazón podía latir tan rápidamente y no explotar. No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir, pero el silencio de Esme daba más lugar a las deprimentes conjeturas que se estaban formando en su cabeza minuto a minuto. Su labio inferior estaba a punto de sangrar al morderlo tan fuerte inconcientemente, ya que aquella era la única forma que tenía para quitarse de encima, al menos, un miligramo de nervios.

-¡Dios mío! Voy a ser abuela- repitió en un susurro Esme, llevando una de sus manos a su boca- Bella…vas a tener un hijo- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer descontroladas gotas saladas.

Bella asintió débilmente sintiendo un nudo formarse en su garganta, uno que ni siquiera la dejaba respirar.

Esme la miró y un sollozo salió de sus labios, y en menos de lo que Bella pudo entender, los brazos de la mujer se ciñeron alrededor de su cuerpo, atrapándola en un abrazo cargado de lágrimas.

Bella abrió sus llorosos ojos sorprendida pero sin dudarlo devolvió el abrazo. Sintió a Esme llorar en su hombro y eso logró que ella largara aquello que tenía atrapado en el medio de su garganta.

-¡P-por Dios! ¡Hija, vas a ser mamá!- exclamó entrecortadamente tomándola por los hombros luego de separarse solo unos milímetros. Ella hablaba como si, recién en esos momentos, acabara de comprender la situación.

Bella sonrió con lágrimas descendiendo de sus ojos y mojando sus mejillas que se encontraban ruborizadas por el llanto. Quería decir algo pero no podía, su boca parecía solo querer hipar entre lágrimas.

-V-van a darme un nieto- balbució Esme con el rostro fundido de gotas y volviéndola a envolver entre sus brazos.

Bella se apartó lo necesario para limpiar sus mejillas con las manos, a pesar de que continuaba llorando. Pero si había algo que podía sorprenderla aún más en ese momento, fue escuchar la risa de Esme.

Ella alzó su mirada hacia la mujer que ahora se encontraba riendo como jamás la había oído reír. La alegría y felicidad en su risa la dejaron asombrada mientras la observaba.

-¡Por la santa mierda! ¡Bella, has hecho feliz a ésta vieja como hace mucho tiempo no lo era!- rió dejando caer algunas lágrimas mientras una encantadora y radiante sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

Bella sintió que cualquier presencia de miedo en su interior desaparecía sin dejar rastros y lo único que comenzaba a crecer allí dentro era júbilo y felicidad. Hace unos minutos solo pensaba en cómo iba a soportar la no aceptación de Esme, quien era una madre para ella, pero ahora había comprendido que se había equivocado al sacar conclusiones erróneas de su estado.

Bella la observó y sus labios compusieron una enorme sonrisa antes de saltar a los brazos de la mujer.

-Por un momento pensé…- Bella no pudo continuar porque nuevamente comenzó a llorar, mas ahora lo hacia de felicidad.

-¡Oh, hija! ¡Perdóname!- exclamó Esme disculpándose con la mirada mientras quitaba las lágrimas del rostro de Bella con suavidad- Todo esto es tan…-

-Irreal- agregó Bella sonriendo.

-Así es. Incluso me dí el lujo de pensar que era un broma o que yo lo estaba imaginando todo- confesó sonriéndole suavemente.

-¿Por qué pensó todo aquello?- inquirió Bella.

Esme se sentó de nuevo en su asiento no muy lejos de ella.

-Sabes, si alguien me hubiera preguntado hace cuatro años atrás cómo veía el futuro de mi hijo, ningún bebé o esposa iba a estar en mi respuesta- mencionó Esme juntando sus manos con las de Bella- Desde que Edward comenzó a crear su propio imperio supe que Carlisle, yo, incluso Alice no íbamos a estar en él. El dinero corrompe a las personas y Edward no era la excepción. Tú sabes que él desapareció por decisión propia de nuestras vidas, ¿no?

-Él me contó algunas cosas pero jamás profundizo en el tema- Bella frunció el ceño.

-Bueno…cuando su empresa tocó el punto máximo del éxito, yo ya no recibía ni una sola llamada de su parte. No sabía si mi propio hijo estaba vivo.- Esme suspiró- Un día decidí visitarlo y al llegar a su departamento fui recibida de la manera más fría que pudieras imaginar. No duré allí ni cinco minutos, di la vuelta y volví aquí. Aquel ya no era mi hijo pero no quería aceptarlo.

Bella la contemplaba sin poder creer que estuvieran hablando del mismo Edward. Nunca había escuchado aquella parte de la historia y lo único que conocía era a un nivel más superficial.

-Días más tarde sucedió el accidente. Jamás me había asustado tanto en mi vida, pensar que podría haber perdido mi hijo me hacía sentir impotente, pero, gracias a dios, nada fue grave. Y luego apareces tú- Esme sonrió- Una hermosa joven de ojos chocolates y cabello castaño pone patas arriba el mundo de Edward y yo no puedo estar más agradecida por eso- la sonrisa de Esme se agrandó.

-Lo único que hice fue darle unas cuantas bofeteadas a su hijo cada vez que me tocaba el trasero- murmuró divertida.

-Tendrías que haberle pegado mucho más fuerte- Esme rió- No se si tu misma estás conciente de lo que hiciste con Edward…me devolviste a mi hijo. Lograste que, por una vez en su maldita nueva vida, dejara de pensar solo en sí mismo, le diste una razón para volver a ser él. ¿Tienes una mínima idea de lo aportaste a esta familia?

Esme la observó como si ella fuese algún tipo de dios, pero la verdad era que Bella no había hecho ningún milagro o, al menos, ella pensaba eso. Se enamoró de un hombre que tenía más defectos que virtudes, un hombre con el que ella jamás se hubiera visto casada.

-Yo no hice nada- susurró frunciendo los labios.

-Hija, hiciste mucho más de lo que imaginas. Por esa razón yo no caía en la hermosa noticia que me acababas de dar. ¡Dios! ¡Me vas a ser abuela!- Esme rió emocionada mientras la abrazaba nuevamente.

Bella sonrió feliz y se maldijo al sentir como miles de gotas saladas corrían por sus mejillas.

-¿Acaso murió el albino? Aunque en ese caso tendríamos que festejar, no llorar.

Las dos mujeres se separaron y dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la cocina donde Edward se encontraba apoyado contra la pared.

-¡Hijo!- chilló Esme alzándose de su asiento y caminando con rapidez hacia su hijo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

-¿Mamá, estás bien?- preguntó extrañado.

-¡Mi bebé va a ser papá! Has crecido tan rápido- Esme comenzó nuevamente a sollozar mojando la camisa blanca que tenía puesta el futuro padre.

Edward se sorprendió al escuchar que su madre ya sabía la noticia pero no pudo más que sonreír mientras observaba a Bella con amor.

-Creo que era hora de darle un nieto o nieta a mi madre, ¿no crees?- dijo Edward suavemente, intentado calmar a Esme.

-¡No puedo terminar de creerlo! ¡Voy a ser abuela!- exclamó riendo emocionada y dirigiéndose hacia Bella para abrazarla por milésima vez.

Bella sonrió enormemente mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas de su rostro. Sabía que Esme sería una gran y consentidora abuela. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodearla por la cintura.

-Hola, preciosa mamá- Edward colocó sus manos sobre el, todavía, plano vientre de Bella.

-Hola, sexy papá- Bella sonrió provocadoramente mientras rodeaba el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos para luego besarlo.

El beso no fue demasiado explícito ya que tenían a Esme a su alrededor, pero definitivamente había amor por parte de Edward y ternura del lado de Bella.

-¿Admites que soy sexy?- inquirió Edward luego de separar sus labios.

-Por qué crees que me casé contigo- Bella rió divertida acomodándose en el asiento.

-Creía que era porque te hacía gritar en la cama- bufó dramáticamente Edward sentándose junto a su esposa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y alargó el brazo para tomar otra de las galletitas que había cocinado su suegra. Mientras tanto, Esme largó una carcajada al escuchar aquella particular conversación.

-Hijo, ¿café o té?- preguntó observando a Edward alegremente.

-Leche con chocolate- respondió quitando y comiendo la galleta que Bella estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

-Esme- lloriqueó Bella contemplando como su esposo masticaba aquella delicia que era de ella.

-Tu padre fue a comprar chocolate así que tendrás que elegir entre café o té, y deja de sacarle la comida a Bella- Esme caminó detrás de Edward y le dio un manotazo en la cabeza.

-¡Mamá!- se quejó masajeándose la cabeza con teatral dolor.

Esme solo le regaló una sonrisa y se giró para preparar un café para su hijo ya que sabía que él odiaba el té.

-Edward, alcánzame una galleta- Bella dio un sorbo a su té.

Edward rodó los ojos pero tomó la bandeja con las galletas y la colocó frente a su esposa haciendo que a Bella le brillaran los ojos antes de tomar un biscocho y llevárselo a la boca.

-Sabes, cuando uno come muchas calorías y no convida, empiezan a aparecer grasas en el cuerpo- musitó Edward con tono burlón viendo como Bella comía felizmente las galletas.

-A ti te pasó eso, ¿no? Solo que las grasas se fueron a tu cerebro- Bella le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y tomó otra galletita.

Esme carcajeó mientras caminaba hacia su hijo con una taza de café caliente y luego se sentó frente a la pareja.

-Gracias ma- Edward dio un sorbo al café.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes, cariño?- preguntó Esme emocionada.

-Solo unas pocas semanas, todavía no está muy avanzado el embarazo- respondió Bella sonriéndole.

-Oh, entonces supongo que es imposible saber qué va a ser- mencionó Esme.

-Solo esperemos que sea una niña y así le pondremos Isabella Marie Junior- habló Edward robándole una galletita a su esposa.

-Estás delirando si piensas que mi, no confirmada hija, se llamará de esa manera- masculló Bella.

-¡Oye! Tengo que contribuir con ideas- se defendió.

-¿Y si es niño?- inquirió Esme con una sonrisa.

-Jasper Junior- murmuró Bella con maldad.

-¡Jamás dejaré que mi pequeño se llame igual que ese albino traficante!- gruñó Edward con exageración.

-No es una mala idea, hija- apoyó Esme encantada de molestar a su hijo.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos tienen una obsesión con el rubio?- farfulló Edward sintiéndose traicionado por las dos mujeres.

-No, solo que nos gusta hostigarte- respondió Bella abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche.

-Gracias, castaña por tu sinceridad- Edward resopló con una sonrisa.

-De nada, estufita- dijo Bella burlonamente.

-¿Estufita?- repitió Esme sin entender.

-Oh, verás Esme. Lo que sucede es que su hijo es muy…- Edward tapó la boca de Bella con su mano.

-No la escuches ni creas nada de lo que dice. Levantarse temprano dañó una de sus neuronas- Edward quitó su mano y Bella rodó los ojos.

-Si no recuerdo mal, tú fuiste quien me despertó cantando desafinadamente horrible- mencionó Bella cruzada de brazos.

-Yo sé que, muy en lo profundo, te gustó mi show- Edward sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Esme, su hijo es un descortés- bufó Bella.

-Edward, ella necesita dormir. Recuerda que está embarazada- Esme lo observó reprobadoramente.

-Mamá, nuestra castaña es así desde que nació- Edward sonrió a su esposa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó otra galleta. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas galletitas había comido, pero, realmente, tenía hambre.

-Querida, ¿alguien más sabe lo del bebé?- preguntó Esme.

-Bueno…-comenzó indecisa- Usted es la primera, pero muy pronto le diremos a los demás- mencionó jugando con la mano de Edward.

Esme contempló a su hijo como si intentara preguntarle algo silenciosamente.

-¿Y ya sabes cuándo le dirás a tus padres?- inquirió lentamente.

Bella quedó en silencio por unos minutos, mas al sentir los brazos de Edward apretarla contra sí mismo, salió de su ensoñación.

-No hemos planeado eso, aún- respondió Edward por ella.

-No creo que sea muy difícil, solo debemos juntarlos sin que se enteren de la presencia del otro- dijo sarcásticamente Bella, aunque por dentro ella se encontraba inquieta. No sabía cómo era que se le había pasado ese insignificante detalle.

-Cielo, sabes que si necesitas de algo no dudes en pedirlo- Esme estiró su mano para tomar las de Bella, en señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Esme, pero nos las arreglaremos, ¿no?- Bella miró a Edward quien solo posó sus labios sobre los de ella con ternura.

-¿A dónde se habrán metido esos dos?- murmuró Esme para aligerar el ambiente aunque de verdad ella quería saber por qué Carlisle y Jasper no habían llegado aún.

-Yo creo que papá asesinó al albino y en estos momentos está desapareciendo el cuerpo- Edward rió malignamente al imaginarse aquello.

-¿Era mucho lo que tenían que comprar?- preguntó Bella a Esme luego de un suspiro.

-No, solo algunas cosas y lo necesario para hacer la carne asada- respondió la mujer robándole con una sonrisa una galletita del plato de Bella.

-¿Carne asada?- repitió Bella lamiéndose los labios.

Edward y Esme rieron al ver esto. Parecía ser que la futura mamá ya comenzaba a comer por dos.

-Tu no comerás- musitó Edward- Te has comido todas las galletitas y ni siquiera me has convidado una.

Bella, de pronto, comenzó a formar con sus labios un tierno puchero y sus ojos chocolates empezaron a aguarse. Edward se sorprendió ante ésta actitud, no era común esto en su esposa.

-Hijo, eres un idiota- murmuró Esme rodando los ojos- Bella, hija. Por supuesto que vas a comer, incluso si quieres voy a preparar un platillo especial solo para ti- dijo suavemente.

-¡Dios! ¡Esme, te adoro!- chilló Bella saltando a los brazos de su suegra.

Edward contemplaba todo sin comprender lo que sucedía. ¿Desde cuándo Bella chillaba por comida? Pero luego, una extraña voz en su cabeza gritó algo que lo iluminó.

_¡Está embarazada, idiota!_

-¿Y para mi va a haber un platillo especial?- Edward sonrió a las dos mujeres con inocencia.

-La que está esperando un hijo es Bella, no tu- respondió su madre divertida, sin notar que no estaban solos.

-¿B-bella…Bella está embarazada?

Y los tres tragaron en seco mientras dirigían la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina.

…

¡Hola! ¿Todo bien?

Nuevo capítulo y… ¡la noticia se develó! Creo que algunos estarán felices al ver que por fin abrieron la boca y contaron algo. ¿Qué les pareció la reacción de Esme? ¿Y quién será la personita del final?

¡Gracias mis amores por los hermosos reviews! Me reí leyendo algunos y eso me hacía lucir más demente de lo que soy. ¡Si! Mi perro dominará el mundo, todavía no sé a base de qué, pero, definitivamente, lo hará.

Tengo que hacer una aclaración sobre cuando Edward pide a Esme leche con chocolate. No tengo ganas de hacerme pasar por diccionario, pero supongo que en la mayoría de los países se sabe que es. Y si no es así, bueno…para algo debe de servir Google, ¿no?

Tengo una noticia que todavía no se si es noticia pero la cuento. Creo- ojala que no- que me voy a ir de vacaciones, aunque no está confirmado, mi sexto sentido virginiano me dice que si. Por lo que quería decirles que si ven que la semana que viene no actualizo es porque desaparecí del mundo o, al menos, del mundo FF, face, twitter, y los otros…

Así que ya están avisados, no se pongan paranoicos cuando noten que mi molesta presencia se esfumó.

Ya saben, si quieren joderme un rato: todas las redes sociales (menos unas cuantas) y mi blog.

Creo que no tengo nada más que escribir...mi perro les manda patitas a todas/os. Yo no les mando besos ni abrazos, solo les pido que sigan respirando para poder leer el cap que viene.

¡Auf Wiedersehen!

PD: ¿Saben dónde queda Fucklandia? ¡Si, exacto! Es ese lugar en donde se puede putear sin problemas.


	13. ¿Bebé? ¡¿Dónde!

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 13

Alice mantenía una expresión de total desconcierto ante lo que acababa de oír. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en las tres personas que tenía frente a ella, pero luego se posaron únicamente en Bella, como si esperara que fuera ella quien afirmara todo aquello.

Esme la observó inquisidoramente y sonrió para sus adentros. Ella conocía perfectamente a sus hijos y mucho más a Alice, por lo que era innegable que su hija se ofendería al descubrir que no había sido la primera en saber la noticia.

-Estoy embarazada, Alice- confirmó Bella dirigiéndose hacia ella.

Edward siguió a su esposa hasta colocarse a su lado. Su hermana lucía aturdida y conmocionada, como si se encontrara digiriendo la información con lentitud.

-¿Ósea…que voy a ser tía?- preguntó en un murmullo sin despegar los ojos de Bella. Su voz sonó vacilante, parecía una niña de cinco años tratando de entender algo que iba más allá de su conocimiento.

Bella dio unos pasos hacia ella y sonrió cálidamente. Alice podía estar en sus veintes pero aún continuaba manteniendo esa chispa que la mayoría perdía al entrar en la madurez.

Edward observó a su hermana con diversión. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que solo quedaban unos minutos para que saliera de su estado de asimilación y actuara sorprendiéndolo. Alice era aquel pez que amaba nadar contra la corriente, pero Edward tenía la esperanza de que ella aceptara la noticia de una forma positiva, aunque recordando aquella conversación en la que admitió querer un sobrino, supuso que todo iría bien.

-Lamentablemente, mi hijo te tendrá como tía- acotó Edward con burla sin poder detener su manía de molestar a su hermana.

Pero Alice parecía no haber escuchado absolutamente nada, ya que continuaba contemplando a Bella como si fuera la única persona en aquel lugar.

Bella comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, la actitud de Alice era demasiado parecida a la de Esme cuando ella tiró la bomba, pero Alice actuaba más por impulso, y eso era lo más perturbador.

Esme supo lo que estaba a punto de suceder, por lo que se alzó de la silla y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno a su hija tarareando felizmente una canción.

Alice, de pronto, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente los cuales comenzaron a brillar como miles de estrellas. -¡Voy a ser tía!- chilló con efusiva alegría, para luego, con solo dos saltitos, colgarse del cuello de Bella.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Voy a tener un sobrino!- chillaba con una enorme sonrisa, aún colgada de la castaña. Bella rió divertida, sintiendo los delgados brazos de su cuñada ahogarla en un abrazo.

Esme se colocó cerca de su hijo y observó la escena con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Creo que te alegramos la semana- la mujer corrió la vista de las jóvenes para posarla en Edward.

-No tienes una idea, pero ya quiero ver la reacción de tu padre cuando le digan que va a ser abuelo- soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la expresión de su esposo.

Edward ladeó media sonrisa y se apoyó en una de las paredes de la cocina.

-¡Era hora de que hicieras algo bueno, idiota!- Alice soltó a Bella para abrazar a su hermano, dando pequeños saltitos.

-¿Quién te entiende? Si tengo una vida sexual activa en _mi_ cama, te traumas, pero si te doy sobrinos, me quieres.- bufó Edward aún con su hermana sobre él.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras que Esme reía divertida.

-¡Eres un maldito asqueroso!- exclamó Alice separándose de él- Aunque… ¡¿por qué soy la última en enterarme?- acusó observando a Bella con aires de ofendida.

-Porque no eres tan importante como crees- respondió Edward con una sonrisa sarcástica, recibiendo, por parte de su hermana, una mirada fulminante.

Bella suspiró- Técnicamente, Alice, eres la segunda.- mencionó abrazándola con cariño.

Alice formó un puchero pero luego se dejó llevar por el abrazo.

-Quiero llorar, realmente, quiero hacerlo, pero eso destruiría mi fachada de hombre sin sentimientos.- soltó Edward irónicamente.

-¡Oh! Pero tú siempre serás mi hombrecito, cariño.- dijo Esme tomando entre sus manos las mejillas de su hijo y apretándolas suavemente.

Bella y Alice comenzaron a carcajearse al ver la mueca de horror que tenía Edward en el rostro. Sabían perfectamente que Esme había dicho aquello para avergonzar a su hijo.

-Mamá- se quejó como un niño chiquito, pero su madre lo ignoró, magistralmente, y continuó jugando con los cachetes de su "pequeño".

-Esto quedará en mi memoria por siempre- Bella sonrió con maldad.

-Yo quiero que quede en la memoria de mi cámara fotográfica, pero no sé dónde diablos está- agregó Alice sin dejar de disfrutar del espectáculo.

Edward frunció el ceño al ver como su esposa y hermana, se burlaban de él mientras que su madre seguía torturándolo.

-No es divertido- murmuró con tono dolido, alejándose de su torturadora madre y observando a su esposa con tristeza. Él sabía que Bella no podía resistirse a esa mirada, la cual era su arma secreta.

Bella alzó una ceja. Lo conocía tan jodidamente bien, que sabía lo que él intentaba hacer con esa expresión de cachorro moribundo.

-¡Bella! ¡No te dejes embaucar por éste imbécil!- Alice la sacudió por los brazos, inconcientemente.

Bella, de repente, sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar, una y otra vez mientras que la vista se le nublaba.

-Alice, acabo de comer muchas galletitas, así que te recomiendo que no me sigas sacudiendo- Bella suspiró cuando la joven dejó de moverla y el suelo volvió a quedarse quieto bajo sus pies.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Alice le dirigió una mirada de disculpa mientras la tomaba de las manos.

Bella asintió y cerró los ojos. Quizás el suelo había dejado de moverse, pero su cabeza continuaba girando y girando. Instantáneamente, sintió un exquisito aroma varonil y su cuerpo quedó pegado al duro pecho de su esposo.

-¿Estás bien?- Edward frunció el ceño impregnado con preocupación.

Bella abrió los ojos y lo observó intentando tranquilizarlo con la mirada.

-Estoy bien- susurró apoyando la cabeza en su torso.

-Hija, será mejor que te sientes, al menos, hasta que puedas pararte sin caerte- bromeó Esme pasándole un vaso con agua.

Bella le sonrió y luego de tomar unos sorbos, volvió a acurrucarse aún más en los brazos de Edward. Estaba segura de que si no hubiera sido por él, en estos momentos se encontraría en el piso.

-Bella, perdóname- Alice lucía realmente culpable y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos; parecía estar a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Sino dejas de disculparte en éste instante, te golpearé- murmuró Bella divertida, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Alice le sonrió y se colocó junto a su madre.

-Sabes, sería genial que no volvieras a sacudir a mi esposa, porque no quiero que mi hijo o, hija, salga igual a ti- Edward puso una mirada socarrona.

Alice rodó los ojos- Si sale igual a mí, será un niño perfecto- dijo orgullosa.

-O niña.- agregó Bella- Creo que iré a la sala- mencionó alzando la mirada hacia Edward.

Él asintió y tomó una de sus manos con suavidad.

-Mamá si necesitas…-Esme lo interrumpió.

-Cielo, no te preocupes. Ve con Bella.- su madre le sonrió tranquilizadoramente- En cuanto a usted señorita, a desayunar ahora- Alice hizo un puchero pero asintió a regañadientes.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quería ir con mi castaña!- se quejó observando a Bella con ojos brillosos.

-¿Por qué eres tan fastidiosa?- resopló Edward - Cuando queramos un bufón te llamaremos, querida mareadora de embarazadas- dijo con burla.

Bella le dio un codazo en el brazo y le regaló una mirada molesta.

-Alice, tienes que desayunar- ordenó Esme hurgueteando entre los armarios de la cocina.

-Está bien- bufó de brazos cruzados, como una pequeña niña enojada.

Edward rió disfrutando el ver a su hermana cabreada, y luego se encaminó con Bella fuera de la cocina. Pero mientras se alejaban, los dos llegaron a escuchar las voces de Alice y Esme.

_-¿Café o Té?- preguntó la mujer._

_-Leche con chocolate- respondió Alice._

_-Cariño, no hay- la voz de Esme sonó divertida._

_-¡Mamá!- lloriqueó Alice._

Y Bella largó una carcajada, recibiendo, por parte de Edward, una mirada de disgusto fingido.

-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros- No es mi culpa que seas idéntico a tu hermana- excusó.

-No soy igual a ella- masculló arrugando la frente. Bella se mordió el labio inferior divertida pero no agregó más nada.

Al llegar a la gran sala de la casa, ella se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del mismo para luego largar un suspiro. Bella sintió como el sillón se hundía a su lado y fue atraída hacia el fornido cuerpo de su esposo, que desprendía una extraña pero agradable calidez.

-Estos mareos me tienen mal- confesó Edward pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mujer. Bella rió

-Yo soy las que los sufre, no tu- mencionó elevando la mirada. Edward sonrió de lado y besó su frente.

-Pero yo soy él que tiene que agarrarte antes de que saludes al suelo- añadió observándola con una ceja alzada.

-Entonces, creo que me marearé mas seguido si así termino en tus brazos- susurró y se alzó para llegar a los labios de Edward y rozarlos con los suyos.

Él no tardó en profundizar el beso y, sin perder tiempo, tomó a Bella por la cintura y la colocó sobre él. Ella lo abrazó por la nuca y gimió al sentir, la experimentada lengua de su esposo, invadir su boca con desenfreno.

Edward se sentía en el mismísimo cielo y no quería bajar de allí todavía. Llevó sus manos a los muslos de Bella y comenzó a pasearse por aquella parte de su anatomía, sin importarle los shorts que su esposa llevaba encima.

-Edward- jadeó Bella tras un suspiro de placer- No… podemos- suspiró entre besos, pero Edward parecía haber ignorado sus palabras ya que, en un segundo, había cambiado el recorrido de sus manos y, ahora, éstas se encontraban acariciando sus pechos sobre el sostén.

Parecía ayer cuando tuvieron esa ronda de sexo matutino, pero, en realidad, aquello había sucedido solo unas horas antes. Aunque, todo eso era común en sus rutinas, hacían el amor en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora del día, pero ahora los dos se encontraban en medio de la sala de la familia Cullen mientras que Esme y Alice solo estaban a pocos metros de ellos y podían atraparlos en su "momento feliz".

Bella quería hacerlo, realmente, quería, y no necesitaba una confirmación de Edward para saber si él quería también. ¡Por Dios! Lucían como unos malditos adictos al sexo. Pero, cuando sintió la gran erección de su esposo chocar en su vientre, reaccionó.

-Edward- él abrió los ojos que, estaban completamente oscuros por el deseo, al sentir como su esposa lo tomaba por los hombros y lo separaba de ella.

-Castaña…. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó con la respiración entrecortada, y cuando iba a estampar, nuevamente, su boca sobre la de Bella, ella lo detuvo.

-Aquí no- murmuró bajándose de sus piernas y sentándose a su lado. Edward la observó por un momento, y luego, al entender donde estaban y con quien, soltó un bufido y cerró los ojos con frustración.

-Sabes, serás tu la que le dé la noticia a mi amigo- dijo Edward señalando el prominente bulto en sus pantalones. Bella fijó su mirada allí y sonrió pícara.

-Hola Eddy Junior, lamento decirte esto pero no tendrás diversión por segunda vez en el día- habló y observó a su esposo, quien largó una carcajada olvidándose, por un segundo, de sus deseos.

-Eres divertida, ¿lo sabías?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si, siempre me lo dices después de que frustro tus fantasías sexuales- Bella rodó los ojos, acomodándose su remera que se encontraba completamente arrugada por las caricias que acababa de recibir.

Edward largó un gruñido juguetón y se lanzó sobre Bella, colocándola bajo su cuerpo. Ella soltó un gritito para después verse atacada por los labios de Edward, que la besaban de forma juguetona.

-¡Estás loco, Cullen!- chilló divertida mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

-Si, es muy probable- Edward rió al ver el estado de su mujer. Ella se encontraba con las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios hinchados y sus ojos brillaban de un modo impresionante.

Bella sonrió y acarició su rostro con suavidad. Las ganas de tener sexo desenfrenado habían desaparecido y, ahora, disfrutaban de esa conexión tan profunda que tenían entre ellos.

Edward la contempló con adoración y llevó sus manos a su vientre para comenzar a acariciarlo. Aquello se había convertido en una costumbre, siempre que tenía la oportunidad colocaba sus manos allí y comenzaba a moverlas con lentitud, como si estuviera entablando desde ese momento una relación padre e hijo.

Bella cerró sus ojos al sentir aquellas caricias y, aún con los párpados cerrados, sonrió alegremente.

-Serás un padre genial- Edward la miró sorprendido ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió con duda en la mirada. Bella sonrió

-Simplemente, instinto de madre- respondió alzándose de hombros.

Edward quedó en silencio, analizando sus palabras, mas luego una sonrisa surcó por su rostro.

-¿Crees que tengo instintos de padre?- preguntó continuando con las caricias.

-Claro que sí- volvió a contestar con sencillez y Edward alzó una ceja.

-¿De verdad?- dijo sin creerlo.

Bella sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Quién dijo que Edward Cullen no era tierno?

-Por supuesto.- reafirmó- Incluso ahora mismo estás sacando a flote tus instintos de padre. - Edward abrió los ojos impresionado- Te encuentras acariciándome el vientre y, de alguna manera, quieres que con esto nuestro bebé sepa que estás aquí- explicó Bella sin despegar su mirada de él.

Edward mantenía una expresión de asombro, jamás había visto sus acciones desde ese punto de vista y, por dentro, se sintió feliz.

-¿Entonces, el bebé sabe que estoy aquí?- interrogó nuevamente.

-Todavía supongo que no, pero dentro de unos meses cuando esté más desarrollado, sí- respondió observándolo.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la besó lentamente. La amaba tanto que a veces parecía irreal, ¿él? ¿Amando a alguien? Hace algunos años hubiera sonado descabellado y ridículo, pero ahora todo era completamente diferente.

-¡Bella!- se separaron al oír la voz de Alice, quien se encontraba en la entrada de la sala y los observaba con felicidad- ¡¿Puedo, puedo?- chilló y Bella la miró sin entender a qué se refería mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, molestia viviente?- Edward colocó sus brazos tras la nuca, luego de separarse de su esposa.

-¡Yo también quiero tocar al bebé!- exclamó señalando el vientre plano de Bella.

-Alice, todavía no soy una pelota- musitó ella con burla.

-Pero no importa, quiero que desde ahora mi sobrino y yo formemos un lazo- expresó risueña.

-Entonces, castaña, no dejes que te toque- Edward rió con maldad.

Bella rodó los ojos y luego observó a su cuñada con una sonrisa.

-Ven- le dijo. Alice sonrió enormemente y caminó hasta llegar a Bella y arrodillarse frente a ella, para luego colocar su mano derecha sobre el vientre.

Edward contempló divertido como su hermana pasaba su mano por el vientre con fascinación. Y, muy en el fondo, sintió un poco de ternura ante tal escena, pero, por supuesto, él jamás admitiría eso.

-¿Ya has terminado de hacer la conexión, Na'vi*?- Alice fulminó a su hermano con la mirada y continuó investigando aquel lugar en donde se encontraba su futuro sobrino.

Bella la observaba con curiosidad. Definitivamente, Alice siempre la terminaba sorprendiendo con sus actitudes.

-Sabes, estuve pensando. Como éste será mi sobrino o, sobrina, favorito, tendrá que pasar, por lo menos, una vez a la semana conmigo- comentó Alice colocando un dedo en su barbilla.

Bella largó una carcajada y asintió- Tienes todo mi permiso- dijo riendo.

Alice sonrió y la abrazó felizmente.

-Dos cosas- la voz de Edward las separó- Primero: si mis cuentas no fallan, éste será tu único sobrino y, por lo tanto, se supone que tiene que ser el favorito, eso si Bella no decide violarme otra vez.- la susodicha puso los ojos en blanco- Y segundo: estás mal de la cabeza y mi bebé no se acercará a ti hasta saber si tu problema es contagioso o no- Edward miró a su hermana con superioridad.

Alice frunció los labios, disgustada, pero se levantó del piso y empujó a su hermano para sentarse junto a Bella.

-De todos los sillones en éste maldito lugar, ¿por qué tienes que venir justamente aquí?- masculló Edward tras un bufido.

-Porque nací para molestarte, idiota mío- Alice sonrió con arrogancia y subió una de sus piernas sobre las de su hermano, sólo para molestarlo aún más.

-Alice, ¿y Esme?- inquirió Bella al notar que su suegra no había aparecido por allí.

-Se encuentra cocinando más galletitas- respondió bostezando. A pesar de ser casi mediodía, ella continuaba con sueño.

Bella, al escuchar aquello, sintió como si volviera a la vida y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados. Edward notó el cambio de su esposa y ladeó una sonrisa.

-Castaña, qué esperabas, si tu te has comido todos los bizcochos- dijo negando con la cabeza.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y, al verse sentada lejos de él, se inclinó hacia Alice.

-Le pegas por mí, por favor- Bella le sonrió.

-Claro- dijo la joven y alzó la mano para darle un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza a su hermano.

-¡Hey!- se quejó adolorido mientras que Alice y Bella chocaban las manos, sonrientes.

De pronto, la puerta de entrada se abrió y los tres voltearon sus miradas al escuchar unos pasos acercarse por el pasillo.

-¡Buenos días!- Carlisle apareció en la sala seguido por Jasper. Los dos cargaban en sus manos unas cuantas bolsas repletas de cosas.

Bella se levantó del sillón junto con Edward y Alice para encaminarse hacia los recién llegados.

-Buenos días, Carlisle- lo saludo Bella con un abrazo.

-Hola hija, ¿has dormido bien?- preguntó el hombre guiñándole un ojo divertido. Bella resopló pero asintió con una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia Jasper para saludarlo de la misma manera.

Mientras tanto, los hermanos comenzaron a discutir ya que Alice se había colgado del cuello de su padre y no dejaba que Edward lo saludara.

-Y, ¿cómo te ha ido?- inquirió Bella a Jasper, refiriéndose a su salida con el patriarca de la familia.

El rubio sonrió tras un sonoro suspiro.

-Yo diría que bien. Al menos no me tiró por el camino- bromeó y ella rió.

-Hola, albino. Veo que mi padre todavía no se deshizo de ti- Edward palmeó su hombro- Si yo fuera tu, tendría cuidado con la comida que trago- avisó y Jasper bufó por lo bajo. Si Carlisle no lo había matado durante la salida, era muy poco probable que intentara asesinarlo en un futuro.

Edward se situó a un lado de su esposa y ésta se cruzó de brazos.

-Deja de hacer eso- le reprendió entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Hacer qué?- dijo con inocencia.

-Hacerle creer a Jasper que va a morir envenenado- mencionó observando como Alice saludaba al rubio con un abrazo.

-Pero si va a morir envenenado- dijo con obviedad, mas al ver la mirada que le mandaba su esposa, se retractó- Ésta bien, está bien…pero, al menos, una intoxicación tiene que sufrir- agregó en voz baja.

Bella rodó los ojos y suspiró. A veces el extraño humor negro de su esposo la volvía loca, pero tampoco podía negar que no se divertía escuchando esos "chistes" de mal gusto.

-¿Se puede saber a dónde estaban?- todos los presentes voltearon para observar a Esme, quien se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en Carlisle y Jasper.

-Perdónanos, cariño, pero tu lista fue larga- respondió Carlisle, y Jasper asintió señalando todas las bolsas que ahora se encontraban dispersas por el suelo.

-Esposo mío, no te quejes- Esme cambió su ceño por una sonrisa, y luego se inclinó revisando los paquetes que estaban dentro de las bolsas.

-¿Qué es ese olor?- Edward arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué olor?- inquirió Alice olfateando el aire.

Jasper, Bella y Carlisle se miraron sin entender cuando comenzaron a sentir un fuerte olor a quemado.

-Algo se está quemando- dijo Carlisle y Esme ahogó un grito.

-¡Las galletitas!- chilló la mujer y corrió hacia la cocina. Carlisle suspiró y siguió a su esposa. Lo que menos necesitaban era que la casa ardiera en llamas.

-Adiós, galletitas- murmuró Alice y se dirigió hasta Bella para abrazarla- No llores, castaña, ahora están en un mejor lugar- ella palmeó su espalda y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Trastornada, ahora tú tendrás que cocinarle galletitas a tu sobrino- Edward se carcajeó.

Alice sonrió emocionada al separarse de Bella.

-¿Quieres que cocine para mi enano o, enana?- preguntó con felicidad.

Bella rió al escuchar el nuevo apodo que Alice había puesto a su sobrino no nacido.

-Claro, y si son de chocolate vas a ser su tía favorita- bromeó Bella.

-Y también serás mi hermana favorita- agregó Edward sonriéndole a su hermana y ésta alzó una ceja.

-Cuando tú quedes embarazado, te cocinaré- dijo Alice con burla.

-¿Bella, está embarazada?

Los tres se giraron sorprendidos al notar que Jasper aún se encontraba allí, mientras que él los observaba impresionado ante la noticia que acababa de descubrir.

-No, solo se tragó un bebé.

Y allí estaba otra vez, Edward y su sarcasmo.

…**.**

*Na'vi: son los seres azules de Avatar. El que vio la película habrá entendido a qué se refería con lo de la "conexión", y el que no, la cabeza no me da para explicarlo pero en Wikipedia tienen una muy buena explicación. ¡Suerte!

…

¡Hola! ¡Volví!

Después de unas semanas apartada del mundo, he vuelto. Perdónenme por no subir éste capítulo antes, pero es que tuve un corto circuito en mi imaginación. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Era demasiado evidente que Alice era la personita que había aparecido en la cocina, pero, aún así, a todos los que acertaron, ¡felicitaciones!

Estuve releyendo la historia, y me he dado cuenta que será más larga de lo que pensé. Van 13 capítulos y, recién ahora, se está dando a conocer el embarazo, aunque, pensándolo bien, éste fic lo escribí para eso; para describir detalladamente cada aspecto de la paternidad y maternidad de Edward y Bella. Solo esperemos que no pasen los 30 caps, porque las historias tan largas no son de mi gusto.

¿Qué más? –me rasco la cabeza- ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Se habrán dado cuenta de que estuve respondiendo reviews (a propósito, ¡muchísimas gracias por comentar!), pero voy a quitarme un poco de espacio para responder unos anónimos.

Chicas, sino quieren que les responda de ésta manera, la próxima déjenme un mail o algo.

_**Diana**__: ¡Que linda! Gracias por leerme y yo también amo su relación._

_**Xiomy**__: ¡Thanks por comentar!_

_**Antuss**__: ¡Gracias! Y como habrás leído, no fue ninguna ex de Edward. _

¡Finito! Y ahora vienen las malas noticias…- lágrimas- Verán dentro de dos semanas comienzo nuevamente las clases. Traducido: actualizaciones con demoras.

Sé- quitando éstas últimas semanas- que estuve subiendo los capítulos una vez a la semana, pero cuando me empiecen a enterrar con tareas voy a actualizar cada dos o tres semanas. Sí, es mucho tiempo, pero si lo comparamos con esas actualizaciones que eran una vez al año, tampoco es el infierno, ¿no?

Creo que todo esto se está alargando más de lo normal, así que voy terminando. Cualquier duda o cosa que me tenga como protagonista, ya saben dónde encontrarme.

¡Cuídense, no consuman drogas de mala calidad y amor para todos!

¡Besotes!

PD: horrores ortográficos ¡¿Dónde? xD


	14. Abuelo Cullen

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 14

—¿Alguna se ha salvado? — Edward tomó una de las galletas y la miró con asco. El pobre bizcocho se encontraba completamente rostizado y desprendía un terrible olor a quemado.

—Sólo unas pocas — respondió Esme tras un suspiro. Todo su preciado trabajo de cocina había terminado en la basura o, por lo menos, la mayoría.

Edward observó a su madre y rodó los ojos. Sólo ella podía afligirse por unas estúpidas galletitas.

—Tampoco es para tanto, pero si quieres le hacemos unas tumbas — él rió pero, al instante, enmudeció cuando la mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Eres hombre, hijo, y los hombres jamás entenderán situaciones como éstas — Esme tomó la bandeja que contenía las galletitas y las tiró en el cesto de la basura.

Edward frunció el ceño al sentirse agredido por las palabras de su madre.

—Pensé que me querías — dijo en tono lastimero y se cruzó de brazos.

Esme sonrió divertida y removió el cabello de su hijo.

—Claro que te quiero, pero deja de burlarte de mis galletitas — advirtió entrecerrando los ojos.

Edward resopló; ahora entendía de dónde había sacado Alice su lado cínico.

—Prometo no discriminar nunca más tus deformes creaciones — musitó, ladeando una sonrisa y su madre lo observó con mala cara.

—¿Hijo, por qué decidiste quedarte aquí conmigo en vez de ir a la piscina con los chicos? — preguntó Esme, cortando unas verduras.

—Porque te quiero mucho — Edward sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

Esme también sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Conocía a su hijo y sabía perfectamente que él quería decirle algo, porque de no ser así él se encontraría junto a Bella como sobre protector que era.

—Suéltalo — lo instó Esme mientras continuaba cortando verduras.

Edward apoyó su cabeza en la mesa de madera de la cocina y clavó sus ojos en su madre.

—Renee y Charlie — dijo finalmente.

Esme alzó su mirada y observó a su hijo.

—¿Qué sucede con los padres de Bella? — inquirió sin entender.

—Ellos todavía no saben sobre el embarazo y Bella tampoco me ha dicho qué planea hacer con ellos — Edward mantenía su ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso ella no quiere que sus padres sepan que van a ser abuelos? — Esme dejó de lado lo que hacía para sentarse frente a su hijo.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ese no es el problema — masculló, pegando su frente a la mesa —. Ellos se odian y no puedo ni siquiera imaginarme el desastre que será el día en que estén juntos en una misma habitación.

Esme suspiró. Sabía, gracias a su hijo, la relación que mantenían los padres de Bella; Renee y Charlie llevaban divorciados desde hace ya unos cuantos años pero cada vez que tenían que juntarse por algo relacionado con su hija, era un total caos.

Ella estuvo presente en una de esas tantas veces y pudo ver como los dos se mandaban indirectamente comentarios más que hirientes. Era triste aquello y lo peor de todo era que Bella siempre se encontraba en el medio de las disputas.

—¿Renee todavía continua saliendo con ese joven? — preguntó Esme, recordando que su hijo le había contado que la mujer había entablado una relación con un chico casi veinte años menor.

Edward se enderezó y se encogió de hombros.

—La última vez que nos visitó aún seguía con él — respondió sin mucha importancia.

—¿No has pensado en darles la noticia por separado? Sé que es una estupidez, pero se ahorrarían malos ratos — comentó Esme contemplando a su hijo.

Él asintió, aunque parecía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo he pensado, pero sé como es Bella. Ella querrá que estén los dos juntos, y por un lado tiene razón, ellos ya son bastante mayores como para continuar comportándose como idiotas en abstinencia — farfulló y Esme suspiró hondo.

Su hijo tenía razón, aquellos dos tenían que entender por una buena vez que su comportamiento era inaudito y mucho más cuando tenían una hija de por medio.

—Edward, no dejes que hagan sufrir a Bella — Esme mantuvo una mueca seria —. En el estado en que se encuentra es mejor que no se altere — agregó sin dejar de observarlo.

Edward asintió lentamente. Él no necesitaba oír aquello para saber que debía proteger a Bella de sus propios padres, algo que sonaba completamente irónico.

—¿Por qué esas caras? — Carlisle entró sonriente a la cocina mientras llevaba puesto en la cintura un delantal blanco.

Edward sonrió de lado al ver a su padre en versión cocinero.

—Lo que sucede es que estamos guardando un minuto de silencio por las galletas caídas — Esme frunció el ceño pero tomó un tomate entre las verduras que estaban en la mesa y lo lanzó sin mucha fuerza, pegándole a su hijo en la cabeza.

Carlisle largó una carcajada luego de ver como Edward había abierto la boca sorprendido.

—Hijo, sabes que tu madre se pone agresiva cuando insultas la memoria de su comida — musitó Carlisle con diversión, pero al notar como su esposa tomaba otro tomate entre sus manos, decidió que lo mejor sería callar.

—El primero que agregue algo más, saldrá inconsciente de éste lugar — advirtió Esme entrecerrando los ojos.

Los dos hombres asintieron automáticamente sin querer llevarle la contraria y, mucho menos, recibir un tomatazo por parte de la señora de la casa.

—¿Carlisle, la carne ya está cocida? — inquirió Esme volviendo a colocar una expresión de total tranquilidad.

Él negó.

—Falta poco — respondió, situándose junto a su hijo — ¿Estás desangrándote? — le preguntó, mirándolo divertido.

Edward rodó los ojos y observó a su madre quien tenía una media sonrisa surcando su rostro.

—¿Crees que deba denunciarla por golpear a su hermoso hijo? — susurró Edward a su padre, y éste soltó una carcajada.

—Dejen de conspirar tras mis espaldas — Esme ubicó las manos en su cintura, intentando aparentar enojo. Padre e hijo ladearon una sonrisa simultáneamente cuando, de pronto, Bella apareció en la entrada de la cocina.

Ella traía un ligero vestido beige que le llegaba unos cuantos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, mientras que su bikini negro resaltaba bajo el vestido. Su cabello se encontraba húmedo y sus pies descalzos.

Bella sonrió a Esme y Carlisle, y al llegar a Edward, se recostó en su espalda, pasando sus finos brazos por su cuello y colocando su barbilla sobre uno de sus hombros.

Edward sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de tranquilidad al tener, nuevamente, a su esposa junto a él. Podía sonar cursi pero siempre que ella se encontraba fuera de sus brazos, los nervios se apoderaban de él.

—¿Sobrevivió alguna galletita? — preguntó Bella a Esme.

La mujer sonrió divertida.

—Si, pero no comerás ninguna porque ya almorzaremos, señorita — contestó, paseándose entre los muebles.

Bella largó un suspiro triste bajo la atenta y cálida mirada de Carlisle.

—Castaña, deja de hacer eso porque van a pensar que no te alimento — comentó Edward burlonamente, mirándola de reojo.

Ella sólo apretó con más fuerza sus brazos, ahorcando a Edward en el acto.

—¿Hija, quién a ganado? — inquirió Carlisle, apoyándose sobre uno de los armarios.

—Alice y yo. Jasper todavía está buscando los pedazos de su orgullo en la piscina — contestó con diversión.

Edward giró un poco su cabeza para observarla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Acaso estuvieron jugando Volleyball y no me invitaron? — dijo ofendido y Bella rodó los ojos.

—¡Pero si a ti no te gusta jugar a eso! — exclamó Bella, hundiendo alegre uno de sus dedos en la mejilla derecha de su esposo.

—Si se trata de humillar al albino, podría haberme unido al equipo — se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

Bella sonrió de lado y de un saltito enredó sus piernas en la cintura de Edward, como si fuera un koala. Él aferró sus manos a las piernas en un acto de reflejo, temiendo que ella cayera.

—¡¿Has tragado cloro* o, acaso quieres matarme? — soltó Edward exageradamente, intentando disimular la preocupación en su mirada.

Bella largó una risa divertida y contempló a Edward con amor, para luego inclinarse y darle un gran beso en la mejilla. Amaba cuando él tenía esos arranques de preocupación que la hacían sentir, de algún modo, protegida.

—Niños, no quiero que se vayan — la pareja alzó la mirada hacia Esme — ¿No pueden quedarse unos cuantos días más?

Ella los observó con esperanza.

—Mamá, todavía no nos vamos — dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el dramatismo de su madre.

Esme entre frunció el ceño. Ella odiaba cuando su hijo usaba ese sarcasmo que, claramente, no heredó de ella.

—¿No podrías ser más suave? — Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Oye! Papá es igual a mí y nadie le dice nada — recriminó observando a su padre.

—De mi no has sacado esa "suavidad" — Carlisle se encogió de hombros —. No es mi culpa que de chico hayas pasado tanto tiempo con tu tío Aro.

Edward desencajó su rostro mientras que Esme y Bella reían ante aquella confesión.

—¡Yo no soy como tío Aro! — exclamó aún con Bella sobre su espalda.

—Hijo, lo lamento pero definitivamente eres una copia suya — afirmó Esme, recordando la excéntrica personalidad de su hermano mayor.

—A propósito, ¿dónde se encuentra Aro? — preguntó Bella, ignorando la mueca de su esposo.

Carlisle observó a Esme con duda.

—Está en ese hospital psiquiátrico en Italia, ¿no es así?

Esme afirmó con la cabeza.

—En Sicilia — especificó.

—Pobre, parecía un hombre tan cuerdo — suspiró Bella —. Mira si terminas como él — agregó con tono de burla contemplando a Edward.

Él puso una expresión indiferente y, sin avisar, se alzó del asiento llevando a Bella con él. Ella soltó un gritito sorprendida y se aferró con fuerza a su esposo para no caer mientras que él reía despreocupado.

—¡Edward, ten cuidado! — chilló Esme — ¡Podría hacerle mal al bebé! — exclamó sin pensar.

En ese momento todos quedaron paralizados en su lugar. Esme abrió enormemente los ojos al entender lo qué acababa de decir y llevó una mano a su boca.

Edward y Bella la observaron durante un instante y luego voltearon hacia Carlisle, quien mantenía una ceja alzada.

—¿Qué bebé? — preguntó el hombre sin quitar la vista de las personas frente a él.

Esme ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, culpándose interiormente por haber hablado más de lo debido.

Bella suspiró y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de pellizcar a Edward en el cuello para que hablara. Él inspiró y sonrió exageradamente contemplando a su padre que esperaba por una respuesta.

—¡Felicidades, papá! ¡Has sido elegido para ser el abuelo de mi hijo! — soltó con más alegría de lo común.

Carlisle parpadeó aturdido al escuchar aquello. Por la forma en que lo había dicho su hijo parecía una broma, pero al ver la tímida sonrisa de Bella, algo en su interior despertó emocionado.

—¿Abuelo? — repitió en un murmullo — ¿En serio? — preguntó sin creerlo aún.

Bella y Edward asintieron y Carlisle corrió la mirada hacia su esposa.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

Esme alzó la mirada.

—Me lo dijo Bella hoy en la mañana — respondió, sonriéndole a la recién nombrada.

Carlisle llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello y la enterró allí. Lucía bastante confundido.

—¿No es una broma? — preguntó nuevamente.

Bella sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No, Carlisle. Vas a ser abuelo.

Esme se acercó a él y lo miró con expectativa. Se había imaginado éste momento desde que supo la noticia, pero su imaginación no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo.

Rápidamente, una enorme sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Carlisle y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados.

—¡Vamos a ser abuelos! — exclamó y tomó en brazos Esme, haciendo que ella riera feliz.

Mientras tanto, la pareja los observaba atentamente. Bella aún se encontraba colgada de la espalda de Edward y éste, aprovechando el festejo de sus padres, comenzó a acariciar las largas y desnudas piernas de Bella.

—Tocarme frente a tus padres es algo hermoso, ¿no crees? — dijo Bella jugando con el cabello de su esposo. Edward ladeó una sonrisa pero no detuvo sus caricias.

—Claro que lo es. Además, se supone que tienen que festejar con nosotros, no entre ellos — habló, frunciendo los labios.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Sabes, a veces las personas necesitan ser felices sin ti.

Edward la observó y alzó una ceja.

—Y después dices que tengo que ser suave — bufó y le dio una palmada en el muslo.

Bella enterró su rostro en la ancha espalda de Edward y ahogó una sonrisa divertida.

—¡Edward! ¡Bella! — los dos contemplaron a Carlisle, quien caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro — ¡Felicidades! Todavía no puedo creerlo… ¡Por Dios, un nieto! — mencionó maravillado y al llegar a ellos los envolvió en un abrazo bastante dificultoso debido a la posición "koala" en que se encontraba Bella.

Esme sonrió feliz al ver la escena en el momento preciso en que sintió la presencia de una persona a su lado.

—Así que, ya le dieron la noticia — Alice apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

—En realidad, fui yo la que habló de más — aclaró la mujer soltando un suspiro —¿Dónde dejaste a Jasper?

Alice rió.

—En la piscina, aunque espero que no se haya suicidado. Realmente, lo hicimos pedazos.

—¡Alice! — Bella, de un salto, bajó de la espalda de Edward y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la joven — ¿Jasper aún vive? — preguntó en broma.

—Sabes, me estoy preocupando. Creo que iré a ver si no se automutiló — Alice le sonrió y se giró para salir en busca del rubio.

—La acompañaré — Bella abrazó a Esme y cuando iba a dar el primer paso, la voz de Edward la detuvo.

—¡Espera! — él se acercó a ella —. Yo también quiero ir. Encontrar al alemán flotando muerto en la piscina es algo que no se ve todos los días — dijo con un tono cínico que hizo que Bella rodara los ojos.

—Al menos has algo bueno y cárgame — Edward observó a su esposa con diversión ante tal orden.

—¿Y desde cuándo tienes por obsesión quebrarme la columna vertebral? — alzó una ceja.

Bella resopló antes de colocarse tras Edward y subirse en su espalda como si se tratara de una niña mientras que Carlisle y Esme los contemplaban divertidos.

—Desde que mis pies comenzaron a dolerme — respondió luego de darle un beso en la comisura de sus labios —. Ahora, Cullen, muévete.

Bella aferró sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo y sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero comenzó a caminar hacia el jardín de la casa con ella sobre él.

—¡Sostente, castaña! — exclamó y Bella largó una risita, para luego desaparecer por los pasillos.

Esme los perdió de la vista y volteó para observar a Carlisle, quien continuaba manteniendo una enorme sonrisa. Ella dio unos pocos pasos hasta llegar a él y lo abrazó, suspirando.

—Quién lo iba a imaginar — murmuró Carlisle con Esme entre sus brazos.

—Yo lo imaginaba, aunque no tan pronto — rió y en ese momento escucharon como el teléfono de la casa comenzaba a sonar cerca de ellos.

Los dos se observaron mutuamente en una batalla de miradas, más luego de unos minutos, Carlisle bajó la vista rendido y resopló.

—Ésta vez ganas, pero la próxima atiendes tú — anunció, tomando el teléfono.

Esme sonrió triunfante mientras contemplaba a su esposo hablar por el aparato. Siempre que el teléfono llamaba ocurría lo mismo; batallaban silenciosamente hasta que uno se rendía pero la mayor parte de las veces ella salía ganando.

Carlisle intercambió unas cuantas palabras con quién sea que estuviera del otro lado de la línea mientras que Esme escuchaba atentamente, intentando sacar algo de información ya que una extraña sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro del hombre.

La mujer bufó y se cruzó de brazos algo molesta. Quería saber qué era lo que le estaban diciendo a Carlisle para que él plantara una estúpida expresión de alegría en su cara. De pronto, Carlisle se despidió y cortó la llamada.

—Te tengo una noticia — dijo, colocando el teléfono sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Esme, disimulando su impaciencia.

—Tenemos visitas — habló sonriente, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de entrada los distrajeron.

—¡Tía Esme! Tío Carlisle! ¡Ábranle la puerta a su sobrino favorito!

…

*Cloro: Es un químico que se usa para descontaminar el agua de las piscinas…I guess.

…

Hola. ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Luego de unas semanas, ¡tenemos cap nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Y quién será el "sobrino favorito"?

¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Y hablando de eso, chicas y chicos, si es que andan por aquí, cuando dejen un mail escríbanlo separado porque FF lo borra o algo así. Leyendo sus comentarios no pude evitar sorprenderme, ¿tanto les gusta la relación de hermanos entre Edward y Alice? Ósea, son hermanos, no se supone que tienen que comportarse así o algo parecido, pero me alegro que les guste.

Ahora es tiempo de los anónimos, si me salte alguno, ¡avisen!

_**Mamitakaren**__: ¡Gracias! Que lindo que me sigas. ¡Saludos!_

_**Giovanna**__: Gracias por las felicitaciones y por leerme. En cuanto a tu e-mail, no me apareció; como dije arriba, pónelo por separado para la próxima. ¡Besotes!_

_**Katycullen**__: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste lo que escribo, y no eres la primera en decirme que soy algo graciosa, así que algún día tendré que empezar a creerlo xD_

_**Avril velez**__: Que linda, ¡sos nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida al fic! xD Thanks por leerme. Tu e-mail no me apareció, así que next time mándamelo separado. ¡Cuídate!_

_**Diana**__: Es como una super relación, ¿no? ;)_

_**I love Edward**__: Emmet aparecerá, ¡ten paciencia! __Jaja. Y creo que todas aman a éste Edward not Emo, o al menos yo me estaba cansando de leer historias de un Edward suicida. ¡Kisses!_

Agradezco a Darla Gilmore, por ayudarme, corregirme, etc.…Gracias, linda Beta.

Supongo que habrá que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo, pero, mientras tanto si quieren molestarme, les doy mi permiso para hacerlo en eso que llaman "redes sociales".

¡Nos leemos!


	15. Árbol genealógico

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 15

—Albino, eres una deshonra para el pueblo masculino — dijo Edward, burlón.

Él se encontraba sentado en el pasto y tenía su espalda apoyada en uno de los tantos árboles que había en el amplio jardín de la casa, mientras que Bella mantenía su cabeza recostada sobre sus piernas. Los dos observaban a Jasper, aunque Edward lo hacía con burla en la mirada.

El rubio, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la piscina, al oír aquello rodó los ojos bufando; tener que aguantar los pesados comentarios del que probablemente sea, en un futuro, su cuñado, era un infierno.

—Ganaron porque el partido fue dos contra uno y, por sino lo sabías, a eso se lo llama injusticia — aclaró Jasper antes de recibir un codazo por parte de Alice quien estaba sentada a su lado.

—Se hombre Jass, admite que Bella y yo barrimos el suelo contigo — Alice le sonrió con arrogancia.

El rubio observó a la joven con los ojos entrecerrados. Si antes se quejaba por las burlas de Edward, ahora tenía que sumarle las de Alice que eran igual de peor que las de su hermano.

—Jasper, no te sientas tan mal. Todos somos un desastre en algo — agregó Bella desde su lugar.

Edward largó una carcajada y palmeó el trasero de su esposa, algo que, al parecer, se estaba haciendo costumbre.

—Castaña, me quito el sombrero ante ti — dijo Edward haciendo una especie de reverencia.

Bella rió y luego fijó su mirada en Jasper, que la observaba como si estuviera ofendido.

—Sabes, por un momento pensé que eras la única que realmente me apreciaba — musitó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y te aprecio Jasper, pero eso no quita que seas incapaz de jugar contra nosotras dos sin perder tu dignidad en el camino.

Bella le sonrió alzándose de hombros y Alice soltó una carcajada.

—¡Auch! Eso me dolió hasta a mí — Edward ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Jasper rodó los ojos y fijó su vista en el agua de la piscina. A pesar de ser el punto de diversión de aquellos tres, se sentía bien…demasiado bien. Compartir un momento con aquella familia era agradable, más de lo que alguna vez hubiera imaginado.

—¡Hey, alemán! No estarás pensando en suicidarte, ¿no? Porque si lo quieres hacer, te recomiendo que busques otra manera, no es de mi agrado andar sacando cadáveres albinos de la piscina familiar — Edward lo contempló socarronamente.

—Gracias por preocuparte por mi existencia, pero no pensé que te importara tanto.

Alice se llevó una de sus manos a la boca, intentando esconder una risotada, mientras que Bella, directamente, no la ocultaba.

Edward frunció el ceño luego de oír aquello.

—No me importas, es mas, tú eres esa mancha negra en mi perfecta pared blanca — acotó con altivez.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado mientras negaba con la cabeza. Quién diría que él encontraría divertido molestar al Cullen mayor. Eso, sin dudas, era algo muy interesante.

—Sí sigues hablando sobre paredes blancas, papá te meterá en un hospital mental — Alice se recostó en el césped sin despegar su divertida mirada de su hermano.

—Quizás te meta a ti también, según recuerdo hay un descuento de dos por uno.

Bella rió y se sentó junto a Edward, recostando su espalda en el árbol. El olor a la carne asada que se estaba cocinando a unos metros de ellos llenó sus fosas nasales haciendo que sintiera unas terribles ganas de comer. Las galletas que había comido hacia unas horas parecían no haberla llenado para nada, al contrario, ahora tenía muchísima más hambre.

—Edward — lo llamó, moviéndole el brazo.

—¿Mmm?

—Tengo hambre.

Edward corrió la vista y se encontró con la mirada chocolate de Bella. Ella mordía su labio inferior con mínima fuerza y lo contemplaba con intensidad. Por alguna extraña razón, aquello le pareció demasiado hermoso. Bella lucía como si tuviera algo diferente en ella, algo que la hacía brillar más de lo normal. Él ladeó una casi indescriptible sonrisa antes de atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Bella alzó la mirada dentro del abrazo y lo observó con extrañes.

—Me gustaría saber si, algún día de mi vida, piensas alimentarme. Esa es tu obligación como esposo— dijo ella a punto de crear un puchero.

—Castaña, la paciencia es una virtud — Edward comenzó a trazar círculos en su espalda.

—Bueno, verás, desde que tu hermoso espermatozoide decidió traicionar la confianza de mi óvulo, mi paciencia desapareció de lo que, comúnmente, la gente llama: vocabulario — explicó Bella contra sus labios.

Edward formó en sus labios una enorme sonrisa y, sin aviso previo, la besó lentamente. Sus brazos la apretaron aún mas contra él haciendo que Bella largara un suspiro entre el beso. Los dos sabían que tenían público, pero Edward fue el que decidió separar sus labios, ya que había notado lo dispuesta que estaba Bella, y no sabía si él podría aguantar antes de estamparla contra el árbol y hacerla suya aún con su hermana y Jasper de testigos.

A pesar de lo suave y pausado que había sido el beso, sus respiraciones parecían haber salido afectadas. Sus pechos, poco a poco, comenzaron a regularizar su movimiento y Edward apoyó su frente sobre la de Bella, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran ligeramente.

—Tengo hambre —murmuró Edward perdido en los ojos de la mujer que tenía atrapada en sus brazos.

Bella lo observó por un segundo y sonrió al captar la indirecta. No era difícil notar que Edward no tenía hambre en el sentido literal de la palabra. Él quería comer otra cosa y ella gustosa se lo daría si se encontraran en otro lugar y complemente solos.

—Te comprendo, yo también estoy hambrienta — musitó ella con diversión, logrando que esa burbuja de deseo en la que se encontraban, explotara súbitamente.

Edward soltó un suspiro cansado al comprender que no había ninguna indirecta escondida en las palabras de su esposa.

—Te adoro demasiado para mi propio bien — susurró él para sí mismo, aunque Bella pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

—¡Que tierno! — lo abrazó felizmente —. Yo también te adoro, pervertido — dijo con alegría y sonriéndole como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa, pero por dentro se preguntaba si ella estaba siendo sarcástica o, simplemente, hablaba en serio.

Estaba por quitarse las dudas cuando una estruendosa voz llegó a los oídos de los presentes.

—¡Buenos días, primos míos!

Los cuatro dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta de la casa que daba al jardín, y lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre alto y fornido, de cabello corto, rizado y de un tono castaño oscuro. Parecía tener unos pocos años más que Edward pero el extraño brillo en su mirada marrón lo hacía lucir como un niño, mientras que una enorme sonrisa surcaba por su lindo rostro.

Tras él aparecieron dos hermosas rubias aunque, una de ellas, tenía un color de pelo más rojizo. La primera mujer era dueña de unos hermosos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de Jasper, mientras que la otra mantenía unos ojos iguales a los del hombre que se encontraba frente a ellas. Las dos eran altas, casi de la misma estatura, y, a pesar de vestir de forma simple, eso no opacaba su hermosura.

La mujer de ojos azules cargaba en brazos a una preciosa niña muy parecida a ella en cabello y ojos. La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido rosa que la hacía lucir como una hermosa muñequita, pero ella no pasaría de los cinco años.

—¡Emmett! — chilló Alice para luego alzarse del pasto y, rápidamente, dirigirse a él.

—¡Enana! — soltó el hombre abrazándola cuando Alice se colgó de su cuello.

Bella se paró y Edward la imitó, aunque comenzó a bufar mientras se dirigían hacia los recién llegados.

—¡Bella! — gritaron las dos rubias al verla y luego la ahogaron en un abrazo —. ¡Estás hermosa! — chilló una de ellas.

Bella rió y les sonrió después de separarse de ellas.

—Hola chicas, ¿cómo están?

—Perfectamente, aunque tú pareces haber renacido otra vez — comentó la que traía en brazos a la pequeña mientras que observaba con picardía.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Rosalie, cállate— dijo y corrió su mirada hacia la otra rubia —. Y tu, Tanya, ¿cómo haces para conservarte siempre igual? ¿Acaso te congelas o vives bajo el bisturí? — preguntó en broma.

Tanya largó una risita y la abrazó.

—¿Quieres saber cuál es mi secreto? — murmuró en su oído y Bella asintió divertida —. Vida sexual activa, aunque debo suponer que tú sabes de lo que hablo — confesó y se separó de ella riendo.

Bella golpeó su brazo con una sonrisa y luego fijó su mirada en la hermosa niña que la contemplaba con curiosidad en sus grandes ojos azules.

—Hola preciosa, cada vez que te veo estás mucho más hermosa — dijo suavemente, acariciando sus rizos dorados.

—¡Tía Bella!— exclamó la niña con una sonrisa, estirando sus bracitos hacia ella para que la tomara en brazos.

Bella inmediatamente la atrapó en un abrazo y comenzó a repartir besos en sus rosadas mejillas haciendo que la niña empezara a carcajearse descontroladamente.

Mientras tanto, Edward se encontraba observando la escena atentamente, sin perder detalle alguno. Quería mantener aquello en su memoria por siempre, Bella lucía espléndida con la pequeña en sus brazos. Internamente, se preguntó cómo sería cuando ellos tuvieran su propio bebé, y una extraña emoción creció dentro suyo.

—Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

Edward quitó su vista de su mujer para posarla en las dos rubias que lo observaban con los brazos cruzados y una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Bufó sonoramente, comprendiendo lo que tendría que aguantar desde ese momento.

—Iba a ser un hermoso día hasta que las Barbies descerebradas cruzaron por esa puerta — mencionó, soltando un suspiro.

—Pensé que me querías, cariño. ¿Dónde quedó lo de "prima favorita"?

Tanya se acercó y lo abrazó con una mueca triste.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco pero la abrazó palmeándole la espalda.

—A ti te soporto porque, lamentablemente, compartimos sangre, pero qué hace la hormiga reina aquí. ¿No se suponía que debía estar en su planeta o algo? — preguntó Edward y Tanya largó una carcajada, colocándose al lado de Bella.

Rosalie alzó una de sus rubias cejas.

—No te creas el centro del Universo, mosca molesta. Si estoy aquí es porque existen personas mucho más importantes que tú con las que prefiero relacionarme sin antes cortarme las venas — Rosalie terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

Edward arrugó la frente e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado todo aquello, mientras que Tanya y Bella disfrutaban de la guerra de palabras.

—¡Bella!

La susodicha estuvo a punto de saltar ante el susto de escuchar esa fuerte voz tras ella para luego sentir como dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

—Hola, Emmett — saludó aún con la pequeña en sus brazos.

El gran hombre sonrió complacido.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, doctora Cullen? — preguntó en broma mientras pasaba su brazo por sus hombros.

—Muy bien, señor Cullen, ¿y usted? Oh, y antes de que preguntes, no conseguiré medicamentos ilegales — informó Bella, sonriéndole a la niña.

Emmett resopló y la contempló con un atisbe de inocencia.

—¿Por qué crees que te pediría eso? Solo fue una vez y era por una buena causa.

—Emmett, querías medicar a tu perro — señaló Edward.

—¡Tío Eddy! ¡Tobby! — exclamó la pequeña con una risita.

—Así es, niña rubia. Tu padre quiso drogar a tu cachorro Tobby — Edward le sonrió y la pequeña estiró sus brazos hacia él.

Bella observó divertida como él se la quitaba y la tomaba entre sus brazos, sin poder resistirse a esa muñequita.

—Sabes, sería muy bueno que la llamases por su nombre o no me digas que no estabas enterado que se llama Jane — dijo Alice luego de saludar a las dos rubias.

—Pero a ella le gusta que le diga niña rubia, ¿no, linda? — inquirió Edward y Jane asintió con la cabeza riendo y haciendo que sus bucles dorados saltaran.

—¿Ves? Ella y yo nos entendemos.

—¿Chicos, Carmen y Eleazar están aquí? — indagó Bella a los recién llegados.

Emmet asintió.

—Papá y mamá se quedaron dentro de la casa, con Esme y Carlisle— respondió, despeinándola.

—¿Alguien me puede decir quién es esa lindura? — preguntó de repente Tanya con la mirada fija detrás de Edward y Bella.

Todos voltearon para posar la vista en Jasper, quien se encontraba un poco alejado de los visitantes. Alice, rápidamente, caminó hacia él y lo tomó del brazo con fuerza. Al parecer, las palabras de su prima hicieron que una extraña sensación surgiera de pronto.

—Soy Jasper Whitlock, un gusto — se presentó educadamente.

Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya y, hasta la pequeña Jane, lo escrutaron con la mirada. A ninguno de los mayores les pasó desapercibida la actitud de Alice y tampoco había que ser un genio para notar que lo que relampagueaba en sus ojos eran celos… muchos celos.

—Oigan, ¿éste no será algún familiar de ustedes o, acaso nos están invadiendo los rubios?

Todos los presentes colgaron su mirada en Edward y rodaron los ojos.

—Un placer, mi nombre es Tanya Cullen, éste que está aquí es mi hermano Emmett— lo señaló y él alzó su mano en forma de saludo —. Ella es Rosalie, su pareja, y ésta hermosa pequeña es Jane, su hija — presentó y la niña escondió su rostro en el cuello de Edward, avergonzada.

Rosalie se acercó y le tendió una mano.

—Un gusto en conocerte, Jasper.

—Igualmente — Jasper devolvió el saludo.

—Oye, ¿tú eres el novio de Alice? — Emmett se acercó al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

Jasper se sintió intimidado ante la estatura del hombre, y aunque quería responder, no sabía qué decir. Además, tenía que sumar que todos mantenían su vista sobre él esperando por su respuesta.

Alice bufó fastidiada y, complemente decidida, habló.

—Sí, es mi novio. ¿Tienes algún problema?

En ese instante, hubo tantas reacciones que serían imposibles de describir. Bella, Rosalie y Tanya, colocaron una expresión de felicidad en sus rostros, mientras que Edward y Emmett abrieron los ojos más de lo que se consideraría normal, y sus rostros palidecieron instantáneamente.

Pero Jasper… él era otra historia. Su semblante era como una mezcla de todas las expresiones de los presentes juntas. Parecía desencajado, sorprendido, sus ojos lucían idos y su boca se encontraba ligeramente abierta.

Alice desafió con la mirada a su hermano y primo, retándolos a abrir la boca y decir algo, pero esos dos parecían estar en otro mundo. Ninguno, ni siquiera Edward, se esperaba una confirmación tan rápido a pesar de saber que su hermana y Jasper tenían algo más que una simple atracción.

Jane observaba a los adultos sin entender enteramente lo que sucedía. Para ella, sus rostros lucían graciosos, mucho más los rostros de su tío y papá, por lo que la pequeña aumentó la presión de sus bracitos en el cuello de Edward, y alzó su mirada infantil.

—¿Tío Eddy, ese nene lindo es de la tía Alice? — le preguntó en voz baja.

Si Edward hubiera tenido algún tipo de arma, sin dudarlo, se hubiera suicidado en ese mismo instante. Amaba a su sobrina, realmente lo hacía, pero por qué tenía que decirle "nene lindo" al albino y, mucho menos, preguntarle si esa _cosa_ era de su hermana.

Jane lo observaba en espera de una respuesta, pero su tío no se movía ni hablaba.

—¿Tío Eddy? — lo llamó, preocupada.

Edward comenzó a sentirse nervioso y la mirada azul de la pequeña no lo ayuda en mucho.

—Anda, Edward, contéstale a mi hija — Rosalie le sonrió con oculta maldad y él quiso asesinarla. Esa rubia quería verlo sufrir.

Su cabeza funcionaba a mil por hora, intentando hallar una respuesta para su inocente sobrina, incluso podía sentir gotas de sudor caer por su sien. Estaba a punto de mandar al mundo a la mierda, cuando una idea llegó a su mente… la mejor respuesta que se le podía dar a una niña de cinco años.

—No, rubia. Ese nene no es de tía Alice — contestó, observándola.

Jane abrió sus ojitos impresionada pero, rápidamente arrugó su pequeña nariz.

—¿Por qué no? — volvió a preguntar, pero ésta vez Edward estaba preparado.

Todos se encontraban atentos por escuchar su respuesta. Querían saber qué era lo que se le había ocurrido para evadir los peligrosos porqués de esa pequeña.

—Porque tía Alice es del abuelo Carlisle — respondió, llamando a su padre como la pequeña estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo.

Jane formó con su boca una diminuta O, complacida por la respuesta, mientras que Alice fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano y todos los demás suspiraban tranquilos.

Edward dirigió una mirada triunfante a Rosalie, y ésta entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero si tía Alice es del abuelo Carlisle, ¿por qué el nene lindo es su novio?

_Santa mierda_.

Bella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, intentando contener una carajada al ver la mueca de Edward.

—¡No es su novio! — exclamó él y Jane lo miró sin entender.

—¿Por qué no? — volvió a inquirir la pequeña frunciendo sus pequeños labios.

"_Porque es un maldito alemán, insoportable, rubio psicópata…" _

No, definitivamente decirle aquello a la pequeña, no era conveniente.

Tanya sintió pena, por lo que decidió apiadarse de él y ayudarlo a escapar de aquella mini tortura.

—¿Preciosa, no quieres venir a ver esas lindas flores que tiene la abuela Esme? — preguntó, acercándose a ella.

Jane largó un gritito que casi dejó sordo a Edward y comenzó a removerse entre los brazos de su tío para luego correr hacia Tanya y tomarla de la mano. Cuando la mujer se llevó a la pequeña lejos de ellos, Edward sintió que volvía a nacer. Jamás en su vida había pasado por una experiencia tan traumática como aquella y estaba completamente seguro de que jamás lo haría de nuevo.

—Así que… soy del abuelo Carlisle — masculló Alice, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward bufó sonoramente. ¿Acaso nadie tenía consideración con él? Acababa de pasar por un momento psicológico terrible y su hermana solo quería recordarle que ya tenía la edad necesaria para acostarse con quién quisiera.

—No sé si recuerdas, pero todavía tienes la correa amarrada a ésta casa, pequeña niña grande — mencionó Edward con superioridad.

—Aclaremos el asunto — Emmet se acercó peligrosamente hacia Jaspe r—. ¿Tú eres o no el novio de mi prima?

Alice rodó los ojos hastiada, mientras que Jasper comenzaba a removerse inquieto en su lugar. ¿Qué podía responderle sin recibir una gran paliza?

—Bueno… Alice y yo… — murmuró, observando a la susodicha con indecisión.

—¿Alice y tú, qué? — se metió Edward en la conversación.

Jasper no continuó, sino que se quedó viendo a Alice como si no supiera qué decir.

Bella y Rosalie los observaban cuidadosamente, les parecía tierna la actitud del rubio y querían escuchar perfectamente las palabras que salían de su boca.

—¡Por Dios! — exclamó Alice con exasperación, sorprendiéndolos a todos, que fijaron rápidamente sus miradas en ella, inclusive el rubio —. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. ¿Jasper, quieres ser mi novio, si o no?

…

Hola

¿Qué cuentan? Capítulo nuevo y… ¡al fin! ¡Emmett, era hora que aparezcas!

Como muchos escribieron en sus reviews, era él quien había llegado a la casa Cullen. Pero no apareció solo, Rosalie era bastante obvio que anduviera con él pero su hermana ¿Tanya? Y… ¿una hija? Creo, y me felicito, por sorprenderlos. Soy buena en eso :)

Quiero pensar que les gustó éste cap pero sino es así no me importa, soy feliz igual.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc. Y ahora a responder los Anónimos:

_**Mamitakaren**_: Mmm… sí, definitivamente, fue Emmett xD ¡Saludos!

_**V**_: No tengo mucho para decir además de: ¡Adivinaste! ;)

_**I love Edward**_: Que bueno que te guste todo esto, y sin dudas para los siguientes capítulos habrá risas aseguradas. ¡Besotes!

_**Gene**_: ¡Yes! Yupi xD.

_**Diana**_: Me siento feliz por transmitir tanta alegría, aunque esté abandonando mi deprimencia jaja.

_**Avril Velez**_: De nada, al contrario, gracias a vos por leerme. Y sí, mi imaginación es rara….muy rara :D Ya te busco en Face y si queres hablamos por ahí. ¿Te parece?

_**Kelly hale cullen**_: ¡Que bueno que al final pudiste leer algo! Bueno, creo que tu pregunta sobre si "¿Será Emmett? ¿Y llegará con Rosalie?" ya está respondida. Sobre lo del sexo del bebé todavía no lo tengo decidido, pero supongo que pronto tomaré una decisión, aunque ya estoy buscando nombres, así que espero que les gusten. ¡Besos!

_**Agus Rathbone**_: Edward tendría que ir a un psicólogo por su sarcasmo, ¿no? xD Y pobre de nuestro Jass… algún día Edward lo terminará asesinando. ¡Gracias por leerme!

Creo que no me estoy olvidando de nadie, pero cualquier cosa ¡avisen!

Cuídense y nos leemos algún día.

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	16. Reunión Familiar

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

_Ya lo sabes, pero no importa. Éste es tú capítulo, Vampire Princess. _

Chapter 16

— ¿Puedes cambiar la expresión de chica menstruando?

Edward observó a Bella con una ceja alzada pero no cambió su semblante serio.

Los dos estaban en su habitación. Edward se encontraba recostado y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la gran cama matrimonial, mientras que Bella estaba sentada al final del lecho, moviendo sus piernas de atrás hacia delante como una niña.

—No, no puedo — respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

Bella suspiró, exasperada. Su esposo era demasiado idiota, y la mayoría de las veces no sabía cómo hacía para contener las ganas de matarlo cuando se comportaba de esa manera, pero algún día tendría que aceptar que Alice ya era lo bastante mayor como para decidir con quién mantener una relación.

—Edward, entiéndelo, no puedes seguir con esa estúpida actitud. Comprende que tu hermana ya no tiene seis años y que no necesita un imbécil sobre protector y celoso — musitó Bella, observándolo fijamente.

Él arrugó la frente y bufó sonoramente.

—Es mi hermana — masculló con disgusto.

—Si, es tu hermana; por lo tanto no eres su padre — Bella se inclinó hacia él —. Así que deja de hostigarla.

Edward llevó una de sus manos al puente de su nariz como hacía cada vez que intentaba calmarse. Aunque le costara admitirlo Bella tenía razón y muy en el fondo lo sabía, pero eso no impedía que la idea de que su hermana ya tuviera novio "oficial" le causara fastidio.

—No la hostigo — susurró.

Bella rodó los ojos.

— ¡Claro que lo haces! — musitó señalándolo con un dedo —. Pareces un idiota psicótico y lamento tener que decir esto, pero si continúas de ésta manera lastimarás a Alice — indicó gateando hacia él para luego subirse sobre su regazo y abrazarlo por la nuca.

Edward clavó sus ojos verdes en ella, analizando las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a su hermana, pero él sólo quería protegerla como cualquier hermano mayor.

—No lo entiendes — murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—Creo que lo entiendo mejor que tú. Sé que debe ser difícil pero no puedes meterla en un convento y convertirla en una monja — mencionó Bella acariciando su mejilla —. Alice necesita experimentar el mundo y tú solamente tienes que dejarla crecer. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer como su hermano.

Edward suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Quizás necesitaba de esa conversación para recapacitar y comprender las reglas de la vida, pero aún era complicado tragar todo aquello.

Movió su rostro y lo enterró en la clavícula de Bella. Al instante, su delicioso aroma a fresas lo rodeó completamente.

—En conclusión, tengo que pagarte la sesión y luego matar a Jasper. ¿Era eso lo que querías decir? — musitó divertido sin despegar su rostro de la piel de su esposa.

Bella rió y se separó unos centímetros de él para contemplarlo.

—No tengo problemas en que me pagues la sesión, pero jamás dije algo sobre matar a Jasper.

Edward sonrió con inocencia y luego empezó a repartir cortos besos en el cuello de su mujer, disfrutando de la sensación de escalofrío que causaba en Bella.

—Creo haber escuchado algo como eso — ronroneó, mordiéndole suavemente la garganta.

—Edward, detente.

Bella rió suavemente al sentir el hormigueo que él le estaba causando con sus caricias.

— ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? — preguntó Edward casi con inocencia, pero sin detener el contacto de su boca con el cuello de su esposa.

Ella sonrió de lado y en un segundo salió del regazo de Edward para pararse junto a la cama. Él soltó un bufido y enterró una de sus manos en su cabello. No entendía de dónde había sacado Bella la facilidad para cortar los momentos más interesantes de su matrimonio.

—Vamos Edward, levántate.

—Tal vez mañana, o algún otro día. Ve tú — soltó Edward acomodándose en la cama como si estuviera a punto de volver a dormir —. Y suerte con todos esos que tengo como familia — terminó, cerrando los ojos.

Bella alzó una ceja mientras que sus manos se situaban en la cintura. Aquel hombre iba a lograr que tuviera una crisis nerviosa.

—Eres un maldito antisocial, ¿sabías?

Edward gruñó en respuesta pero continuó con el intento de dormir, ignorando completamente a su esposa. Bella entrecerró los ojos y sólo tres pasos fueron necesarios para tomar uno de los tantos cojines que estaban dispersos sobre el lecho y lo arrojó con toda la fuerza que tenía hacia el rostro de Edward. Si el idiota no se levantaba de esa cama, ella lo obligaría a hacerlo.

Edward abrió los ojos al sentir el golpe y su mirada verde se topó con una chocolate.

—Levántate, ahora — fue lo único que salió de la boca de Bella.

Él la contempló casi incrédulo, pero al descubrir la sonrisa calculadora que cruzaba por el rostro de Bella, esa llama traviesa en su interior se prendió.

—No — musitó y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa arrogante —. Y si me disculpas, castaña, un sueño erótico está esperando por mí.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Es que acaso tu cabeza sólo procesa la palabra: sexo? — masculló Bella, exasperada.

Edward había abierto la boca para responderle cuando unos estruendosos golpes en la puerta del cuarto lo irrumpió.

— ¡Podrían, por favor, dejar de hacer perversiones y salir de ahí adentro! ¡Tenemos hambre y por alguna estúpida razón no podemos comer hasta que los dos dejen de besuquearse y estén sentados en la mesa!

Esa sin dudas era la voz de Tanya. Al parecer estaba en los genes Cullen interrumpir y golpear puertas como si quieran tirarlas abajo. Bella le regaló una mirada satisfecha a su esposo ya que Tanya podría quedarse todo el día allí afuera hasta que ellos salieran de la habitación.

— ¡¿Acaso el tinte rubio te llegó al cerebro? ¡Deja de hacer ruido y ve a perderte en el bosque un rato! — exclamó irritado Edward observando a la puerta como si allí estuviera su prima.

Las fuertes carcajadas de Tanya no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Oye, qué maldito problema tienes con mi hermoso cabello! — se escuchó al instante —. ¡Bella, tienes dos minutos para traer al imbécil al jardín! ¡Dos minutos, querida! — eso fue lo último que se escuchó antes de oír el molesto sonido de sus tacos alejarse por el pasillo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se volteó para observar a Edward, quien mantenía una expresión de total frustración. En ese momento sintió deseos de abofetearlo, ¿por qué tenía que comportarse como un maldito niño de cinco años?

—Ya la escuchaste, y sabes lo que hará Tanya si no estamos en el jardín cuando ella lo dijo — mencionó, cruzándose de brazos.

Edward susurró algo para el mismo, antes de alzarse de la cama con desgano. Sabía que Tanya era una copia de Alice, aunque mucho peor. Los dos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el jardín. Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Bella vislumbró la mueca que él tenía en la cara y resopló.

—Amor, sonríe —pidió, girándose hacia él al llegar a la sala.

Edward bufó pero al ver como el rostro de su esposa se transformaba en enojo, decidió colocar una estúpida sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

—Perfecto — lo felicitó ella alegremente.

—No tienes que ser irónica — masculló aún manteniendo el intento de sonrisa.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco pero no agregó nada. Ahora lo único que quería era comer. Al pasar por la cocina, vieron a Rosalie salir de ella con Jane tomada de su mano, quien al notar la presencia de sus tíos largó un gritito emocionado y salió corriendo hacia ellos llevando a su madre en el acto.

— ¡Tía Bella! ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó a pequeña al llegar a ellos y abrazando por las piernas a su tía.

—Estaba regañando a tu tío — dijo sonriéndole y luego tomándola en brazos —. A veces se porta mal — confesó y Edward bufó.

Jane tapó su boca con su pequeña manito para esconder sus risitas.

—Mami, tío Eddy se porta mal — comentó en voz baja a su madre como si se tratara de un gran secreto.

Rosalie rió y besó su coronilla con ternura.

—Cuando se porta mal hay que pegarle así — musitó la rubia a su hija para luego darle un codazo en las costillas a Edward.

Bella y Jane rieron al ver la mueca de dolor exagerado que se había formado en su rostro.

—Pequeña, tu madre es una persona violenta. No hagas caso a lo que sale de su molesta boca — señaló Edward, sobando la zona del golpe.

Jane asintió divertida.

—La sonrisa, Edward — le recordó Bella al notar que la había borrado por completo.

Él rodó los ojos pero volvió a formarla con sus labios, recibiendo por parte de Bella una mirada satisfecha antes de alejarse caminando con Jane abrazada a su cuello.

— ¿Estás bien de la cabeza? — preguntó Rosalie alzando una ceja.

— ¿Parezco feliz? — inquirió con esa teatral sonrisa en el rostro.

Rosalie lo miró y ladeó la cabeza.

—Pareces idiota. ¿Es lo mismo?

Él se encogió de hombros y, con una pizca de diversión en la mirada, la observó fijamente.

—Oye, Rose — la llamó—. Quizás deberías cambiar la expresión — dijo recordando las palabras de Bella que le había dicho minutos antes.

Rosalie lo contempló aturdida y extrañada por la forma en que había dicho su nombre. Él jamás le decía "Rose" y mucho menos le hablaba con tanta… tranquilidad. Sabía que algo se traía entre manos pero no lograba descifrar qué.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó colocando una de sus manos en su cintura.

—Hablo de que la expresión de rubia frígida no te queda nada bien.

Edward largó una sonora carcajada y se apresuró por alejarse de ella al ver como sus ojos celestes comenzaban a flamear terriblemente y su mandíbula se tensaba con ira. Amaba molestar a Rosalie ya que ella tenía un humor casi parecido al suyo, pero sabía perfectamente las consecuencias que traerían sus actos porque la rubia era vengativa, y mucho mas tratándose de él.

— ¡Edward, eres un imbécil!

La escuchó gritar con furia detrás suyo y sonrió malévolamente. Sin dudas, era divertido burlarse de los rubios.

…

— ¡Y entonces los tres hombres comenzaron a llorar y gritar como niñas! — Emmett largó una sonora carcajada —. Deberían haber visto sus rostros cuando el tigre mostró los colmillos.

Todos en la mesa rieron al escuchar la divertida historia de Emmett, quien trabajaba como cuidador en uno de los zoológicos de Alaska, ya que siempre había amado los animales, y, aunque su trabajo podía parecer peligroso— y lo era—, él tenía el espíritu para ello.

Se encontraban almorzando en el patio, bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles que había en el parque. Todos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa carne asada que había preparado Carlisle, mientras conversaban tranquilamente. Hacía meses que toda la familia no se reunía.

—Hijo, algún día te convertirás en la cena de esos animales — dijo Carmen riendo, mientras que se encontraba sentada junto a Esme.

La mujer era relativamente joven, tal vez unos pocos años mayor que Esme pero su belleza, casi exótica, hacia comprender que en su juventud había sido una hermosa joven. Su cabello largo y pelirrojo llegaba hasta la cintura mientras que unos pocos mechones caían sobre su rostro de finos rasgos. Sus ojos color miel contrastaban a la perfección con su tostada piel.

—Pobres tigres, entonces — agregó Eleazar burlonamente luego de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Carmen rió y sonrió a su esposo. Él era parecido a Carlisle en algunos aspectos. Su cálida mirada y los gruesos trazos de su rostro eran un ejemplo de ello, pero en todo el resto eran bastante opuestos. Eleazar era poseedor de unos ojos casi zafiros y su piel era tan blanca como la de su hermano, mientras que su cabello era corto y negro como la noche.

—Oh, no sean malos con Emmett — lo defendió Esme, haciendo que el susodicho sonriera orgulloso a la familia.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, tía. Siempre supe que era tu sobrino favorito — musitó sonriente.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es verdad, tía Esme siempre me prefirió a mí. Sabe que yo soy la inteligente de la familia — indicó Tanya antes de llevar un pedazo de tomate a su boca.

—Perfecto, ahora todos se pelean por el amor de mi madre — Alice suspiró dramáticamente —. Ella solamente tiene una favorita y esa, sin lugar a dudas, soy yo.

Edward resopló por lo bajo a su lado.

—Tú no tienes vela en éste entierro, duende demoníaco. Creo que ya eres de aquel idiota, así que no puedes reclamar el amor de mi mamá — apuntó él con una sonrisa ganadora.

Jasper, quien se encontraba sentado del otro lado de Alice, puso los ojos en blanco al oír las palabras de su querido cuñado. ¿Habría hecho algo tan malo en alguna vida pasada para merecer eso?

— ¡Papá! — exclamó Alice, enojada.

—Edward, deja de entrometerte en la vida de tu hermana, y deja de llamar idiota a Jasper — dijo Carlisle negando con la cabeza, mientras intentaba cortar un pedazo de carne en su plato. Su hijo no tenía remedio.

Todos comenzaron a conversar entre ellos mientras comían. Por otro lado, Bella, que estaba intentando descifrar cuáles eran los vegetales que tenía la ensalada que estaba comiendo, no pudo evitar escuchar a Rosalie refunfuñar a su lado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — inquirió Bella, observándola con una ceja alzada.

La rubia bufó y negó con la cabeza.

—Si mato al animal con el que decidiste encadenarte, ¿te causará algo de molestia? — musitó fastidia.

Bella rió y luego le sonrió a Jane que se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de su madre tratado de utilizar correctamente un pequeño tenedor de plástico para niños.

— ¡Mami! No puedo — protestó Jane con un puchero en sus labios al ver que no podía manejar bien el tenedor —. ¿Tía Bella, me ayudas? — le preguntó con sus enormes ojos celestes a punto de largar lágrimas.

—Ven aquí— Bella tomó a la pequeña del regazo de Rosalie y la colocó en el suyo —. Esto se utiliza así, preciosa — dijo y tomó su tenedor para mostrarle cómo usarlo correctamente.

Jane mordió su fino labio inferior mientras intentaba pinchar un pedazo de tomate del plato de su tía. Bella sonrió divertida observando los intentos de la pequeña y comenzó a jugar con sus bucles rubios.

—Bella, si quieres una niña así te puedo decir cómo hacerla, aunque pensé que mi primo ya te había enseñado.

Bella sintió el deseo asesino de descuartizar a Emmett. Ella lo miró con odio, mientras que él reía como desquiciado desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—Emmett, deja de molestar a Bella — lo retó Carmen, amenazándolo con la mirada.

—Creo que Bella ya sabe perfectamente cómo hacer bebés — dijo Alice divertida y con doble sentido en la frase.

La mayoría rió al oírla, menos Edward quien continuó comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada. Bella quiso patear a Alice por debajo de la mesa, sino fuera porque ella se encontraba bastante lejos de su alcance.

—Les agradecería que dejaran de hablar de mi vida sexual — dijo Bella sin dejar de jugar con los rizos de Jane —, y si quieres, Emmett, puedo darte consejos sobre cómo satisfacer a una mujer.

No existía ninguna palabra para describir el rostro de Emmett. El pobre tenía la boca abierta más de lo normal y parecía congelado en su lugar. Rosalie, Carmen y Esme comenzaron a reír fuertemente, y luego las siguieron todos los demás. Edward había dejado de comer sólo para contemplar a su esposa con una media sonrisa orgullosa.

—Cariño, voy a llorar. Tus palabras me han hecho muy feliz — soltó él burlón.

—Wow, Bella, realmente tenemos que vernos más seguido.

Tanya, desde su lugar, alzó sus pulgares con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Edward bufó.

—Nunca te metas con un pediatra — agregó Eleazar divertido y Bella le sonrió.

Eleazar y ella compartían la misma profesión, y era por esa misma razón, por lo que desde el principio congeniaron tan bien. Era bueno poder hablar con alguien que entienda tus palabras a la perfección.

—Rose, dile a nuestra querida amiga lo bueno que soy en la cama — musitó Emmett algo intranquilo.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! Emmett, hay niños aquí — farfulló Alice cruzándose de brazos.

—Es verdad — siguió Edward con tono preocupado —. Vete a la casa, Alice.

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar y Carmen rieron, entretenidos por la extraña conversación que estaban teniendo.

— ¡Rose! — la llamó nuevamente Emmett.

Rosalie cubrió su rostro con las manos como si quisiera desaparecer de la Tierra y maldijo a su esposo en voz baja. Bella alzó una ceja divertida.

—Creo, Emmett, que Rose no piensa lo mismo… que lastima, ¿no? — dijo ella disfrutando de ver a Emmett derrotado.

—Cariño, no sabía tu habilidad innata para asesinar el ego de los hombres. Tendré que tener cuidado contigo.

Edward la observó y le sonrió.

—A mi me encanta, Bella — añadió Tanya feliz.

Emmett giró su cabeza para contemplar a su hermana y ella se alzó de hombros con inocencia.

—A mi igual — dijo Jasper, pensando que nadie lo escucharía cuando en realidad todos lo en la mesa lo oyeron —. ¿Qué? — él observó a toda la familia con obviedad —. Ella es agradable.

—Tú elegiste a la lunática, y te aviso que no hay devoluciones — le comunicó Edward, inclinándose con la silla hacia atrás para verlo mejor ya que el cuerpo de Alice le tapaba la visión.

Jasper resopló.

—Como si quisiera cambiarla.

Alice rió emocionada y lo abrazó efusivamente, sin notar el ceño fruncido de Edward a su lado.

—Cariño.

Bella dirigió su mirada a Carmen quien le sonrió calidamente.

— ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta? — inquirió observando a Edward también.

Todos en la mesa callaron, queriendo escuchar qué era lo que la mujer iba a preguntarles. Edward y Bella se miraron por una fracción de segundo sin entender a dónde iba Carmen.

—Claro, tía — respondió Edward.

Carmen sonrió aun más abiertamente y se inclinó hacia la mesa para estancar sus ojos mieles en ellos.

— ¿Han pensado en tener hijos?

Bella abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué responder, y su mirada se enfocó en Edward, quien lucía exactamente igual a ella. ¿Qué era lo que debían responder? Carmen esperaba ansiosa por la respuesta cuando Alice comenzó a reír descontroladamente, y los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en ella.

—Que loca que es la vida, ¿no? — dijo riendo y observando a su hermano y a Bella.

Esme sonrió y comenzó a jugar con sus manos, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta. Carlisle y Jasper, en cambio, carraspearon intentando esconder sus risas. El resto de los que estaban allí, no prestó atención a éstas extrañas actitudes y volvieron a contemplar a la pareja que seguía sin contestar. Carmen un poco desilusionada, intentó arreglar lo que había salido de su boca.

—Chicos, no tienen que contestar, sólo tenía algo de curiosidad — dijo moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

Edward y Bella aun estaban congelados en sus lugares. No tenían planeado decirles la noticia a ellos, luego de unos meses quizás, cuando el embarazo ya estuviera en una etapa más firme, pero ahora que había salido la conversación, o, mejor dicho, la pregunta, tendrían que borrar todos los planes.

Bella observó a Edward y asintió levemente con la cabeza, dándole a entender qué era lo que debía hacer. Él, al captar lo que su esposa quería decir, le sonrió.

—Bueno tía, verás… creo que la cigüeña ya viene en camino.

…

Hola

Si, como habrán notado, _I'm back_. Muchos meses pasaron desde la última vez que subí el capítulo anterior y sé que muchas de ustedes adoran el fic y que con cada día que pasaba deseaban asesinarme muy dolorosamente, pero no las culpo. Me disculpo por no haber actualizado antes, pero quiero que sepan que realmente no podía escribir nada sobre ésta historia. No voy a pedir que me comprendan porque realmente no quiero que lo hagan, sólo les pido que tengan un poquito de paciencia. Aun si tienen que esperar meses, sepan que voy a actualizar.

En fin, ¿qué les pareció éste nuevo capítulo? ¿Merezco tomates o rosas? Jiji. Honestamente no estaba muy satisfecha por como había quedado, pero al final decidí que era esto lo que quería impregnar en el cap. Así que espero que les haya gustado.

En cuanto al tema de los comentarios. ¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Me alegro mucho al leerlos. Otra cosita, los comentarios anónimos no se pueden responder, y esto va, más que nada, para mi querida psicópata: **I love Edward : **Pequeña, quería decirte que continuaba con vida y que iba a actualizar pero no tenía con que avisarte **:/**

Igualmente, a todas las que me pedían un nuevo cap, les pido disculpas por no actualizar antes. Y los que escriban comentarios anónimos, si quieren que les responda, porfa escriban algún mail o algo para contestarles (recuerden: siempre separen la dirección de mail, porque sino no aparece en el review)

Antes de irme les quiero recomendar un fic escrito por mi beta, se llama: _La Dama y el Vagabundo. (_Borren los espacios… http: / / w w w .f a n f i c t i o n. n e t / s / 7 1 3 0 5 7 0 / 1 / L a _ D a m a _ y _ e l _ V a g a b u n d o_) _Recién comienza, pero realmente les digo que es muy bueno. No se van a arrepentir.

Creo que no tengo más para decir, así que me despido.

¡Nos leemos!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	17. La Simplicidad de la Vida

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 17

Edward se encontraba muy concentrado. Sus ojos se movían rápidamente leyendo las acciones que tenía en las manos. Esos documentos pertenecían a una de las empresas que estaba a punto de comprar y que muy pronto aumentaría su patrimonio.

Ya habían transcurrido tres semanas desde su visita a sus padres y también desde que sus tíos y primos se habían enterado de la noticia del embarazo de Bella. Aún recordaba los chillidos histéricos pero felices de Tanya y Rosalie, juntos con los estúpidos comentarios de Emmett, y como no olvidar los abrazos efusivos de Carmen y Eleazar.

Definitivamente, ese día había sido demasiado interminable.

Sin siquiera despegar la mirada de aquellos papeles, le dio un sorbo a su taza de café cuando escuchó como la puerta de su oficina se abría. Alzó la mirada y observó al hombre que acababa de entrar.

Vestía un traje de negro como todos los hombres que trabajan en oficinas, pero éste se adhería muy bien a su fornida musculatura, mientras que su cabello corto y castaño claro se encontraba peinado hacia atrás y parecía estar impregnado con fijador ya que brillaba exageradamente. El hombre lo contempló con sus ojos celestes y sonrió al ver la expresión de irritación que mantenía Edward. Sabía que odiaba cuando lo interrumpían mientras trabajaba.

—Realmente creo que esto es sensacional. Si seguimos así en menos de tres meses tendremos el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones — dijo el muchacho que tendría su misma edad, luego sentarse frente a él como si estuviera en su propia casa.

— ¿Sabes, Dean? si te largas por el mismo lugar por el que has entrado me harías un gran favor— musitó Edward, volviendo su atención a los documentos.

El hombre bostezó, y restándole importancia a lo que su jefe acababa de decir, continuó.

—De verdad, puedo asegurarte que éste será el mejor negocio del año — mencionó, y, sin pedir permiso, tomó un sorbo del café de Edward, logrando que el susodicho alzara una ceja.

—Tus asquerosos gérmenes quedarán en mi taza y puedo llegar a despedirte por eso.

Dean formó una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y se recostó de una manera baste informal en la silla en que se encontraba sentado, mientras comenzaba jugar con un bolígrafo del escritorio.

—Lamentablemente no puedes despedir al mejor vicepresidente que has tenido en cuántos, ¿seis años? — dijo llevando las manos tras su nuca —. Admítelo Cullen, soy el mejor.

Edward lo contempló y rodó los ojos. Dean a veces podía llegar a tener el ego a más altura de la que le gustaría. Colocó los papales sobre el escritorio luego de firmarlos y llamó a Ángela para que los retirara.

— ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema mental o sólo necesitas algo de atención? — preguntó Edward.

Dean se encogió de hombros y continuó jugando con el bolígrafo.

— ¿Cómo está Bella?— inquirió, luego de un rato.

—No te interesa— contestó Edward tajante.

Su compañero largó un bufido.

—Creo que más tarde la llamaré.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y en ese momento Ángela entró a la oficina. Ella llevaba una falda negra junto con una camisa blanca que realmente le favorecían.

—Hablando de atención… — murmuró Dean, observando a la asistente detenerse a su lado —. ¿Cómo te encuentras, querida Ángela? — le preguntó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ángela lo contempló por un segundo y frunció los labios, para después volver su atención a Edward, ignorando perfectamente a Dean.

— ¿Estos son los documentos? — preguntó, señalando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

Edward asintió y la observó intrigado. Ángela solía ser bastante sociable y jamás se comportaba así son las personas.

—Bien — fue lo único que salió de la boca de la mujer antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de lo normal.

Dean suspiró y enfocó su mirada en los ventanales de la oficina, perdiéndose en algún punto de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi pobre asistente?

Edward se cruzó de brazos, esperando por una respuesta. La sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo había desaparecido y él lucía como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos.

—La besé.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y lo contempló estupefacto.

— ¿La has besado? — repitió sin creerlo —. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado? No voy a dejar que juegues con ella — dictó Edward sin vacilar por un segundo.

Él apreciaba a Ángela y, a pesar de su amistad con él, no iba a permitir que su amigo la lastimara sólo por una noche caliente.

Dean suspiró, pero no contestó. Todos sabían de la fama que tenía con las mujeres. Él no era un santo y si había algo que amaba, ese algo era coquetear descaradamente con cualquier ser femenino que pasara a su alrededor. Eso Edward lo sabía muy bien ya que los dos se habían conocido en la universidad y en esos tiempo ellos tenían un encanto para atraer mujeres. Un encanto que duró hasta que Edward conoció a Bella, pero mientras tanto Dean continuó disfrutando su vida de soltero. Y Ángela sabía perfectamente eso.

—No sé por qué lo hice, sólo sentí la necesidad de besarla — Dean contrajo los puños—. Sé que ella no es como las demás.

Edward asintió con la desconfianza flameando en su interior pero no dijo nada, aunque sabía que debía confiar en las palabras de su amigo.

Al instante su celular comenzó a sonar y el nombre de su esposa apareció en la pantalla. La sonrisa de Dean volvió a su rostro al entender por qué la expresión de su jefe había cambiado de pronto.

Edward le regaló una mirada que él captó al instante, y, sin decir una palabra, se encaminó a la salida, pero, antes de salir completamente de la oficina, volteó.

— ¡Dile a Bella que la adoro! — exclamó y largó una carcajada antes de cerrar la puerta tras si.

—Imbécil —gruñó Edward antes de contestar el llamado —. ¿Qué tal preciosa? — preguntó recostándose en su asiento.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una extraña música que creía haber escuchado antes.

— _Dime la diferencia entre una salsa __Poulette y una Bordelesa_ — musitó la desesperada voz de Bella.

Edward frunció el entrecejo sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de oír.

— ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?— preguntó suspirando.

— _No, no estoy bien. ¡Por qué demonios tienen que haber tantos tipos de salsas!_

Edward rodó los ojos.

—Quizás sólo quieren complicarte la existencia — dijo, mientras movía su asiento hacia los costados —. A propósito, ¿dónde estás?

—_En un lugar grande, lleno de personas y donde se pueden comprar muchas cosas, ¿te suena conocido?_

—Si, claro que si — respondió Edward sarcástico —, pero dime algo, ¿estar en una tienda afecta tu humor?

Él escuchó su risa del otro lado del celular y una media sonrisa se coló en su rostro.

—_Eso es muy probable, pero creo que la visita que tendremos hoy es la mayor culpable de mi estado_ — Bella suspiró —. _¿Qué tal te parece la idea de irnos a cenar muy lejos y no volver hasta dentro de una semana?_

Edward llevó una de sus manos a su cabello para enterrarlo allí con frustración. En la noche los padres de Bella irían a su apartamento para cenar y, posiblemente, tendrían que darles la noticia del embarazo, al fin y al cabo, para eso mismo habían planeado la reunión. Él sabía que su esposa se encontraba mucho más que nerviosa debido al encuentro; Charlie y Renne no podían soportar la presencia del otro, y admitía que él mismo se encontraba algo inquieto ya que cualquier cosa podría hacerlos explotar y sabía muy bien que Bella sería la que sufriría las consecuencias.

—Bella, escúchame, hoy cenaremos, les daremos la noticia y luego les abriremos la puerta para que se larguen. Será así de fácil, así que no te preocupes más — dijo Edward suavemente, intentando tranquilizarla.

Del otro lado de la línea lo único que se escuchó fue la estúpida e insoportable música de la tienda.

— _¿Lo prometes?_

Edward sintió ganas de ir a buscarla y abrazarla fuertemente. Aquellas palabras habían sonado tan desprotegidas y cansadas, exactamente como Bella se sentía. Él cerró los ojos y se juró así mismo que no dejaría que nada le sucediera. La protegería de todo lo que pudiera, lo haría inclusive de sus propios padres.

—Lo prometo — respondió sin titubear.

…

— ¿Te he dicho que eres linda?

Bella volteó y se encontró con la mirada verde de Edward. Él se encontraba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta, contemplándola fijamente. Vestía un elegante traje negro que se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, mientras que debajo de su saco se podía ver una camisa blanca sobresaliendo. Ella sonrió y se giró nuevamente para observarse por última vez al espejo. Su vestido escarlata se ajustaba en la parte de sus pechos y luego caía en cascada libremente hasta las rodillas; sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos altos y hermosos tacones negros.

—Siempre dices que soy sexy — respondió Bella acomodándose unos mechones de cabello tras la oreja, pero sin girarse.

Edward se separó de la puerta y, en sólo tres pasos, se encontró tras ella. Sus brazos se enroscaron alrededor de su fina cintura, para luego apoyar el mentón en su hombro.

—Eres sexy y linda — murmuró, y Bella se estremeció al sentir su aliento golpear contra su piel —. Y además hueles exquisitamente espectacular — dijo enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

Ella rió suavemente.

—Mi autoestima agradece tus palabras — musitó girándose y enredando los brazos alrededor de su nuca —. Tú también eres algo lindo.

— ¿Algo? Soy un dios, y tú debes adorarme.

Edward le sonrió con arrogancia y la apretó más fuerte contra él.

—Como no voy a hacerlo si eres tan tierno y bonito. Eres como un osito tamaño real.

Bella le sonrió enormemente y luego lo besó rápidamente en los labios, pero no se separó de él. Edward suspiró con exageración, antes de besar lentamente su mejilla.

— No puedes compararme con un oso. Eso es un insulto hacia mi persona — dijo tras un bufido.

—Eso es un halago — lo corrigió divertida —. Además, causas ganas de abrazarte, ¿no es genial?

Edward rodó los ojos, pero no respondió, sólo la besó profundamente, con lentitud, disfrutando del delicioso sabor de su boca. Jamás se cansaría de hacerlo, ni podría. Esa mujer se había convertido en su propio universo y todo su mundo giraba a su alrededor. Todo se sentía diferente con ella, era como si la vida tomara de pronto otro sentido. Y él nunca podría decir que no amaba aquello, él nunca podría decir que no amaba la manera en que Bella había pintado su vida. Él nunca podría decir que no la amaba, porque lo hacia. Realmente lo hacia.

Bella se separó unos centímetros de él para observarlo con su océano chocolate y Edward sintió que se perdía allí.

— ¿Tiene alguna lógica que te ame? — ella susurró.

Él no dijo nada, pero subió las manos hacia sus mejillas y las acarició suavemente. Sus mejillas eran tan tersas.

— Supongo que amar sencillamente no tiene lógica, pero, deduzco, que todo depende sobre qué tan profundo es tu amor — musitó y luego le sonrió —. Eso es lo más cursi que he dicho en mi vida.

—Definitivamente, es lo más empalagoso que he escuchado de ti — Bella rió y suspiró —. Por favor, jamás vuelvas a decir algo como eso; realmente asustas.

Edward largó una carcajada y la besó nuevamente.

— Tienes el permiso para golpearme si llego a hacerlo de nuevo.

Bella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios y cuando iba a besarlo otra vez el sonido del timbre resonó en el apartamento. Los dos se observaron y él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

— Es Renne, ella siempre llega antes — mencionó Bella, mientras salían de su cuarto.

—Nada va a suceder — dijo Edward, reteniéndola antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Él la contempló y la abrazó.

—Iré a revisar si esa cosa rara que has cocinado no se ha quemado todavía — dijo en broma y Bella rodó los ojos para luego de dirigirse a recibir a su madre.

Antes de abrir la puerta, suspiró y se preparó para lo que vendría. Lo único que deseaba era una cena tranquila, pero, definitivamente, iba a ser una cena que estaba lejos de la tranquilidad.

Con un último suspiro, abrió la puerta.

Del otro lado se encontraba una bella mujer esbelta de unos cincuenta años. Sus rasgos finos eran parecidos a los de Bella, junto con su nariz respingona, pero lo único que las diferenciaban eran sus ojos. Renne era dueña de unos ojos celestes, muy hermosos. Llevaba puesto un elegante vestido negro con piedritas en los bordes, y estaba maquillada de una manera casi perfecta.

Bella le sonrió y luego se vio atrapada en un afectuoso abrazo. Hacia unos cuantos meses que no veía a su madre ya que no vivían precisamente cerca, pero algunas veces ella recibía sus llamadas. Eran escasas pero allí estaban.

—Cariño, estás tan hermosa — fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Renne después de haberla soltado —. Te he extrañado tanto.

—Yo igual, mamá — dijo Bella sonriéndole luego de cerrar la puerta tras ella —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor que nunca. Me siento renovada y feliz, y mucho más ahora que te vi de nuevo.

Renne le sonrió afectuosamente mientras se dirigían a la sala.

— ¿Y Phil? — preguntó Bella, intentando encontrar algún tema de conversación, aunque, sinceramente, no se sentía cómoda hablando de la pareja de su madre.

—Ese idiota debe esta revolcándose con alguna estúpida — comentó asqueada, sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala —. Puedes creer que lo encontré teniendo sexo con mi mucama.

Si, ella realmente lo creía. Había visto a Phil una sola vez y había sentido que ese era un hombre mucho más que mujeriego; su mirada lo delataba. Pero ella jamás le dijo eso a su madre. La amaba pero estaba cansada de ver como ella siempre cometía los mismos errores. Muchas veces había pensado que Renne amaba que la engañaran porque desde la separación siempre había salido con el mismo tipo de hombre, y, por supuesto, no duraban ni dos meses. Así que el engaño de Phil no le sorprendió para nada.

—Supongo que has despedido a la mucama y has terminado con él — dijo observándola con una ceja alzada.

Su madre suspiró dramáticamente.

—Claro que supones bien —dijo cruzándose de piernas — Y debo decir que fue lo mejor que he hecho en este último tiempo — Bella miró interrogante a su madre cuando ella sonrió —. Conocí a alguien más.

O Renne podía superar sus problemas amorosos sin ningún problema, o ya estaba tan acostumbrada a cambiar de pareja tan rápido que realmente no sentía nada de dolor por los engaños.

Ella jamás podría entender la cabeza de su madre.

—Es un empresario y está en sus treinta. Tienes que verlo, es el sueño de toda mujer y puedes creer que hace unos días apareció en la puerta de mi casa con un ramo de rosas — mencionó feliz.

—Mamá, no crees que tendrías que esperar un poco antes de comenzar a salir con alguien de nuevo — señaló Bella cansadamente.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó sin darle importancia —. Tengo que disfrutar de la vida que es corta. Además, todavía sigo preguntándome qué te pasó por la cabeza para casarte tan joven, cariño. Te has dado cuenta que estás desperdiciando tu juventud, podrías haber hecho tantas cosas, viajar a tantos lados pero decidiste acortar todo aquello y…

Pero no pudo seguir ya que Bella la detuvo.

—Es mi vida, Edward me hace feliz y no me arrepiento de haberme casado cuando lo hice. Así que realmente preferiría que dejaras de decir e insinuar que mi matrimonio terminará como el tuyo, porque estás demasiado equivocada. Si tu vida junto a Charlie fue un desastre no pienses la mía será igual — musitó Bella entre dientes.

Estaba verdaderamente enojada. Jamás le había hablado así pero las palabras de su madre habían tocado algo dentro suyo y no lo había podido soportar. Renne nunca pudo aceptar su matrimonio, siempre había pensado que eso había sido un gran error y que luego se arrepentiría de la misma forma que le había sucedido a ella con su padre, pero lo que Renne no comprendía era que Bella no era igual que ella. Jamás podría serlo. Podrían parecerse físicamente pero por dentro eran completamente diferentes.

Renne la contempló con los labios en línea recta pero no dijo palabra alguna, mientras que su cuerpo se había quedado rígido y sus ojos se habían tornado fríos. Ella comprendió que por dentro se estaba reteniendo para no perder la compostura. Bella sabía que su madre odiaba cuando le respondía de esa manera, pero no iba a quedarse callada soportando las estupideces que salían de su boca.

—Buenas noches.

Renne dirigió su mirada hacia Edward, quien acababa de entrar en la sala, y le regaló una sonrisa forzada. Él le devolvió la sonrisa pero sus ojos rápidamente se posaron sobre Bella quien no se había movido de su lugar, ni siquiera para mirarlo, ya que mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la sala, y una señal de alarma se encendió en él.

En ese momento entendió que algo había sucedido mientras no estaba.

—Hola cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? — preguntó la mujer, alzándose para saludarlo.

—Muy bien, Renne, gracias por preguntar — respondió educadamente luego de saludarla, y sentándose junto a Bella —. ¿Y usted?

Renne enfocó sus ojos sobre la figura de su hija antes de contestar.

—Excelente, pero ya te he dicho que no me trates de usted — dijo, sonriéndole.

Edward no dijo nada, sólo asintió para luego atraer a Bella hacia él por la cintura. Tenía que verificar si se encontraba bien, aunque era más que notable que no lo estaba.

—Cariño, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó en su oído.

Ella giró su rostro para observarlo y él comprendió lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se encontraban opacos, sin ese brillo al que estaba acostumbrado. Edward deseó con todas sus fuerzas echar a Renne por causarle eso, ya que, sin dudas, había sido ella la culpable del comportamiento de su hija.

El timbre nuevamente sonó y Renne, a los diez segundos, cambió su expresión por una sorprendida y contempló a Bella confundida.

—Cariño, tú… — carraspeó un poco —, ¿tú lo has invitado?

Pero Bella la ignoró, sólo se alzó del asiento y desapareció por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, sin ganas de comenzar una discusión.

La mujer lució desconcertada, pero rápidamente su rostro se tornó blanco y una expresión de enojo lo bañó.

— ¿Cómo puedo haberme hecho eso? — murmuró para ella misma con irritación.

Edward frunció el ceño y tragó un gruñido que estaba a punto de salir por su boca.

—Es su padre también, y creo que tiene todo el derecho para hacerlo — defendió Edward a su mujer, reteniendo con mucha fuerza su temperamento.

Renne se tensó al escuchar sus palabras, pero quedó en silencio hasta que comenzaron a escucharse voces acercándose.

Bella reapareció en la sala con Charlie a su lado. El hombre llevaba encima un traje negro al igual que Edward y caminaba seguro de sus pasos. Su rostro parecía tener señales del paso del tiempo ya que pequeñas arrugas se formaban mientras hablaba con su hija, aunque, verdaderamente, él no era tan viejo, tendría la misma edad que Renne.

Charlie lucía tranquilo, relajado junto a Bella, pero al llegar a la sala y notar la presencia de su ex esposa, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido como una roca y su expresión cambió completamente, llenando su rostro de seriedad.

Bella lo notó al instante, y su esposo igual, pero ninguno dijo nada. Edward se alzó de su lugar y se encaminó para recibir a Charlie.

— ¿Cómo está, jefe? — dijo a penas llegó frente a él y luego le tendió su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

Charlie le sonrió levemente y apretó su mano.

—Debo decir que he estado mejor — respondió y la mirada de Bella se oscureció aun más al entender la indirecta —, pero nada se puede hacer contra los años, ¿no? — continuó.

Edward le sonrió obligadamente ya que él también había captado el doble sentido de las palabras, pero lo único que hizo fue mantener la mirada sobre su mujer. No podía descuidarla.

Bella contempló a su madre, y por dentro rezó para que no dijera una estupidez, y al parecer alguien escuchó sus suplicas porque Renne observó a Charlie y sólo lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, pero nada más. Su padre le respondió de la misma manera.

—Iré a buscar la cena — murmuró Bella, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Edward la observó irse y luego volvió la mirada a sus suegros. Charlie se encontraba parado junto a él y Renne no se había movido de su lugar.

Él suspiró. El desastre estaba a punto de comenzar.

…

Jamás en su vida había sido parte de una cena tan tensa como aquella, incluso respirar parecía dificultoso. Bella deseó desaparecer. Sentía la mirada de Edward sobre ella, y la de su madre por igual, aunque los dos la observaban por distintas razones. Edward seguramente lo hacía para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero Renne lo hacía porque aun continuaba enojada con ella por no haberle dicho que su padre también estaría en la reunión, pero, si lo hubiera hecho, Renne jamás hubiera aparecido por allí.

Sin querer, contempló a su padre, y no se sorprendió al encontrarlo observando a su madre sin siquiera pestañar. Renne debía ser muy buena ignorando a las personas ya que parecía no importarle la mirada fija de su ex esposo en ella.

Bella cerró los ojos y se dispuso a continuar comiendo su filete, aunque en realidad no tenía hambre. Todas las ganas de comer habían desaparecido al sentarse junto a sus padres.

—Y dime Edward, ¿qué tal va tu empresa? — preguntó de pronto Renne.

Él la observó por un instante antes de contestar.

—Éste año ha sido el mejor de todos — respondió tajante, y eso fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Renne no pareció satisfecha con esa respuesta tan cortante pero continuó comiendo, mientras que Bella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que una sonrisa no se formara en su rostro. Ella sabía que Edward no estaba conforme con las actitudes de sus padres, y, aun si él deseaba echarlos a patadas lejos de ellos, se estaba reteniendo sólo por ella.

Los minutos continuaron pasando y ninguno de los presentes intentó nuevamente sacar un tema de conversación. Cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos en tanto que la realidad comenzaba a pesar mucho más. Se sentía en el aire una atmósfera fastidiada y pesada, como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotar todo.

—Bella, sinceramente estoy intrigado sobre el por qué de ésta cena — habló por primera vez Charlie, observándola aun tenso.

Ella frunció el ceño. No le había gustado para nada la forma en que su padre había dicho esas palabras, habían sonado como si hubiera sido obligado a estar allí y sabía que él estaba de esa manera por la sola presencia de su madre.

Edward también había fruncido el ceño, y, al instante, había tomado por debajo de la mesa la mano de Bella entre las suyas.

— ¿Es que acaso siempre debe suceder algo para que nos reunamos a cenar? — le recriminó Bella, dejando de comer para contemplarlo.

Charlie no dijo nada y mucho menos le devolvió la mirada, pero entre el silencio se pudo escuchar perfectamente el bufido de Renne quien lo observó negando con la cabeza y cuando ella estaba a punto de decir algo en contra de su ex esposo, Bella continuó.

—Pero a decir verdad, sí hay una razón para ésta cena — musitó mirando sus padres —. Edward y yo tenemos que darles una noticia — dijo y observó al susodicho.

Él apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y cuando ella abría la boca para hablar, la voz de su madre la detuvo.

— ¿Se van a divorciar? — preguntó como si eso fuera lo más normal de la vida.

Balla la observó sorprendida por un momento, sin poder creer que su madre hubiera dicho esas palabras.

— ¿Qué? — masculló Edward, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cariño, no me mires así — dijo Renne a su hija y comenzó a jugar con un fino mechón de cabello que se había escapado de su peinado recogido —. No me sorprendería en lo más mínimo, y no me mal interpretes Edward, tú eres un buen partido para ella y me agradas, pero los dos son jóvenes y es muy probable que todavía no sepan que es lo que quieren en la vida. Hay tantas cosas para disfrutar y ustedes decidieron casarse a tan temprana edad — siguió la mujer con una mueca aburrida, pero ésta vez dándole una rápida mirada a Charlie —. Si van divorciarse yo te apoyaré, cariño.

Bella y Edward no podían creer lo que acababan de oír. Renne realmente estaba mal de la cabeza para decir aquello.

—No puedo entender cómo puedes decir eso — masculló Charlie alzando la voz —. Sinceramente pensé que habías cambiado, Renne, pero continúas siendo igual que hace veinte años.

La mujer sonrió de lado, casi frívolamente, sin sentirse afectada por esas palabras.

—Te equivocas, no sigo siendo la misma que se casó contigo. Crecí y ahora agradezco haberme separado de ti — musitó y lo observó desafiante —. Si Bella decide divorciarse, por supuesto que la respaldaré, ya que ella aún es demasiado joven para comprender todo lo que conlleva la palabra _esposa_.

Charlie largó una gruesa carcajada fría.

— ¿Y tú si sabes lo que aquello significa? Tú que la abandonaste sólo por "aventurarte" en el mundo — siseó encolerizado.

Bella sintió que todo lo que su imaginación había creado se estaba volviendo realidad. Lo había visto venir, ella sabía que esto pasaría. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para organizar esa cena?

—No me hagas reír, Charlie. Tú eres el menos indicado para criticarme como madre cuando él que siempre prefería pasar más tiempo en esa estúpida comisaría que en su propia casa eras tú — Renne alzó la voz y su sonrisa se había borrado del rostro —. ¡No voy a permitir que hables sobre mí y mis decisiones sólo porque todavía no puedes aceptar que te dejé!

Ese había sido un golpe bajo para Charlie y su expresión se tornó indescriptible. Sus puños, que estaban sobre la mesa, estaban blancos y contraídos como si de esa manera pudiera descargar su ira.

Edward se levantó del asiento enfurecido, sabiendo que todo había ido más lejos de lo que esperaba. No iba a soportar más que ellos continuaran echándose en cara todos los errores que habían cometido a lo largo de su vida, y, mucho menos, iba a soportar que lo hicieran frente a su propia hija.

Estaba por comenzar a echarlos del apartamento cuando se vio interrumpido.

—Me tienen harta, estoy harta de ustedes y sus discusiones — masculló Bella y Renne y Charlie la observaron —. No sé qué mierda me pasó por la cabeza para pensar que podían estar juntos por una maldita noche sin pelear, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que todo iba a terminar en esto. Siempre termina en esto — su voz sonó cansada y luego se levantó del asiento —. No pueden decir que no lo intentamos, porque realmente lo hicimos, pero ésta será la última vez. Si quieren venir a vernos, vengan, pero no esperen una sola llamada de mí parte para invitarlos. No voy a obligarlos a hacer algo que, evidentemente, odian — dijo y corrió la mirada hacia su madre —. Y no nos vamos a divorciar, estamos esperando un hijo.

Bella se giró y, sin decir nada, se fue de la sala hacia su habitación, dejando a sus padres y a Edward allí.

Renne quedó estática en su lugar, impactada por las palabras de su hija y aún más por la noticia que acababa de escuchar. Sus ojos continuaban observando el lugar en donde, hasta hacía segundos, Bella había estado. Charlie no se encontraba muy diferente. Su rostro estaba completamente pálido y ya no tenía esa expresión de seriedad y enojo, sino que ahora parecía desconcertado y aturdido. Las palabras de Bella habían llegado mucho más profundo de lo que esperaban.

Edward, en cambio, continuaba de la misma forma. Sus ojos destellaban rabia y no sabía como hacer para no perder toda la educación que tenía gritándoles en la cara lo que pensaba de ellos.

—Pedir que se comportaran como los adultos que supuestamente son fue demasiado, ¿no? — Edward lo contempló sin esconder su ira —. Bella ya les dijo lo que pensaba, pero yo no soy ella y no esperen que les ruegue para que vayan a disculparse porque no lo haré. Sólo les voy a pedir que se larguen de aquí si van a continuar lastimando a mi esposa como siempre lo hacen, y, por una vez en sus vidas, empiecen a comportarse como sus padres y no como dos estúpidos que no saben lo que quieren — él corrió la silla con enojo y habló antes de seguir el camino que anteriormente había hecho su mujer —. Ya saben dónde está la puerta.

…

Edward suspiró y abrió lentamente la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Bella. El cuarto estaba oscuro, pero entre las sombras pudo ver la silueta de ella recostada sobre la cama. Se adentró en el dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia el lecho.

Bella se encontraba recostada boca arriba, aun con su vestido puesto y con los brazos cubriendo su rostro. Edward se acercó a la cama y se recostó a su lado, observando el techo sin realmente observarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante minutos, sólo escuchando el sonido de sus propias respiraciones. Quizás sin saber qué decir o qué hacer. Quizás deseando sentir el alivio recorrerlos por dentro aun así si el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurrir estaba intacto en sus mentes. Quizás, lo único que realmente querían era desaparecer de la realidad.

—A veces siento que no les importo.

Edward escuchó decir a Bella, y sintió que su garganta se cerraba lentamente, sin que nada pudiera salir de ella.

—Y ahora en verdad lo creo — murmuró ella aun con los brazos sobre su rostro.

—Ellos sólo no saben apreciar lo único que hicieron bien en sus vidas — musitó él, observando el techo.

El silencio volvió.

Los dos se encontraban allí, tendidos en la cama, pero, a decir verdad, cada uno se encontraba en su propio mundo, alejados de cualquier indicio de realidad que estuviera rondando a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo se sintió? — preguntó ella de pronto, rompiendo la burbuja.

Él no habló, pero no había entendido que era lo había querido decir con eso.

— ¿Cómo se sintió qué?

— ¿Cómo se sintió vivir durante años sin pensar en tus padres?

Edward sintió que su pecho se contraía dolorosamente, logrando que su respiración se detuviera, junto con los latidos de su corazón. El tiempo paró entre ellos. Jamás había pensado que Bella le preguntaría aquello, y más cuando ella sabía cuánto le dolía hablar sobre esos momentos, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer y, mucho menos, decir. Su cabeza se había vuelto un desastre, haciendo que no pudiera pensar con claridad. ¿Qué era lo que debía decirle?

Bella quedó en el mismo lugar, esperando por una respuesta que no sabía si vendría. Aquella pregunta había salido sola de sus labios, y cuando entendió lo que acababa de decir, ya era tarde.

—No creo poder describirte lo que sentí — dijo Edward lentamente mientras que sus ojos continuaba estancados en algún punto del techo —. Al principio no me daba cuenta de lo que hacía, pensaba que ellos no me necesitaban, pero, cuando comprendí lo que había causado, la vergüenza y la culpa no me dejaron volver. No sabía si podría mirar a mi propia madre a la cara después de haberla tratado como lo hice — terminó, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Bella quitó los brazos de su rostro y se giró para observarlo. Él mantenía la mandíbula tensa, al igual que sus facciones. Ni siquiera la oscuridad podía ocultar eso.

—Muchas veces me imagino que no existen, que jamás fueron reales. Imagino que están muertos — murmuró Bella, volteando su rostro y mirando al techo. Edward al instante comprendió que hablaba de sus padres —, pero luego entiendo que no puedo hacerlo, y siento que en algo estoy fallando… se supone que debo amar a mis padres, no desear que desaparezcan — dijo y cerró los ojos —. ¿Qué he hecho mal, Edward?

—Nada, absolutamente nada — respondió él con firmeza. Ella no tenía que pensar en ello cuando no había sido la que se había equivocado—. Pero nunca repitas aquello, porque ahí habrás hecho algo mal.

Bella suspiró y colocó la mano derecha sobre su vientre, para luego comenzar a acariciarlo suavemente.

—Prometiste que sería fácil — mencionó sin abrir los ojos

Edward no dijo nada durante unos segundos, pero no la miró.

—Fue fácil.

Bella giró el rostro y lo contempló.

— ¿En qué especie de mundo paralelo vives?

Edward formó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al notar como el característico humor de su esposa volvía poco a poco.

—Fue fácil — repitió con los ojos en el techo —. Cenamos, le dimos la noticia y no fue necesario que les señalara dónde se encontraba la salida.

Bella dibujó una triste sonrisa. A pesar de todo, él tenía razón; si lo veía desde ese punto, había sido fácil.

—Siempre haces ver todo sencillo y a veces me gustaría saber por qué lo haces.

Él, por primera vez desde que había entrado a la habitación, giró el rostro y la observó. Entre la oscuridad pudo ver el brillo melancólico de esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba e inmediatamente comprendió lo que tenía que decir.

—Porque sé que ahora comenzarás a llorar, y que te abrazaré y consolaré hasta que caigas dormida. Porque sé que te despertarás en plena madrugada luego de soñar con lo que ha sucedido hoy, y que después de eso irás a la cocina y comerás helado de frambuesa — ella sonrió suavemente —. También sé que no iré a la oficina y que me quedaré junto a ti todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero que luego de una semana tú me obligaras a volver al trabajo fingiendo estar bien. Sé que a pesar de todo, no te haré caso — Edward tomó su mano delicadamente y se acercó a su oído—. Ahora, mi amor, ¿no crees que la vida es más sencilla cuando te la dibujo yo?

…

Hola.

¿Vieron que soy buena? No me tardé tanto en actualizar.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Éste capítulo creo que es el más… ¿dramático? del fic. Sentí que quería torturar un rato a estos personajes y encontré una súper manera de hacerlo.

Gracias totales por todos esos lindos comentarios, y sepan que siempre los leo aunque a veces no los responda. ¡Y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores!

Ya saben, si quieren decirme o preguntarme algo, en mi perfil tienen en dónde encontrarme.

Nos leemos. ¡Cuídense!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	18. Te amo más sin hormonas

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 18

—Estoy gorda.

Bella se colocó de perfil y se observó al espejo. Estaba en ropa interior por lo que pudo analizar su cuerpo con más detalle y una mueca se formó en su rostro al notar que no sólo su vientre había crecido considerablemente sino también sus pechos. Realmente se sentían incómodos atrapados en su brasier por lo que rápidamente hizo una nota mental para recordar que debía comprar unos más grandes.

Se contempló nuevamente y lloriqueó al ver sus piernas. Éstas se encontraban bastantes más rellenas que lo acostumbrado y verlas de esa manera la hizo sentir aún más gorda.

— ¡Dios! Odio mis piernas, no, odio mi cuerpo entero — sollozó dramáticamente antes de girar sobre sí misma para observar el reflejo de sus glúteos en el espejo—. Están gordos… ¡¿Por qué demonios tienen que estar gordos?

Su mirada abandonó el espejo para posarse en la figura de Edward, quien se encontraba recostado en el sillón de la sala con un recipiente lleno de palomitas de maíz en el regazo mientras miraba atentamente la televisión. Además de que, como siempre, estaba casi desnudo sino fuera por esos lindos boxers negros.

Y fue en ese instante, mientras observaba los perfectos pectorales de su esposo y su vientre espectacularmente moldeado, que sintió la amargura llenar su interior poco a poco. ¿Por qué él tenía intacto su estúpido y sensual cuerpo cuando ella mutaba en cada segundo que pasaba? ¿Por qué los hombres no sufrían ni un poco a comparación de lo que tenían que soportar las mujeres durante el embarazo? Deseó cambiarle el lugar a su esposo y estar ella sentada en aquel sillón, engulléndose con palomitas de maíz y no estar sintiéndose como una pelota viviente.

Volvió su mirada al espejo y suspiró con tristeza. Ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo y sabía que todavía le esperaba lo peor.

Sin querer observar más esos extraños y crueles rollitos que estaban apareciendo alrededor de su cuerpo, se alejó del espejo y se dirigió hacia una silla en donde se encontraba una camisa blanca de Edward. Se la colocó pero al abotonársela pudo ver que ésta le quedaba algo apretada en la zona del vientre cuando siempre las camisas de su esposo le quedaban sueltas. Inhaló y exhaló profundamente intentando calmarse a sí misma para luego caminar hacia donde se encontraba Edward y sentarse a su lado.

Él, al sentir el sillón hundirse a su lado, giró la cabeza y sonrió al verla, no sin antes colocar su brazo derecho por detrás de sus hombros y atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

Bella se relajó al sentirlo y posó sus ojos en la televisión, tratando de despejar su mente.

— ¿Quieres?

Ella alzó la mirada y se encontró con Edward quien le ofrecía muy caballerosamente palomitas de maíz.

— ¿Estás bromeando? — inquirió, separándose de él.

Edward observó confundido a su esposa, quien le devolvía la mirada como si él fuera el ser más insensible del planeta.

— ¿Eh? — fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y se alejó aún más de su cuerpo mientras respiraba hondamente.

—Respóndeme algo, pero con la verdad — Edward la contempló aún más confundido ante la repentina seriedad de la castaña—. ¿Crees que estoy gorda?

Él no entendió si lo que acababa de escuchar era producto de su imaginación o si realmente era cierto. Y su rostro demostraba lo que pasaba por su mente ya que su boca estaba ligeramente abierta y sus ojos miraban a Bella con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

El ceño de ella se entrecerró mucho más. Lo que no sabía era si su querido esposo le estaba tomando el pelo o algo parecido.

— ¡Que si estoy gorda! — chilló, perdiendo la paciencia.

Su voz resonó en las paredes del departamento diez veces más fuerte de lo que estaban acostumbrados y Edward sintió sus tímpanos doler como nunca antes.

— ¡¿Por qué demonios gritas? — exclamó de igual manera pero sin entender qué rayos le sucedía a Bella.

— ¡Porque tú no me respondes!

Ella se alzó del sillón y colocó sus manos en su cintura mientras lo observaba desde allí.

—Espera… — Edward la observó desconfiadamente—. ¿Todo esto es porque tú crees que estás gorda?

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Acabas de tener una revelación! — soltó Bella con sarcasmo puro, alzando sus brazos—. ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Te odio a ti y a tus estúpidas palomitas!

Y con eso, la hermosa y sensible futura mamá, salió de la sala echando humos. Después de eso, un fuerte portazo retumbó en el apartamento.

Edward quedó congelado en su mismo lugar, con el rostro lleno de confusión y buscando en su cabeza algún momento perdido entre él y su esposa que pudiera afectarla tanto. Aunque no pasaron más de dos minutos para que él se levantara y siguiera el camino de Bella

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia su habitación. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero eso no lo detuvo para que la abriera y entrara al cuarto. Sólo tres segundos bastaron para que su vista encontrara a su esposa. Su camisa estaba tirada en el suelo y ella se encontraba nuevamente en ropa interior, observándose en el espejo con una expresión afligida mientras que mordía su labio inferior, pero al verlo entrar su rostro cambió completamente y una mueca de enfado se dibujo en el.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? — preguntó de forma brusca y no común en ella.

Edward todavía estaba demasiado confuso como para reaccionar a la pregunta, pero de su boca salió lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente.

—Bueno… hasta donde recuerdo yo también duermo aquí — respondió intentado aligerar el ambiente pero la mueca en el rostro de Bella se acrecentó mucho más, por lo que decidió ir al grano—. Preciosa, podrías por favor refrescar mi cabeza y decirme por qué casi intentas dejarme sordo allí abajo.

—Oh, disculpa, ¿eso fue demasiado alto para ti?

Edward enterró una de sus manos en su cabello en un intento desesperado por no perder la paciencia ante el ataque psicótico de su esposa.

—Podemos detener el sarcasmo, por favor — pidió rodando los ojos, pero al ver que Bella no agregaba nada, continuó—. Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo discriminas a las mujeres gordas?

Ella se mostró indignada y se cruzó de brazos, luego de colocarse frente él.

Aquello le resultó bastante divertido a Edward ya que ella era, por lo menos, una cabeza más pequeña que él, y su mirada que parecía querer asesinarlo causaba más diversión a la situación.

— ¡No las estoy discriminando! — gruñó Bella, poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzar la altura de Edward—. ¡Cómo rayos voy a hacerlo si soy una de ellas!

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso su linda castaña había perdido la razón?

—Bella, tú estás embaraza, no gorda.

—No es cierto, estoy gorda.

—Claro que no.

— ¡Claro que si! — protestó para luego caminar nuevamente hacia el espejo y contemplarse a sí misma con horror en la mirada—. Se supone que el vientre crece y no tengo problema con ello… ¡Pero por qué demonios tiene que hacerlo también mis piernas, brazos, incluso mi maldito trasero!

Edward se situó tras ella y suspiró.

—Bella, sabes que adoro tu trasero — musitó antes de llevar su mano hacia una de los glúteos de su querida castaña—. Y tus piernas… — ahora su mano bajaba lentamente por la larga y sensual pierna de Bella.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquellas caricias y apoyó su frente en el espejo.

—No dirás lo mismo cuando sea una estúpida estría viviente. Y lo peor es que buscarás a una imbécil escuálida, rubia, por supuesto, y con el cuerpo relleno de plástico para satisfacer todos tus deseos eróticos ya que tu esposa gorda no puede hacerlo.

Edward detuvo sus caricias y, tomando a Bella por la cintura, la giró para observarla a los ojos.

—Está bien, ahora definitivamente me preocupas — dijo acercándola a su cuerpo—. Dime, preciosa… ¿qué es lo que acabas de fumar?

Ella lo contempló con odio en la mirada antes de escapar de la prisión que él había formado y volverse a mirar al espejo.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! — lloriqueó, señalando su reflejo en el espejo—. ¡No te das cuenta que estoy gorda!

Edward suspiró por milésima vez y alejó a su esposa del espejo… _otra vez_. La idea de hacer desaparecer todos los espejos de la casa jamás le había parecido tan buena.

—Bella, escúchame, no eres gorda — mencionó intentando hacerla entrar en razón—. Cuando nazca el bebé volverás a ser como antes y listo.

—No es verdad, quedaré así por siempre.

En ese momento, él notó como su labio inferior sobresalía, formando un pequeño puchero y sus ojos empezaron a aguarse rápidamente. Aquello, quizás, fue lo que necesitó para entender lo qué sucedía.

—Oh, demonios…

Bella lo observó. Mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas, en tímida voz preguntó.

— ¿Q-qué?

Edward negó con la cabeza y la tomó de la mano para llevarla hacia la cama y recostarla allí. Ella no se quejó por su atención, ni siquiera abrió la boca, sólo lo observó. Una vez recostada, Edward se dirigió hacia el closet y comenzó a vestirse informalmente, sólo una camina y pantalón. Al terminar, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir le regaló una última mirada a su esposa.

— ¿Helado de fresa?

Bella asintió con ganas, pero aún con los ojos y mejillas aguados.

Edward suspiró y salió del cuarto.

_Estúpidas hormonas._

…

Habían transcurrido tres semanas desde aquel catastrófico y traumatizante incidente hormonal y desde ese momento Edward se había encargado de revisar todos los días, sin excepción, que la nevera tuviera un bote de helado de fresa ya que él sentía que no soportaría pasar por un momento como aquel otra vez. Había conocido el lado oscuro de su esposa y esperaba nunca jamás volverlo a ver.

Su mirada se detuvo en la pantalla de su laptop con aburrimiento. Tenía que escribir miles de informes pero, aunque quería, no podía. Era sábado y lo único que deseaba hacer era descansar, pero por alguna extraña razón había planeado adelantar todo el trabajo que tenía para la semana próxima y, sin embargo, no encontraba las ganas para comenzar a hacerlo. Observó el reloj y vio que éste marcaba las nueve de la noche.

Corrió la mirada y ésta al instante se topó con la figura de su esposa. Ella se encontraba frente a la cocina, batiendo con lentitud algo que parecía ser una salsa. Sin querer sus ojos descendieron hasta el suelo y ahí mismo captaron los pies descalzos de Bella.

— ¿Por qué siempre estás descalza?

Ella se alzó de hombros y sin detener sus movimientos, contestó.

—Es confortable — respondió con simpleza.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la laptop, dejándola sobre la mesa.

—Mi punto es que algún día morirás electrocutada — mencionó, reacomodándose en el asiento para verla mejor.

Bella ladeó una sonrisa.

—Realmente eres melodramático — dijo mientras continuaba batiendo—. Edward, quiero hablarte sobre algo.

—Dime.

Él la observó atentamente.

—Bueno, verás, en tres semanas habrá un congreso médico y en el hospital eligieron a los representantes de cada sector que tienen que ir.

— ¿Por qué presiento que no me gustará lo que vas a decir? — musitó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina.

—Es sólo una semana, Eddy — comentó utilizando su apodo al final.

Edward bufó al entender lo que intentaba lograr su mujer, ya que aquel estúpido apodo sólo era utilizado para ocasiones como esas.

—Tú estás embarazada, no sé si ya lo notaste.

—Cariño, todavía puedo moverme así que mi embarazo no es escusa — Bella limpió sus manos con un trapo de cocina—. Además, el director del hospital me lo pidió especialmente a mí… No pude negarme.

Edward la observó indignado.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya aceptaste y ni siquiera me lo has consultado?

Bella suspiró y se acercó a él. Sus brazos lo rodearon por la nuca y su rostro se enterró en su firme pecho.

—Te lo estoy avisando y no iré sola — musitó con naturalidad y Edward alzó una ceja—. Katherine también irá.

Edward quedó boquiabierto.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Esa mujer es la última persona con la que te permitiría salir! — dijo, recordando a la extraña amiga de Bella.

Su esposa los había presentado en una cena y lo único que él deseó durante toda la noche fue arrogarla por el techo del restaurante. Jamás había conocido a una mujer tan insoportablemente maniática y todavía no lograba entender cómo era que continuaba trabajando en el mismo hospital que Bella pero en la sección de cirugías. Aún recordaba las charlas a las que se había visto sometido por ella y todas sus quejas sobre que los empresarios como él destruían al mundo y cosas así.

—No termino por entender tus problemas con mis amigas. Ninguna te agrada y si puedes decirles lo que piensas sobre ellas en su propia cara lo haces — protestó Bella, alzando los ojos para observarlo irritada.

— ¡Ninguna me agrada porque todas son unas desquiciadas! ¿Acaso no puedes hacer amistades normales?

— ¡Oye! — ella lo golpeó en el pecho con un dedo—. Yo no digo nada sobre tú y Dean.

Él rodó los ojos y sintió a Bella alejarse de su cuerpo.

—Dios, castaña, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero Dean es el ser humano más normal entre todo ese grupo de trastornadas.

— ¡Mis amigas no son trastornadas! — exclamó Bella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Edward con sarcasmo—. ¡Tu querida amiga Katherine piensa que la asquerosa rata que tiene es su hijo! ¿Qué tan extraño puede ser eso?

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Primero: no es una rata, es un cobayo*. Segundo: ella ama a los animales. Y tercero: Tú estás exagerando — mencionó contando con los dedos.

Él resopló y respiró hondo en un intento de calmarse.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema principal… ¿Podrías ser tan amable de decirme en dónde rayos se hace ese estúpido congreso?

En ese preciso instante, sintió los finos brazos de Bella abrazarlo nuevamente y al bajar la mirada se encontró con una enorme y feliz sonrisa. Aquello le hubiera parecido lo más hermoso y tierno del universo sino hubiese sido que él sabía lo que trataba de hacer su querida esposa.

—Bella… — gruñó al ver que ella no respondía.

La susodicha acercó su rostro al de Edward para que sus labios estuvieran a sólo centímetros de distancia. Él sintió su respiración rozar su boca y por un momento olvidó qué era lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que su castaña habló.

—Suiza.

Edward parpadeó desconcertado mientras que su cabeza intentaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué? — dijo confundido.

Bella se alejó de él y le sonrió radiantemente.

—Suiza… allí es el congreso.

Él quedó estático por un segundo y Bella lo observó divertida. ¿Acaso su esposa acababa de decirle que se iría a Suiza?

— ¿Irás a Europa? — inquirió aún estupefacto.

—Si, ¿no es genial? — ella rió feliz mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa de mármol—. Siempre quise ir ahí y, aunque no voy a tener mucho tiempo, igual podré visitar algunos lugares — comentó, jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

Edward continuó con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, pero su rostro se frunció al entender lo que ella quería decir.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado.

—Yo creo que si iré — respondió Bella cambiando su expresión por una más seria—. Por favor, Edward, no quiero discutir contigo. Yo sólo quería avisarte que en tres semanas tomaré un avión a Suiza… te guste o no.

Él llevó una mano al puente de su nariz como siempre hacía cuando estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque nervioso.

—Preciosa, estás embarazada — le recordó, intentando ser razonable.

— ¿Y?

— ¡Y algo puede pasarte! — exclamó, caminando hacia ella—. Yo no estaré allí para cuidarte, ¿comprendes?

Los labios de Bella dibujaron una tierna sonrisa y sus manos buscaron las de Edward para acercarlo a ella.

—Edward, iré a un congreso repleto de médicos — colocó sus manos a los costados de sus mejillas—. Si por alguna estúpida razón me sucediera cualquier cosa, algo que además es imposible, tendría miles de doctores que se matarían por ayudarme — bromeó antes de comenzar a darle cortos besos en sus labios.

Él fue tomado desprevenido, pero su cuerpo se apegó lo más que pudo al de su castaña, aunque su crecido vientre los separaba algunos centímetros. Las piernas de Bella se enroscaron en su cintura creando una fricción excitante. Edward sabía porque su linda mujer se había puesto tan tierna y cariñosa de un momento a otro. Así que intentó separar sus labios, pero Bella parecía no querer cooperar ya que profundizó el beso de una manera que le hizo perder la cabeza.

—Bella… espera… tenemos que hablar… — murmuró entre los besos.

Ella suspiró separándose de él y desenredando sus piernas para colocarlas una vez más en el suelo. Sus labios se encontraban rojos e hinchados mientras que sus ojos parecían haber sido dominados por una sombra oscura. Ella lo contempló durante un instante antes moverse de su lugar y comenzar a hurguetear entre las alacenas. Edward quedó en su lugar sin saber qué hacer. Su entrepierna dolía como mil demonios, pero lo único que realmente le importaba era saber el por qué de la frialdad de su esposa.

Se giró y la observó. Bella se encontraba sirviendo lo que parecía ser spaghetti en unos platos y lucía despreocupada, como si nada hubiera sucedido. No podía ver bien su rostro pero él la conocía y sabía que estaba realmente enfadada.

—Bella… — susurró mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura—. Preciosa, tus cambios de humor me están volviendo loco — confesó en su oído.

Ella continuó sirviendo la comida sin inmutarse por su presencia. Entonces Edward decidió comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello y sus manos se movieron hacia su vientre redondo.

— ¿Estás enojada conmigo? — preguntó haciendo un camino con su boca por su mejilla.

Bella se giró y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué cuando quiero tener sexo contigo tú no quieres hacerlo?

Edward quedó boquiabierto con esa pregunta. Se preguntó si ella estaba bromeando pero al observarla fijamente pudo notar que estaba hablando muy enserio. Se aclaró la garganta repetidas veces e intentó que su voz saliera lo más normal posible.

—Bueno… — comenzó dudativo y algo intimidado por la mirada que estaba recibiendo por parte de su castaña—. Si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.

Bella bufó exasperada.

— ¡Yo quería tener sexo hace cinco minutos, no ahora! — gruñó, golpeando el suelo con su pie nerviosamente.

Él no supo si reír o llorar ante el arrebato nervioso que estaba teniendo Bella.

—Mi vida, dime que todavía tienes helado de fresa en la nevera — musitó casi rogando porque así fuera.

— ¡No me interesa tú maldito helado de fresa! — exclamó, pero, antes de que pudiera agregar otra cosa, sus ojos se humedecieron y rápidamente se tiró sobre Edward para abrazarlo, mientras que los sollozos eran retenidos en su pecho.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, sólo la contuvo en sus brazos como si fuera una niña. Acarició su espalada suavemente mientras le susurraba en su oído palabras para calmarla.

—Shhh… vamos, castaña, deja de llorar que mojas mi camisa — bromeó, pero ella no detuvo su llanto, sino que lo incrementó.

—S-soy una persona horrible… — dijo entrecortadamente y entre sollozos—. Q-quise obligarte a que tengas sexo conmigo.

Edward contuvo una carcajada, pero no pudo detener que una sonrisa divertida se escurriera entre sus labios.

—Linda, no te preocupes, todas quieren obligarme a tener sexo — Bella largó un llanto más fuerte—. Vamos, preciosa, sabes que puedes violarme cuando quieras, pero deja de llorar.

Él empezó a acariciar su cabello lentamente, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Bella se estremecía ante sus sollozos. Siguieron en esa posición durante minutos, él intentaba calmarla pero nada daba resultados. El embarazo la había echo mucho más susceptible y su llanto ahora lo demostraba, pero tampoco le hacía bien llorar de esa manera. Era como si realmente sintiera angustia por algo tan estúpido.

—P-perdóname por gritarte — murmuró Bella hipando y entre cortos lloriqueos.

— ¿Cuándo me has gritado? — preguntó haciéndose el desentendido y logrando que una imperceptible sonrisa cruzara por sus labios.

Ella desenterró el rostro de su torso y apoyó su mejilla en él, dejando que su mirada llorosa se perdiera hacia algún punto en la cocina. Su llanto se detuvo para transformarse en pequeños gimoteos.

— ¿P-por q-qué estoy llorando? — susurró suavemente.

Edward rió y besó la parte alta de su cabeza.

—No lo sé, pero por favor no llores más que quedarás deshidratada.

Bella ladeó una débil sonrisa y suspiró. No se movió de los brazos de su esposo, continuó allí, sintiéndose agotada por las lágrimas que acababa de derramar. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente y su cuerpo había comenzado a relajarse poco a poco. Edward bajó la mirada y notó que ella estaba a punto de caer dormida por el cansancio. Así que sin preguntarle, la tomó en brazos y salió de la cocina para subir las escaleras y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Bella sentía que era cargada en brazos, pero no tenía fuerzas para decir palabra alguna. Edward entró a la habitación y colocó a la mujer en sus brazos sobre la cama; ella se acurrucó entre las cobijas mientras sentía como la cama se hundía a su lado y luego se vio atraída hacia el pecho de Edward. Cerró sus ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño pero no sin antes recordar el spaghetti que seguramente ya se encontraba frío sobre la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Y la cena? — preguntó casi adormilada.

—No te preocupes por eso — murmuró sobre su cabello—. Sólo duerme, preciosa, que mañana tendrás el mejor sexo de tu vida.

Bella rió levemente antes de caer dormida. Edward la observó dormir e intentó hacer lo mismo, mientras que por su cabeza cruzaba un divertido y escalofriante pensamiento.

_Cinco meses…sólo cinco infinitos y tortuosos meses más. _

…

*Cobayo: es tipo una rata pero más lindo (?) Supongo que Google las ayudará mejor.

No estoy muerta, ni fui abducida por extraterrestres. Como notaran, ¡sigo con vida! Ya sé, ya sé… fueron meses desde la última actualización, pero tuve mis adoradas razones que no vienen al caso en éste momento. Aunque si quieren pueden mandarme a donde quieran, les doy el permiso para descargarse.

En fin, creo que la pregunta de si estaba viva ya fue respondida. ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? Las hormonas de nuestra pobre Bella están torturando a Edward, pobre de él. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo y antes de navidad lo van a tener. Como puse en mi perfil, en diciembre actualizo la mayoría de mis historias y digamos que en cualquier momento comienzo con la lluvia de actualizaciones.

¿Algo más, algo más? Mmm… ¡Oh, si! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! No los respondí y no es que mi maldad vaya más allá del infinito, pero el tiempo… supongo que alguna me comprenderá.

Creo que ya puse lo que tenía que decir, así que nos leemos pronto.

¡Saludos!

Beta reader: Darla Gilmore


	19. ¿Lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista?

Papi Edward

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

Chapter 19

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, logrando que la habitación se llenara con su ruido.

Edward se removió en la cama, molesto por el insoportable sonido. Cambió su cabeza de posición y los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro con fuerza. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios mientras que el teléfono continuaba sonando y sus ojos no tuvieron más opción que abrirse irritados. Sintió el cuerpo de Bella moverse a su lado y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla por la espalda y enterrar su rostro en su nuca, intentando olvidar aquel fastidioso sonido.

El teléfono sonó otra vez.

Él maldijo entre dientes, rodeado por el aroma a fresas que tenía su castaña. Respiró hondamente, dejando que la fragancia lo llenara. Ella realmente era exquisita. Casi por instinto colocó sus manos sobre su abultado vientre, por debajo de la fina remera que ella tenía puesta como pijama y sintió como la piel de Bella se erizaba instantáneamente bajo su tacto mientras que su cuerpo se apegaba más a su pecho.

—Edward… — oyó la somnolienta voz de Bella—. ¿No piensas atender?

Él gruñó nuevamente en respuesta, sin moverse de su lugar. Claramente no iba a contestar, se encontraba demasiado cómodo para querer ajearse de allí, aunque ni siquiera tenía que hacerlo, bastaba con sólo moverse unos pocos centímetros.

El aparato volvió a sonar.

Bella lloriqueó exageradamente. Lo único que deseaba hacer era continuar durmiendo acurrucada a Edward, ¿qué había de malo en eso? Su sueño era algo demasiado preciado para desperdiciarlo. Escuchó el estúpido sonido nuevamente y abrió con dificultad un solo ojo; el teléfono se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche que estaba de su lado de la cama y sonaba mientras que una lucecita roja parpadeaba para llamar la atención. Suspiró cansadamente antes de sacar, con una lentitud casi impresionante, su brazo por debajo de las mantas y estirarlo para alcanzar el aparato. Lo encontró con dificultad ya que el sueño la dejaba bastante tonta, y se lo llevó al oído sin ganas.

— ¿Si? — preguntó con una voz que dejaba perfectamente claro lo dormida que estaba.

Edward la escuchó hablar por el aparato, aunque en realidad lo único que oía eran respuestas cortas y sin sentido. Intentó dormir de nuevo pero el sueño parecía haber desaparecido de pronto, y la luz de la mañana que chocaba contra su rostro no ayudaba en mucho. Ahogó un gemido en la nuca de Bella y contó hasta diez para luego moverse hacia un costado, separándose de ella para observar el reloj en su mesa de noche.

_10:00 am _

¿Quién, con un estado mental aparentemente en buenas condiciones, podría estar llamando a esa hora y en un maldito día domingo? ¿Es que acaso las personas no tienen vida y necesitan hacer miserables a otras personas, que si son jodidamente felices y toda esa mierda, sólo para tener un poco de alegría? ¡Era fin de semana, por Dios!

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir a Bella cortar la llamada y suspirar. Ella se giró y su mirada se estancó en el techo. Él la observó y movió sus ojos al techo también, pensando en lo zombie que parecerían con el sueño aún sobre ellos.

—Edward… — la escuchó llamarlo sin observarlo—, ¿tú le has dicho a Martín que no deje entrar a ninguno de nuestros familiares?

Él rodó los ojos mientras que por dentro comenzaba a maldecir a ese pobre hombre por haber abierto la boca. Martín era el jefe de seguridad del edificio, aunque verdaderamente se ocupaba mucho más de la seguridad de Bella y la suya. Nadie podía dar un paso dentro del edificio sin ser detenido e interrogado por él y, cuando se trataba de una persona extraña, Martín llamaba a alguno de los dos para cerciorarse de que ellos conocieran a ese individuo. Además, Edward le tenía plena confianza ya que lo conocía hace años.

—Martín no comprendió el chiste— murmuró con voz ronca por el sueño, ocultando la verdad.

Bella no dijo nada y continuó contemplando el techo. Edward podría decir que se encontraba en un estado casi de inconciencia, pero ella siempre era de esa manera, sólo necesitaba una hora para volver a ser una persona normal otra vez. La oyó suspirar y levantarse de la cama con pesadez, antes de dirigirse con todas las ganas del mundo hacia el closet.

—Levántate — dijo con varias prendas en sus manos—. Tu primo está aquí.

Sólo tardaron cinco minutos para que la nueva información llegara al cerebro de Edward. ¿Emmett? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Emmett allí? Refunfuñó en voz baja, maldiciendo a su primo por haber interrumpido su sueño. Sin embargo, sabía que Emmett había decidido molestar a esas horas porque lo conocía muy bien y sabía lo molesto que se ponía cuando alguien aparecía en su casa un domingo a la mañana.

_Estúpido primo no deseado_, pensó gruñendo.

— ¿Quién lo invitó? —masculló luego de unos minutos de perderse en sus pensamientos—. ¿Alaska no es demasiado divertido como para tener que venir a molestar a las personas normales?

Bella comenzó a vestirse, utilizando movimientos demasiado lentos que demostraban el sueño que tenía.

—Es tu primo y él puede venir cuando quiera, aunque hubiera preferido que lo haga en una hora donde yo no parezca una maldita china — mencionó Bella, colocándose una fina remera violeta de tiritas que se amoldó en su vientre a la perfección, haciendo ver lo redondo que se encontraba.

Él llevó las manos a sus ojos, masajeándoselos mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, bostezando.

—Por favor, no hables mal de los chinos que ellos, muy bondadosamente, nos proveen de basura tecnológica — musitó, estirando sus brazos.

Ella bufó en respuesta mientras intentaba colocarse unos pantalones cortos sin caer en el intento.

— ¿Por qué demonios estamos hablando sobre los chinos y su basura contaminadora a las 10:15 de la mañana? — preguntó ya vestida, pero acomodándose la ropa frente a un espejo.

Edward no dijo palabra alguna, sólo quedó con la mirada perdida y algo dormida.

—Mi nombre es Edward, estamos en agosto y hoy es domingo — comenzó a hablar para él mismo—. La castaña en la habitación parece ser mi esposa y también parece ser que se encuentra incubando un hijo o, hija, mío. Supongo que será un bebé hermoso ya que yo soy perfecto y ella tiene sus atributos… ¿Cómo era tu nombre? — inquirió alzando la mirada hacia Bella.

Ella había escuchado absolutamente todo y ahora mantenía una ceja alzada, mientras que su mano se encontraba alrededor del picaporte del cuarto de baño.

—Estoy dormida todavía, así que deberías dar las gracias de poder, algún día… muy lejano, continuar teniendo hijos— musitó con los ojos entrecerrados. Él no respondió, sólo bostezó otra vez y ella siguió—. Si ya has terminado de recordar tu vida, hazme el favor de vestirte antes de que yo te asesine o, ellos lleguen — terminó, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Edward enterró su mano en su cabello y miró a un punto invisible antes de fruncir el entrecejo.

— ¿Ellos? — repitió.

…

— ¡Hermano! ¿Acaso me has extrañado mucho?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y luego sintió la gran y pesada mano de Emmett darle palmaditas en la espalda como si quisiera sacarle los pulmones por la boca. Gruñó alejándose, al menos un metro, de su estúpido primo. Emmett rió entre dientes y se adentró al apartamento alegremente, como si se encontrara en su propia casa.

—Cariño, no gastes tu saliva en hablar con él. En la mañana sus neuronas continúan dormidas, inténtalo en la noche, aunque… ¿Edward, tus neuronas alguna vez despiertan? — preguntó la voz de Rosalie, quien apareció detrás del gigante cuerpo de su esposo.

Ella le regaló una media sonrisa llena de maldad mientras pasaba por su lado para situarse junto a Emmett.

Edward rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Emmett, ¿por qué rayos siempre tiene que venir contigo? — masculló Edward, mirando a su primo con disgusto—. No entiendes que el oxígeno daña su cerebro.

Emmett largó una carcajada y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de su esposa, mientras que ella sonrió con mucha más maldad para después voltear su mirada hacia la puerta.

— ¡Jane, princesa, ven! — llamó a su hija.

En ese instante, la pequeña apareció con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Su vestido celeste la hacía ver casi angelical y sus rizos saltaban de arriba hacia abajo al caminar. Ella inmediatamente notó la presencia de su tío cerca de la puerta y largó un gritito antes de correr hacia él.

— ¡Tío Eddy! — exclamó al llegar a él y abrazándose a sus rodillas felizmente.

Edward bajó la mirada y sonrió. Sin esperar, la tomó en brazos para darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Jane largó unas risitas.

— ¿Cómo está mi única rubia preferida? — dijo, despeinando su cabello rubio.

Jane volvió a reír alegremente.

— ¡Tío tonto! Yo tengo el pelo de mi mami — respondió la niña, abrazándolo por el cuello con sus cortitos brazos.

Edward asintió.

—Si, pequeña, pero tú, a diferencia de tu sicótica madre, todavía tienes esperanzas — dijo, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Rosalie que ignoró completamente—. ¡Serás la única rubia inteligente y la princesa de las mariposas!

La boquita de Jane se abrió en una enorme O y sus ojos celestes brillaron completamente mientras observaba a su tío.

— ¿Seré la princesa de las mariposas? — repitió, comenzando a saltar en sus brazos.

— ¡Claro que si, querida rubia mía! —exclamó Edward sonriente.

Jane depositó un enorme beso en su mejilla y luego le preguntó emocionada.

— ¿Entonces mi mami es la reina de las mariposas?

Edward frunció el entrecejo dramáticamente.

—Claro que no, cariño — respondió, dándole una rápida mirada a Rosalie—. Ella es la hormiga reina, no puede ser la mariposa reina. Eso sería traición, ¿entiendes, linda?

La pequeña asintió inmediatamente, contemplándolo maravillada y giró su rostro hacia su padre.

— ¡Papi, seré la princesa de las mariposas! — chilló feliz, abrazando más fuerte a su tío.

Emmett le sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Mi pequeña será la más hermosa de las princesas! ¿No, Rose? — dijo el hombre, mirando a su pareja, quien asintió sonriente.

— Por supuesto — aseguró y Jane le sonrió a su madre—. ¿Cariño, y el regalo?

Luego de esas palabras, la niña observó a su padre con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a moverse para que su tío la colocara en el suelo nuevamente. Edward lo hizo algo confundido y la pequeña, al tocar el piso, corrió tan rápido como sus cortas piernitas podían hacia el pasillo del edificio.

— ¿A dónde va? — preguntó sin entender.

Emmett le sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y se acercó para golpear su hombro divertido.

—Nada, nada… ¿Y mi Belli- Bells?

Edward lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró.

—Se arrojó por el balcón cuando supo que tú estabas aquí — respondió, alzándose de hombros— Una pena, pero fue demasiado para ella.

Rosalie bufó al escucharlo.

—Quizás lo hizo porque se cansó de que lo primero que viera al despertarse fuera una estúpida marmota roncando a su lado.

Edward estaba abriendo su boca para responder cuando la figura de Bella bajó por las escaleras. Ella ya no mantenía su cara de sueño y parecía mucho más despierta. Se acercó a ellos y les sonrió.

—Hola Emm — lo saludó al llegar frente a él y éste la atrapó en un gran abrazo, aunque algo cuidadoso al notar el tamaño de su vientre.

— ¡Oh, mi Belli- Bells, no sabes cuando te he extrañado! — exclamó, sollozando teatralmente en su hombro—. Alaska es muy frío sin ti.

Ella largó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza ante sus ocurrencias e intentó separarse su gran cuerpo, pero Emmett al notar lo que intentaba hacer suspiró dramáticamente y no la soltó.

— ¡Emm, suéltame! — rió Bella.

—Emmett, puedes dejar a mi esposa cuando acabas de tocar a esa… mujer — terminó diciendo Edward, señalando a Rosalie.

Ella gruñó, recibiendo por parte de él una sonrisa vengativa.

— ¡Oh! ¡Pero si estás más hinchada! — exclamó Emmett de pronto, llamando la atención de los presentes y alejándose sólo unos centímetros para contemplar el vientre de Bella —. Tienes que dejar de comer, Belli- Bells, la comida no es la solución.

Las palabras terminaron de salir de la boca de Emmett y al instante la expresión de Bella se ensombreció. Sus ojos flamearon con odio y sus labios se fruncieron. Rosalie lo notó enseguida y maldijo en voz baja antes de darle un fuerte manotazo a su esposo en la nuca, logrando que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios.

Bella aprovechó ese momento y escapó del agarre de Emmett, para caminar hacia Edward y refugiarse en sus brazos. Él alzó una ceja pero la ciñó a su cuerpo suavemente, colocando un beso en su sien.

— ¡Rose! ¿Acaso quieres matarme? — soltó Emmett, masajeándose con dolor la zona golpeada.

—Tendría que hacerlo por lo imbécil que eres — masculló ella, para luego suavizar su mirada y posarla en la única embarazada del lugar.

—Hola, Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras? — le preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Ella tardó en responder ya que se encontraba observando fijamente a Emmett con el ceño fruncido mientras que se apoyaba en el cuerpo de Edward. Sus ojos no se movieron del primo de su esposo, lo observaba como si quisiera desearle la más horrible de las muertes.

—Muy bien, Rose, ¿y tú? — contestó tensa y sin quitar la mirada del Cullen más grande.

Emmett notó la mirada que recibía por parte de ella y se removió nervioso en su lugar, enviándole una sonrisa temblorosa.

Edward suspiró cansado y maldijo a su primo en sus adentros. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que decirle gorda a una mujer embarazada y justamente a Bella? Quiso asesinarlo en ese mismo momento por hacer comentarios que podrían afectar su integridad física y psicológica.

— Preciosa, ¿quieres helado? — fue lo único que logró decir.

Bella corrió los ojos de Emmett para posarlos en los suyos y respondió finalmente.

—No, gracias. Supongo que la comida no es la solución, ¿no, Emm?

Su voz sonó afilada y peligrosa cuando dijo aquello y Emmett no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir firmemente.

Rosalie soltó un agudo suspiro y se preparó para decir algo, pero la tierna voz de su hija la interrumpió.

— ¡Mami! — Rose volteó y observó a Jane caminar hacia ella felizmente. La pequeña cargaba en sus manos una caja forrada coloridamente que parecía ser más grande que su propio cuerpo—. ¡Es muy grande! — exclamó alegre.

— ¡Muy bien, princesa! — la felicitó Emmett mientras se colocaba a su lado—. Ahora dásela a tu tía… para que no me mate — esto último lo dijo en susurro.

Jane asintió con la cabeza, moviendo sus bucles en el camino, y se dirigió sonriente con la caja hacia su tía, quien la observaba con una sonrisa pero sin comprender a qué se debía todo eso. La pequeña llegó frente a ella y alzó la mirada mientras que, con toda la fuerza que pudo, levantó unos centímetros la gran y colorida caja para que ella la tomara.

— ¡Tía, esto es para ti y para el bebé! — mencionó Jane con los ojos brillantes ante la expectativa.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, poniéndose a cuclillas frente a su sobrina, pero con cuidado ya que su crecido vientre le dificultaba los movimientos.

Jane asintió alegremente mientras que su tía tomaba la gran caja en sus manos, entonces la pequeña comenzó a dar saltitos aguardando porque ella abriera aquel regalo. Edward, quien se encontraba a su lado, le dirigió una mirada inquisidora a Rosalie pero la mujer lo observó cruzada de brazos y con malicia. Él sabía que algo se traía entre manos, algo que tenía que ver con el contenido de aquella misteriosa caja y una voz en su interior le gritó que sea lo sea que hubiera allí adentro no le gustaría para nada.

Bella, al sostener la caja, notó que ésta pesaba bastante pero cuando la quiso acomodar mejor en sus manos para poder abrirla, la caja se agitó sorpresivamente haciendo que ella pegara un gritito sorprendida y, sin querer, logrando que ésta se corriera de sus manos y cayera al suelo.

Rosalie y Emmett contuvieron el aliento mientras observaban como la caja chocaba contra el piso de mármol, aunque la caída no había sido muy fuerte ya que Bella se encontraba cerca del suelo. Ambos se miraron entre sí con los ojos abiertos más de lo normal y Jane observó a su tía y a la caja con sus manitos tapando su boca, antes de girarse hacia su madre.

— ¡Lo ha asesinado, mami! — chilló la pequeña, corriendo hacia ella y escondiéndose tras sus piernas.

Edward observaba a los presentes pidiendo una explicación ya que no entendía qué rayos sucedía y mucho menos lo hizo cuando Rosalie, Emmett y Jane contemplaron a la caja como si hubiera una maldita bomba allí adentro.

Bella abría y cerraba la boca esperando que alguna palabra saliera de ella. ¿Qué mierda había sido aquello? ¿Y por qué demonios la caja se había movido en sus manos, logrando que casi sufriera un ataque al corazón? Bajó la mirada y notó que la caja continuaba moviéndose en el piso, por lo que la movió con su dedo cuidadosamente.

— ¿Qué rayos…?—

No llegó a terminar la oración ya que, de pronto, la tapa de la caja se salió de su lugar y unas pequeñas orejas marrones hicieron su aparición. Bella abrió la boca encantada antes de quitar la tapa de la caja por completo, dejando a la vista un precioso y arrugado cachorrito. Su pelaje era color chocolate y sus ojos, al igual que su cuerpo entero, estaban cubiertos por gruesas arrugas de piel. Bella escuchó a Emmett murmurar algo como _menos mal que está vivo_, pero ella lo ignoró absolutamente ya que se encontraba hechizada por ese pequeño y tierno cachorrito. Sin esperar mucho más, lo tomó con suavidad en brazos y el perro se acomodó perezosamente en ellos para continuar durmiendo. Era tan chiquito, del mismo tamaño que un bebé, y al instante lo acurrucó aún más contra ella.

— ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa? — preguntó Edward petrificado, contemplando al cachorro como si fuera un ser de otro mundo.

—Es un perro, idiota — le respondió Rosalie, mientras se aproximaba a Bella para observar al perro más de cerca—. Esta cosita es nuestro regalo anticipado por el embarazo.

Bella le sonrió enormemente, poniéndose de pie completamente y meciendo al cachorro en sus brazos.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Es una hermosura! — exclamó emocionada, sintiendo como el perro se relajaba ante su tacto—. ¿Qué raza es?

—Shar Pei, Belli- Bells — contestó Emmett, alzando a Jane en brazos y acercándose a ellas para mirar al cachorro—. En el momento en que lo vi me hizo acordar a ti y me dije, ¡esa es la nueva mascota de mi castaña más tierna!

Bella rodó los ojos, ignorando el hecho de que él acababa de compararla con un perro.

Jane alargó su manito para acariciar la cabeza arrugada del canino y rió al sentir la sensación de su fino pelaje bajo su mano.

Edward bufó al verlos tan emocionados por un simple perro y cerró la puerta del apartamento que había quedado abierta, sin dejarse llevar por la alegría popular.

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

Bella observó a Rosalie y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, tendría que pensarlo. ¿Tú qué dices, Edward?

Él elevó una ceja y caminó hacia ellos.

—Yo dijo que el perro se va.

Tres pares de ojos lo contemplaron con horror, como si hubiera acabado de decir lo más espantoso y desalmado del universo. Él no pensaba vivir bajo el mismo techo con esa cosa cerca, no lo permitiría. Notó como Bella entrecerraba los ojos y él se cruzó de brazos.

—El perro no se va — dijo Bella, abrazando al cachorro con mas fuerza y besando su cabecita dulcemente.

Edward la contempló casi con horror.

— ¡Bella, deja de besar esa cosa! — exclamó, colocando una expresión de asco al verla haciéndole cariñitos al _bicho _ese—. Además, no podemos tener animales en el edificio, está prohibido — mencionó con tono triunfante.

—Tú vives aquí… tan prohibido no creo que esté— musitó Rosalie mientras jugaba con las orejitas del perro.

Él la asesinó con la mirada y cuando quiso protestar nuevamente, Emmett se le adelantó.

—Eso es mentira — comentó, sonriéndole divertido—. Martín dijo que no había ningún problema con tener mascotas aquí.

Edward abrió la boca indignado.

— ¿Tú has hablado con mi jefe de seguridad? — preguntó sin creerlo.

Emmett asintió sin borrar su estúpida sonrisa, disfrutando de ver sufrir a su querido primo.

—Si, y debo admitir que es una persona muy agradable — su sonrisa se agrandó—. Creo que para la próxima le tenemos que traer un cachorro a él.

Rosalie largó una carcajada casi maligna y Edward gruñó. ¿Quiénes pensaban que eran para hablar con su propio jefe de seguridad? Tendría que aclarar algunos puntos con Martín, luego.

—No me interesa, no tendré un perro en mi casa — dictó con los brazos cruzados.

Jane lo miró con tristeza desde los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Tío, pero si es muy bonito! — exclamó, señalando al cachorro que dormía ajeno a la discusión que se llevaba a cabo por su causa.

—Podrá ser muy bonito, pero ensuciará, molestará y querrá ser parte de la familia— masculló—. Somos dos, próximamente tres, y lamentablemente no hay espacio en nuestros corazones para otra cosa.

Bella bufó exasperada al oírlo.

—Oh, Edward, cállate — dijo mientras le sonreía al cachorro que acababa de abrir sus pequeños ojos marrones, somnoliento—. El perro se queda y punto final.

Edward gruñó.

—El perro se va.

_Si, claro…_

…

— ¡Oh, mira! ¡Es tan tierno!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar el estúpido comentario de Emmett. Los cinco se encontraban sentados en la sala, tomando cafés y Jane estaba en el regazo de Bella con un vaso de leche en sus manos, mientras que el perro estaba situado en el centro del lugar, recostado sobre uno de los almohadones de los sillones. _Sus_ preciados almohadones…

A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había logrado que esa bola de arrugas se largara del apartamento. Y algo en algún rincón de su cabeza le decía que ya no lo lograría jamás, pero eso no quería decir que no lo volvería a intentar, claro que no, trataría que el perro se largara lo más pronto posible de su vida… y de la de Bella también. ¿Quién necesitaba de una mascota para ser feliz? Él había tenido una tortuga en su infancia y jamás pensó que un animal pudiera ser tan aburrido, ¿pero un perro? Alice había tenido uno y ese estúpido bicho había roto todas las cosas en su habitación durante la primera semana.

— Emmett— lo llamó, contemplando como el cachorro se giraba sobre su espalda para seguir durmiendo— ¿Acaso donde lo compraste no vendían un perro que no fuera tan depresivo?

Su primo rió entre dientes al oírlo.

—Edward, si tú también querías un cachorro me lo hubieras dicho. En el mercado había chihuahuas por doquier — dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Rosalie y Bella largaron una carcajada, pero Edward hizo una mueca ácida como si él también se estuviera riendo de su chiste.

—No, de verdad, no se dan cuenta de que esa cosa parece no tener ganas de vivir — volvió a decir, observando al perro.

Rosalie sonrió después de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

— ¿Qué esperas del pobre cachorro? Acaba de llegar aquí y lo primero que ve es tu cara de muñeco de nieve — musitó Rose, alzándose de hombros—. Yo no lo culparía si cae en un pozo depresivo después de eso.

—Gracias, Rose, pero supongo que el perro vino en una caja para no tener que verte durante el viaje, ¿no es así? — contraatacó Edward, sin afectarse por las palabras de la rubia—. En fin, lo que digo es que el perro es infeliz.

Bella suspiró, aguantando las ganas de arrogarle algo por la cabeza.

—No es infeliz —dijo y observó al perro con una sonrisa—. Él es el cachorrito más feliz del mundo, ¿no, mi amor? — mencionó con un tono amoroso mientras estiraba su mano para acariciar su pancita.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, Dios, Bella, deja de hablarle como si fuera un bebé.

—Pero si es mi bebé — respondió ella, sin dejar de mimar al cachorro.

En ese momento, Edward se preguntó si su esposa había sufrido algún problema en la cabeza últimamente.

—Tu bebé todavía no nace y, además, éste perro lo utiliza Emmett para que olvides que te llamo gorda sin pensar en tus sentimientos.

Bella se tensó al instante y lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Belli- Bells, sabes que te adoro. Edward sólo está celoso del perro — Emmett añadió con normalidad.

— ¡Yo no estoy celoso de eso! — indicó el susodicho, señalando al cachorro.

—Claro que lo estás, piensas que Bella no te amará más y luego serás tú el que dormirá en el sillón — ésta vez fue Rosalie la que continuó echándole leña al fuego con malicia en los ojos—. Así es la vida, oruga de campo… todos somos desechables. ¿Triste, no?

Edward resopló.

—Si, creo que tienes razón, Rose… siempre hay una nueva Barbie en el mercado, ten cuidado.

En ese instante, hubo una fuerte pelea de miradas, verde contra celeste y Bella negó con la cabeza, harta, comenzando a pasar sus dedos por los bucles rubios de Jane, quien la observó con una gran sonrisa antes de acomodarse mejor en sus piernas sin tocar mucho su vientre.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, en la ciudad? — preguntó Bella, cambiando el tema.

Rosalie, de pronto, sonrió enormemente y tomó su bolso en sus manos para comenzar a buscar en el algo que parecía ser importante. Bella miró a Emmett sospechosamente y lo único que recibió de él fue una sonrisa igual de grande que la de su esposa. Mientras tanto, Edward observaba a Rosalie con una ceja alzada antes de dirigir su mirada verde hacia su primo.

— ¿Ahora vende crack? — preguntó con tono indiferente.

Rosalie alzó la mirada hacia él y lo volvió a asesinar por milésima vez, pero al instante sacó de su bolso un sobre. Éste lucía muy delicado y hermoso; era de color vino y se encontraba rodeado por un fino lazo negro que lo mantenía cerrado. Ella movió su mirada hacia Bella y se lo tendió con una emoción muy parecida a la de su hija en el momento de darle la caja con el cachorro.

— ¿Qué es esto? — preguntó Bella con una sonrisa mientras analizaba el sobre.

En su parte delantera se encontraba escrito en una imprenta muy elegante el nombre de Edward y el suyo. Desató el lazo cuidadosamente y el sobre se abrió mostrando en su interior un papel blanco con preciosos detalles morados en los borde. Sus ojos se enfocaron en el centro del papel en donde se encontraba inscripto los nombres de Emmett y Rose y al instante comprendió qué era aquello.

Su mirada se alzó para observar a ambos, Rosalie y Emmett, con los ojos abiertos de forma emocionada, mientras que en su rostro comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa.

— ¿Esto es de verdad? — preguntó sin creerlo.

La pareja asintió sonriente y Bella sentó a Jane a su lado para alzarse y dar tres pasos antes de ahogar a Rose en un fuerte abrazo. La rubia rió abrazándola de vuelta.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! — exclamó Bella, separándose de Rosalie y abrazando a Emmett—. ¡Es genial, chicos! ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Yo también te quiero, Belli- Bells!— lanzó Emmett, riendo.

Ella rodó los ojos pero no borró su sonrisa y comenzó a hablar con Rosalie y con él emocionada, ignorando el hecho de que a centímetros de ellos se encontraba Edward, quien contemplaba la situación frente a él con el rostro completamente fruncido. ¿Por qué sentía esa extraña sensación de estar siendo olímpicamente ignorado? Observó a su castaña reír, intercambiando palabras con Rosalie mientras que su primo asentía sonrientemente. Por dentro se preguntó si continuaba en la misma dimensión que ellos o algo así.

Corrió la mirada de aquellas personas, aparentemente, sin sentimientos y la posó en su sobrina, quien ahora se encontraba sentada en el suelo junto al perro, acariciándolo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron. ¿Acaso era el único que se sentía fuera de lugar? Incluso ese estúpido cachorro estaba recibiendo más atención que él.

Se cruzó de brazos en su lugar.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme por qué hay tanta felicidad en el ambiente? — soltó Edward de golpe, llamando la atención de los presentes—. Aunque no debe ser felicidad, Rosalie todavía está entre nosotros — terminó de decir, acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

La rubia frunció los labios mientras que Bella lo observó aún emocionada.

—No seas estúpido — dijo ella sin borrar su sonrisa y caminando hacia él para tenderle el sobre—. ¿No es emocionante?

Edward alzó una ceja al tomar el sobre; lo abrió y al leer el primer párrafo contempló a Emmett con una rara expresión de desconcierto.

— ¿Te vas a casar? — le preguntó con los ojos algo abiertos—. ¿Otra vez?

— ¡Claro que si, primo! Pero ésta vez es por iglesia — respondió alegremente, abrazando a la rubia por la cintura.

Edward lo continuó observando, como sino pudiera terminar de comprenderlo. Su primo y Rosalie habían sido pareja desde años, se habían ido a vivir juntos y luego habían tenido a Jane. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, ambos habían decidido tramitar los papeles para el matrimonio, pero jamás se habían casado por iglesia, ni habían tenido una gran fiesta. Lo único que habían hecho era colocar su firma en unos documentos y listo.

— ¿Y te casarás con… ella? — volvió a inquirir con una mueca.

Bella rodó los ojos y se sentó en sus piernas mientras que Rosalie bufaba sonoramente sin decir nada para que Emmett contestara.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema con mi Rosie? — musitó él, aumentando el tamaño de su sonrisa—. ¡Será la boda más grande de Alaska! — exclamó feliz.

Edward quedó un silencio y no despegó la mirada de su primo.

— ¿Realmente te casarás? — repitió y luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza, casi con tristeza—. ¿Por qué harás algo tan triste?

—Pensé lo mismo cuando Bella se casó contigo… ¿Qué podría orillarla a hacer algo así? — habló Rosalie, tras un suspiro dramático.

Emmett largó una carcajada que resonó en el cuarto.

—Ella se casó conmigo porque supo reconocer la perfección a tiempo, ¿no es así, linda?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si, tú salvaste mi vida — respondió sarcástica.

Edward sonrió enormemente y colocó un brazo alrededor de su cintura, acariciando su vientre con su mano libre. Bajó la mirada hacia la invitación y la leyó indiferente.

— ¿Será en Alaska?

Rosalie asintió, observando como Jane jugaba con el cachorro.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, descerebrado?

—Claro que sí — dijo Edward, contemplándola con una mueca—. Yo no pienso viajar hasta allí sólo para ver a una hormiga vestida de blanco.

La rubia alzó una ceja al escuchar eso pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que Bella lo hizo antes.

—Tú irás — aclaró ella, mirándolo fijamente y con amenaza en los ojos.

—Claro que no. Ve tú y filma las partes más importantes, quizás algún día mire la filmación… si tengo ganas — dijo él, alzándose de hombros—. Además, nuestra boda fue mejor — agregó sonriendo entre dientes.

Bella decidió ignorar aquel comentario y Emmett asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón.

— ¡Si, es verdad! — exclamó alegremente—. Esa boda fue maravillosa, casi mágica. ¿Recuerdas Rose la fiesta y la comida? — le preguntó a su pareja aún sonriente y ella rodó los ojos—. ¡Pero que tonto soy! Cómo te vas a acordar si nunca fuimos invitados.

— ¿Y por qué crees que digo que la boda fue genial? — comentó Edward, jugando con el vientre de Bella—. Gracias a Dios ustedes no están en mis recuerdos.

Rosalie cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una rápida mirada a Bella.

—Yo sé que el simple hecho de ya estar con él es demasiado vergonzoso, pero casarte a escondidas… — ella observó a Edward con tristeza fingida y luego volvió su mirada celeste a la castaña—. ¿No crees que eres muy dura con el pobre imbécil?

—La boda fue algo imprevisto y ni siquiera sé si se le puede llamar boda, fue una simple ceremonia — respondió Bella, suspirando.

Emmett la contempló ofendido.

—Fue una simple ceremonia a la que nosotros no fuimos invitados.

—Luego te muestro las fotos — comentó Edward, sin darle mucha importancia.

Su esposa lo asesinó con la mirada. ¿Por qué demonios él tenía que tener ese fetiche con empeorar las cosas? Parecía que amaría hacerlo.

—Emm, no sé si lo recuerdas, pero nadie fue invitado — dijo Bella, tratando de volver las cosas a la normalidad.

—Esa fue la mejor parte de todas, ¿no, preciosa? — mencionó Edward con falsa felicidad, atrayendo a su castaña más cerca de su cuerpo.

Ella bufó y la vocecita de Jane se escuchó de repente.

— ¡Tía! ¡Tía! ¡El perrito se ha despertado! — exclamó la pequeña, sonriéndole enormemente para luego tomar al cachorro en sus bracitos y llevarlo hacia ella.

Bella lo tomó en brazos con delicadeza mientras que la niña corría de nuevo hacia su padre, sentándose en su regazo. El perro contempló a Bella con sus pequeños ojos marrones y se acurrucó perezosamente en sus brazos para continuar durmiendo.

— ¿Edward, no es una ternura? — le preguntó a su esposo, sin quitar su mirada encantada del cachorro.

Él hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Por Dios, Bella, arroga a esa cosa lejos de mi — dijo con asco, alejándose lo más que podía del perro, pero no mucho ya que su esposa continuaba en sus piernas—. Y no te acostumbres a su presencia porque ese bicho desaparecerá tan rápido como llegó aquí.

Bella rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso tenía que hacerle caso?

—Si tú, peluca mal pintada, llegas a poner un solo dedo sobre ese animal, puedo asegurarte que tendrás a todas las organizaciones de protección animal esperándote en la calle para quitarte esa estúpida expresión de idiota, ¿lo comprendes? — musitó Rosalie con tranquilidad pero sus ojos celestes despellejaban a Edward.

Él alzó sus cejas. ¿Quién se creía esa Barbie, salida mal de fábrica, que era para burlarse del color de su cabello?

— ¡Vamos, primo! Míralo por el lado positivo, puedes practicar tus dotes de padre con el cachorro — mencionó Emmett con maldad.

— ¡Esa cosa no es mi hijo! — respondió Edward, irritado.

—Pero será algo parecido — agregó su primo sin dejar de sonreír—. Tendrás que alimentarlo, sacarlo a hacer sus necesidades, _amarlo_, jugar con él y cuidarlo.

— ¡Jamás amaré a es…! —

Nunca pudo terminar la oración ya que Bella lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oh, ya sé! — exclamó Bella de pronto y con una expresión llena de felicidad. Todos los ojos se fijaron en ella—. ¡Ya sé cuál será su nombre! — dijo con un brillo alegre en la mirada, tomando nuevamente al perro y colocándolo frente a los ojos de Edward—. Saluda a nuestro nuevo hijo, Edward… Orión Cullen.

Él escuchó las sonoras carcajadas de Emmett y Rosalie de fondo mientras que su mente intentaba procesar lo que acababa de salir de la boca de su esposa. ¿Acaso ella había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? ¿Acaso ese perro tenía su mismo apellido?

— ¿Cullen? — repitió, contemplándola con la boca ligeramente abierta—. ¿Esa cosa tiene mi apellido?

Bella asintió emocionada con el cachorro nuevamente durmiendo en sus brazos. Él la observó sin creerlo, pero la diabólica voz de Rosalie detuvo todos sus pensamientos.

—Felicidades, Edward, ya sabes… por tu nuevo bebé.

…

Bueno, ahora ámenme por traerles un nuevo capítulo tan rápido. Siempre supe que me amaban, igual… (?)

Éste es mi regalo anual de Navidad y el siguiente cap recién lo tendrán el año que viene. Si, ya lo sé, mucho tiempo, ¿no? Pero total, no es como si el año que viene se acabara el mundo… (Acá iría el silencio nervioso)

En fin, ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben que adoro sus opiniones, así que si piensan que debo matar a algún personaje, no sé olviden de decírmelo.

No tengo nada más para agregar, por lo tanto me iré a seguir escribiendo. ¡Oh! Casi me olvidaba… ¡Espero que tengan unas felices fiestas! Y recuerden: Navidad no es una época materialista, claro que no, para nada…

Eso es todo, ahora voy a verificar que mi gordo vestido de rojo no se olvide de mis regalos.

Jo-Jo-Jo


End file.
